Les ailes brisées
by MissKeina
Summary: Ce jour-là, à Canary Wharf, Ianto a tout perdu. Son travail, ses amis, sa patronne, sa petite amie. Ils sont morts, tous, et lui est encore en vie. Pire : il est devenu… autre chose. Et il ignore quoi. AU Ianto Jones / Jack Harkness - cross over avec mon univers
1. Les héros ne sont pas venus

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment.**

 _Bonjour ! Bon, voilà, c'est lancé. L'histoire est en entier dans ma tête, pas encore sur le papier mais ça avance. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine d'être publié, peut-être pas, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je compte bien la finir.  
_

 _Une grande partie du récit est centrée sur Ianto Jones, mais oui, Jack Harkness va finir par pointer le bout de son nez. Il y aura pas mal d'OC aussi, puisque c'est un cross-over avec mon univers, mais je vais essayer de garder ça en toile de fond._

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment au point sur les ratings dans les fanfictions, mais les premiers chapitres sont **vraiment, vraiment très sombres** , avec mention de dépression, violence, viol et tentative de suicide. Ça ira mieux après. :)_

* * *

 **Première partie : La chute**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, à Canary Wharf, les héros n'étaient pas venus.

Oh, ils avaient bien fini par arriver, in extremis, pour sauver la situation. Comme toujours. La Cape Rouge, Loup d'Argent, Mnemo et ce petit nouveau venu d'une autre planète qui se faisait appeler le Docteur. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Trop tard pour Torchwood et les cinq-cent employés qui y travaillaient quotidiennement. Trop tard pour Lisa Hallett. Trop tard pour Ianto Jones.

Ce jour-là, à Canary Wharf, il n'y eut que le feu, la rage... et la mort.

* * *

Le corps qui gisait au milieu des flammes se redressa subitement en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Ianto Jones regarda autour de lui, confus. Une première pensée émergea soudain. _Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça._ Puis une deuxième : _Est-ce que je suis mort ?_ Et enfin la troisième, terrible, insoutenable. _Lisa_...

Il ferma les paupières, s'efforçant de rassembler les dernières bribes de souvenirs qu'il lui restait. Son visage se crispa et une larme déborda de ses paupières. _Lisa, Lisa, Lisa..._ Il la revoyait, déjà à moitié convertie par ces créatures de métal. Il la revoyait, hurlant de douleur et de désespoir, au cœur de l'enfer qui se déchaînait autour d'eux. Il la revoyait tandis qu'elle le suppliait, les larmes recouvrant son visage si doux : _Je t'en supplie, Ianto, mon Ianto... Je t'en supplie, tire... tue-moi. Tue-moi avant que je ne devienne comme ces choses !_

Et... oui, il se revoyait aussi, les bras tendus, brandissant une arme à impulsion électrique ramassée sur un mort. Il avait tiré.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête entre ses mains, la morve dégoulinant de son nez, il se revit appuyer sur le bouton, il revit la décharge mortelle électriser l'enveloppe d'acier et brûler la chair. Torchwood l'avait bien formé.

Lisa était morte sur le coup.

Puis... qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ensuite ?

Tandis que les assaillants continuaient à déferler de tous côtés, il avait lâché l'arme et pris son calibre .45, plus léger. Vérifié le chargeur. Positionné le canon sous sa mâchoire, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tandis que son cœur se desséchait, que son ventre se vidait de toute humanité.

 _Il n'avait pas pu la sauver... Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle... Il ne pouvait plus vivre..._

* * *

Ianto rouvrit soudain les yeux et redressa la tête, la respiration plus rapide. Il dériva son regard vers la gauche et vit le flingue, gisant à terre, au milieu de la mare de sang et de cervelle qui l'environnait. _Son_ sang. _Sa_ cervelle. Il hoqueta, se pencha en avant et régurgita un mélange de bile, de bave et de restes indistincts.

 _Il était mort. Il s'était tué._

 _Il s'était tué._

Bordel, mais pourquoi était-il encore vivant ?

Il haleta, hoqueta, se palpa le haut du crâne, roulant des yeux à droite et à gauche pour trouver une raison, quelque chose... et, soudain, _ça_ explosa dans son cerveau, dans son ventre, dans tous les pores de sa peau. Comme une vague qui déferlait pour se substituer à son âme morte. _Peur. Espoir. Dégoût. Tristesse. Sidération. Colère. Soulagement. Horreur. Stupéfaction. Peur. Dégoût. Soulagement. Horreur. Sidération. Colère. Peur. Tristesse. Tristesse. Sidération. Peur. Dégoût. Tristesse. Tristesse. DÉSESPOIR_

Des dizaines de sentiments emberlificotés, qui roulaient, s'emmêlaient, se démêlaient sous son crâne, dans ses organes, sous son épiderme.

Après seulement, il entendit les voix, _Hey les gars, il y a un survivant par ici ! Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Monsieur, comment vous vous appelez ?_

 _Espoir. Soulagement. Dégoût. Tristesse. Colère..._

Il se laissa emmener, luttant contre ces émotions étrangères qui l'empoisonnaient. Contre ces sentiments qui – non ! – ne lui appartenaient plus. Ne pouvaient plus lui appartenir.

Parce que lui ne ressentait plus rien.


	2. Ces émotions que je n'éprouve plus

_Bonjour ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 2. J'avance un peu plus lentement sur la deuxième partie, parce que je dois expliquer plein de trucs sur mon univers et que je n'ai pas envie d'assommer mes lecteurs, mais j'avance toujours malgré tout... Merci pour votre lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ianto Jones passa quatre jours à fixer le plafond de son appartement avant de se décider. On l'avait renvoyé chez lui après un check-up rapide durant lequel il pensait avoir réussi à faire illusion. Après tout, il n'avait rien. Pas une blessure, pas une égratignure. À croire que le sang séché qui couvrait son visage et la matière cervicale qui dégoulinait sur son épaule ne lui appartenaient pas.

Il ne s'était pas rendu à la cérémonie de commémoration sur Canary Wharf. Il était simplement resté là, allongé sur le lit où Lisa avait dormi si souvent à ses côtés. Sur la couette où il pouvait encore sentir les traces de son odeur. L'appartement était vide et silencieux. Plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix joyeuse de Lisa se disputant avec son colloc', Soren, pour savoir qui avait fini la brique de lait. Lui aussi était mort là-bas. Comme Yvonne, sa patronne. Comme tous ses collègues, tous ses amis. Toute sa vie.

Il ne restait plus que lui.

Lui, dans ce grand appartement vide.

Il n'avait pas bu, pas mangé. Il ne s'était même pas douché, et le vomi, la crasse, le sang et la suie mêlés emplissaient ses narines sans même l'incommoder. Ce n'était pas _ça_ qui le dérangeait.

Il avait fermé les volets, cadenassé sa porte, et pourtant à aucun moment il n'avait réussi à s'en défaire.

La libido grasse et dégoûtante du voisin du dessous. L'ennui, la défiance, les regrets du couple de retraités qui vivaient sur le palier d'en face. La tristesse latente de la jeune fille de l'appartement du dessus. _Ennui, peur, colère, envie, dégoût, jalousie, mépris, amour, gaieté, espoir, insouciance, impatience, bonheur, tristesse..._ Le bourdonnement sans fin des âmes qui peuplaient Londres, dont il n'arrivait jamais à se débarrasser, même avec un oreiller sur la tête, même avec les boules Quies de Lisa.

(Elle disait que les ronflements de Soren l'empêchaient de dormir, ça avait fait rire Ianto jusqu'à ce que Soren se plaigne à son tour de leurs ébats, et Lisa lui avait rétorqué qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, qu'elle avait fait exprès de crier pour se venger, et Ianto s'était consumé de honte alors, mais à présent, à présent, tout était tellement silencieux...)

Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ces émotions qu'il n'éprouvait plus, envahissant son esprit, remplissant le vide qui prenait désormais la place de son cœur.

Alors, naturellement, il prit sa décision. Il avait laissé son arme là-bas, mais il existait d'autres moyens. Par exemple, Lisa gardait toujours une boîte de somnifères dans la pharmacie. Ce serait rapide, et indolore.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, indemne à nouveau, il pensa qu'il n'avait pas assez forcé sur la dose. Il opta pour le four à gaz. Il y resta, la tête contre la grille du fond – dans un posture si ridicule qu'il aurait bien ri à l'idée des secours découvrant son corps s'il n'était pas déjà mort à l'intérieur – une heure, peut-être deux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours vivant.

Les sentiments parasites grignotaient encore son esprit.

Il s'empara d'une lame de rasoir, et quand elle refusa de se planter dans son épiderme, là où les veines palpitaient, il crut qu'elle était émoussée.

Et c'était toujours là, tordant ses intestins.

Il releva les volets, ouvrit les vitres du salon et sauta par-dessus la rambarde. Lorsque les ailes se déployèrent et l'emmenèrent dans les nuages, il laissa enfin échapper un rire rauque, incontrôlable, qui lui sembla venir du fond de sa gorge. Évidemment ! Il n'avait pas survécu à la bataille de Canary Wharf. Il était mort, là-bas. Et tout ça, pour le Gallois, c'était ce qui ressemblait le mieux à l'enfer.

Cependant... Cependant, il pouvait sentir le crachin qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements sales, le vent qui jouait avec ses mèches. Et puis toutes ces émotions, encore ces émotions, comme si son cerveau s'était transformé en un radar capable de capter tout ce qui emplissait le cœur des hommes, le bon comme le mauvais... _(Fureur désir agitation confusion joie désillusion enthousiasme fierté frustration peine jalousie honte vivacité malfaisance)_

Il s'éleva un peu plus haut, au-dessus des immeubles de Peckham, tordant son cou pour apercevoir les ailes qu'il sentait battre dans son dos. Il ne voyait que le haut des plumes, rouges, baignées d'une auréole dorée. Par tous les saints, mais qu'était-il devenu ? Oh non. Non non non, pas l'un de ces putains de super-héros qui pullulaient dans l'univers, pas lui ! Il redescendit d'un plongeon, avisa Greenwich et les ruines de Canary Wharf sur sa gauche, amorça un virage pour rejoindre sa barre d'immeubles et vola tellement vite à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à freiner. Il dérapa sur le lino et s'écrasa violemment contre la porte d'entrée. La douleur irradia le long de son épaule et le laissa meurtri, sur le sol du corridor. Au moins, il n'avait pas hérité d'une force surhumaine, c'était déjà ça...

Ianto se recroquevilla en position fœtale, les ailes toujours dépliées dans son dos, comme deux tumeurs dont il ne savait que faire, et, tandis que la nuit descendait lentement sur l'Angleterre, sanglota jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

Les jours suivants le menèrent au bord de la folie. Les ailes avaient fini par disparaître, mais c'était comme s'il pouvait encore les _sentir_ entre ses omoplates, tout comme il _sentait_ les états affectifs de l'humanité qui saturaient l'atmosphère et le transperçaient de toute part. Qui était-il ? Qu'était-il devenu ? À choisir, il aurait préféré se transformer en l'un de ces hommes cybernétiques, dépourvus d'émotion.

Il se révéla vite que même si la faim tenaillait ses entrailles, même si la soif brûlait son œsophage, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait plus mourir. Cette certitude le terrifiait encore plus que tout le reste c'était tellement injuste ! Lisa était morte, il l'avait tuée pour la sauver.

Assis sur le lit, il redressa la tête et passa une main sur sa bouche, notant à peine le début de barbe qui commençait à dévorer son menton. Tout ici lui rappelait Lisa : le cadre sur la table de nuit, son parfum sur l'oreiller, les posters qu'ils avaient accrochés tous les deux, le petit ours en peluche en haut de l'armoire, sur le ventre duquel était écrit trois mots qu'il ne supportait plus d'éprouver.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il quitte son appartement. Il ne s'envolerait pas par la fenêtre, cette fois-ci, oh non.

Il allait sortir et se fondre dans la rue, espérant que celle-ci l'avalerait comme la mort lui avait pris Lisa.


	3. Un jouet qu'on se passe

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour votre lecture ! Ce chapitre justifie, il me semble, le rating M que j'ai mis à l'ensemble de l'histoire (mais ce ne sera sans doute pas le seul). Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, comme j'ai un peu ralenti dans l'écriture (IRL chargée oblige), c'est mieux. Tout ce qui concerne l'univers de ce Ianto, les super-héros et le reste, sort totalement de ma cervelle tordue, mais ne fait pas du tout partie de mon univers principal !_

 _J'ai mis une petite illustration pour l'histoire, c'est une photo du Ianto's shrine que j'ai prise quand j'avais été à Cardiff en 2013 (pour les 50 ans du Docteur - il y a trois ans déjà !). Après quelques recherches, j'appris que le "mémorial" n'avait pas disparu et était toujours alimenté, ça fait plaisir ! La prochaine fois que je vais à Cardiff (je rêve d'y retourner, j'adore cette ville), j'y mettrai ma contribution !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, qui ne répond pas encore aux questions mais marque le début d'un tournant dans l'histoire..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ianto avait perdu le compte des jours. La chute de Canary Wharf datait-elle d'une semaine, six mois, un an ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il s'en moquait. Comme il l'avait voulu, il était devenu une ombre parmi les ombres, un déchet parmi les déchets de la rue.

Il avait encore tenté de se tuer, sous un train, dans la Tamise, sur les rails du métro, par coma éthylique. À plusieurs reprises, des individus peu recommandables s'en étaient même chargés à sa place. Il ne comptait plus les lames brisées contre sa peau, les vaines strangulations, les tirs avortés. Plus tard, alors qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans un squat sordide pour échapper au crachin londonien, un clochard se servit de lui pour assouvir ses pulsions. Hagard, le cerveau noyé dans l'alcool, Ianto se laissa faire, tandis que les sentiments confus du sans-logis ( _désir soif frustration envie dégoût violence honte plaisir terreur amertume désespoir oubli jouissance_ ) déferlaient dans sa tête et dans son ventre, déchirant son âme dans une souffrance mille fois supérieure à la douleur infligée par ses assauts avides.

Pendant un jour ou deux, peut-être plus, il devint un jouet qu'on se passait de main en main. Une distraction. Un exutoire à la misère qui hantait l'immeuble abandonné. Les autres pensaient qu'il se droguait, qu'il buvait, ou qu'il était fou. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Il s'en foutait. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide que l'on remplissait à loisir, d'émotions ou de sperme, au choix.

Il ignorait à quel moment exactement ses ailes étaient devenues un amusement de plus pour ses compagnons d'infortune. Il avait voulu les cacher, les oublier pour toujours, mais elles avaient fini par ressurgir. Peut-être la fois où, ivre, il avait vacillé au bord d'une baie dont la vitre était cassée depuis longtemps. Alors, on s'était mis à le provoquer, à le pousser du toit, à l'entreprendre trop près du vide pour contempler ses deux ailes couleur de sang et d'or se déployer majestueusement. Elles étaient inconsistantes pourtant, pur plaisir visuel, mais cela leur suffisait, les menait à une jouissance fulgurante. C'était comme baiser un ange, ou l'un de ces putains de Super-héros qui se croyaient tellement supérieurs au commun des mortels.

Cela, Ianto ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se fichait du reste, mais qu'on lui donne l'un de ces surnoms à la manque comme _l'Angelot_ ou _la Pute aux ailes d'or_ , ça, il en était hors de question. Alors, enfin, il se traîna jusqu'au repère d'un type dont il avait entendu parler.

* * *

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entresol sombre et poussiéreux qui faisait office de "laboratoire". Il portait un blouson défraîchi par-dessus un t-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sa barbe avait poussé et mangeait maintenant la moitié de son visage. Des mèches graisseuses tombaient sur son front et camouflaient ses yeux bleus. Son jean n'était plus qu'une guenille et les semelles de ses Converses avaient lâché depuis longtemps.

L'homme en face de lui – épaules larges, yeux enfoncés sous des sourcils broussailleux et tatouages envahissants – le toisa un instant.

— C'est pour quoi ? Ablation ? Greffe ? grogna-t-il enfin en guise de bienvenue.

Ianto ne répondit pas. Il retira son blouson qui tomba négligemment à terre et passa son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules. Une bouffée de puanteur attaqua ses narines, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Il se tourna pour présenter son dos nu au "spécialiste". Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Las d'être constamment jeté dans le vide sans raison, il avait fini par apprendre à laisser ses ailes apparaître à volonté.

Un sifflement appréciateur retentit derrière lui, tandis que les deux appendices se déployaient dans l'espace réduit.

— Hé ben mon neveu ! J'ai déjà vu des trucs zarb', mais là...

Ianto haussa les épaules. Les sentiments de l'homme n'appelaient aucune réponse. _Ennui intérêt pitié amusement désœuvrement curiosité écœurement avarice.._.

— Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix morne.

— Mon gars, j'ai retiré la deuxième tête d'un siamois et l'ai greffé sur le corps de son rottweiler. Je peux tout faire ! Hum. Particules d'éther, totalement désincarnées. Ça vient pas de notre monde, ça, ajouta-t-il en approchant une main des ailes frémissantes. Mais ouep, j'peux t'aider, mon gars. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver les instruments adéquats ! En attendant, tu peux t'installer dans l'arrière-cuisine, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Un rire gras accompagna sa remarque.

— Est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je vous dois, en échange ? demanda Ianto prudemment tandis qu'il écartait le rideau qui le mena dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération, la crasse et le désordre en plus.

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, mon gars. J't'enlève ces choses et tu les revois plus. C'est bien c'que tu veux, hein ? T'as pas à t'en faire pour le reste. Tonton Geoff s'occupe de tout. Des ailes de cette qualité...

La fin de la phrase avait été à peine murmurée, mais, tandis qu'il s'installait sur la table d'opération, Ianto l'entendit aussi clairement qu'il percevait le sentiment de convoitise qui émanait du tatoué.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher à quelque chose, gamin, ajouta l'homme en brandissant au-dessus de lui une batterie d'instruments dignes de l'Inquisition. Parce que ça risque d'être très douloureux.


	4. Que la mort veuille enfin de moi

_Bonjour à tous ! Et merci de suivre cette histoire. Je ne vais pas être trop longue aujourd'hui car j'ai une IRL vraiment vraiment chargée et j'ai tout juste le temps de poster ce chapitre entre deux. Ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, voici la fin de la première petite partie. Dans la deuxième partie, on entendra enfin parler de Torchwood 3 et d'un certain capitaine... mais j'aime bien faire durer les choses !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La douleur, Ianto Jones la connaissait. L'avait apprivoisée. En fait, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne la ressente, dans ses boyaux déchirés, dans son corps meurtri, sur son visage contusionné. Un train lui avait roulé dessus, l'eau avait empli ses poumons à de nombreuses reprises, il servait quotidiennement de défouloir à la frustration sexuelle et agressive des laissés-pour-compte et il ne comptait plus les gueules de bois qui lui avaient retourné le ventre et le cerveau. Quand la douleur était suffisamment forte, son empathie s'effaçait, son esprit se vidait. C'était devenu comme un répit pour lui. La souffrance contre l'oubli.

Mais cette douleur-là dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà supporté.

Cette douleur-là avait brisé son âme, l'avait scindée en deux et broyé ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Il perçut un cri atroce, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était lui qui hurlait, hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, tandis que l'homme derrière lui tranchait dans la chair et dans l'éther.

Puis son esprit sombra, et il crut qu'il avait gagné.

Que la mort voulait enfin de lui.

* * *

Quand la pluie l'éveilla au bord d'un caniveau qui débordait, Ianto comprit que l'enfer n'aurait jamais de fin. Il se redressa sur un coude, sentit un éclair de douleur fuser entre ses omoplates et, avec une grimace, se laissa choir dans l'eau usée, teintée de son propre sang. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Chacune de ses vertèbres lui faisait souffrir le martyr, et il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps. Il était cloué au sol, dans cette ruelle sordide de la banlieue de Londres, incapable de vivre, incapable de mourir. Le tatoué l'avait abandonné là, comme une carcasse sur laquelle on avait prélevé tous les bons morceaux et qui ne servirait plus qu'à nourrir les chiens errants.

Dans un effort surhumain, il se tourna vers le ciel qui déversait sa colère sur lui, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses yeux, sur ses joues, sur ses cheveux, tandis que les émotions virevoltaient autour de lui et en lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi. L'endroit était idéal pour une petite sieste, songea-t-il avec un gloussement rauque qui se changea en toux. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa dériver, tentant d'oublier la souffrance qui irradiait dans sa colonne vertébrale.

S'il devait rester là pour toujours, alors qu'il en fût ainsi.

* * *

La voix timide qui parla près de son oreille le surprit. Il n'avait pas perçu les sentiments. D'ordinaire, les sentiments précédaient toujours les mots.

\- Il est là ! Oh magie toute puissante, je suis arrivée trop tard...

Des sanglots étouffés, un reniflement, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Ianto fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il entendit la... personne ? vomir un peu plus loin.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est trop... trop... continua l'intruse, comme une excuse. À quoi ? Ianto l'ignorait. Puis : Beve ? Il faut que tu viennes avec du renfort. Je l'ai trouvé, oui. Dans un sale état, et c'est un euphémisme. On a... on a... (Nouveaux sanglots, incontrôlables, puis elle se remit à parler, difficilement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.) Ses ailes, on a coupé ses ailes, j'ignore comment on s'y est pris, c'est tellement, c'est tellement... Oui. D'accord. Je vous attends.

Un bruit d'étoffe, les pas se rapprochèrent, hésitants. Ianto sentit une main tâtonnante se glisser sur sa nuque pour le surélever. Il battit des paupières et les ouvrit enfin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue qui dirigeait vers lui un regard étrange, les larmes sillonnant ses joues. Je ne vous _sens_ pas...

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, renifla-t-elle en guise de réponse. J'ai mis trop longtemps à vous trouver. Trois semaines... ( _Trois semaines ? Seulement ?_ pensa confusément Ianto) Je n'imagine même pas par quoi vous êtes passé. C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute...

La vision de Ianto se précisa, et il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait sur le visage de la femme. Elle était aveugle. Un voile opaque recouvrait ses yeux, qui fixaient en réalité un point imaginaire derrière lui.

\- Je ne vous _sens_ pas, souffla-t-il de nouveau comme s'il espérait trouver là toute la clé du mystère.

\- Bientôt, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions. Mais je dois vous emmener loin d'ici, dans un endroit sûr, un endroit où on soignera votre... votre... horrible plaie.

Accroupie le long du caniveau, elle pressa sa tête contre l'étoffe de son chemisier. Malgré son âge moyen – trente ans ? trente-cinq ans ? – elle portait des vêtements vieillots, surannés. Un chemisier à col Claudine surmonté d'un cardigan jaune moutarde, et une jupe plissée, de la même couleur que le cardigan. De jolies boucles blondes, presque rousses, encadraient un visage songeur au regard de taupe.

Les sentiments ne tardèrent pas à surgir de nouveau, fulgurants.

 _Inquiétude affolement confusion compassion épouvante espoir pitié colère inquiétude..._

\- Oh mon dieu Jane, mais qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Pouah, il empeste !

Un homme se précipita au-dessus de lui, suivi d'une autre femme, plus jeune.

\- On doit l'emmener au Royaume. Tout de suite !

D'autres voix, d'autres sensations, confuses. On s'affairait autour de lui. La dénommée Jane posa une main sur son front, et c'est comme si tout disparaissait, comme s'il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de rien. La souffrance, les émotions, la vie.

Tout s'effaça dans un bien-être infini.

Pour la troisième fois de cette journée, Ianto Jones sombra dans le néant.


	5. Tenter de vivre

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà après une petite absence, pour la deuxième "partie" de l'histoire (mais ce sont des parties assez courtes en réalité). Changement d'ambiance pour entrer de plain-pied dans mon univers de prédilection, et introduction des premiers OC... j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous perturber. Rassurez-vous : je reste tout du long centrée sur Ianto, et il n'est absolument pas question de développer une romance avec un OC (Ianto appartient à Jack et rien qu'à Jack nanmého !). Les deux personnages que j'introduis ici ont beaucoup d'importance dans mon univers (Jane est l'héroïne d'un tome, et Beve d'un autre), mais n'auront qu'un rôle mineur dans cette histoire. Le fantôme de Lisa devrait quant à lui planer pendant quelques temps encore, puis... je n'en dis pas plus. :)_

 _Oh, et autre chose, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la mise en page, et notamment la suppression automatique des sauts de ligne... (je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'après coup dans les premiers chapitres) Pour le moment je mets une barre de séparation pour contrer cela, mais je ne trouve pas que ce soit très esthétique (à part pour délimiter mes élucubrations du début de chapitre), est-ce qu'il existe d'autres astuces ? J'ai cru voir que les étoiles et autres caractères spéciaux de séparation étaient supprimées aussi..._

 _S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, ma vieille version d'Antidote ne fonctionne plus depuis la dernière mise à jour de mon Mac et je suis très malheureuse depuis... :')_

 _Enfin, bref, j'arrête là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci de votre attention !_

* * *

 **Deuxième partie : Les rêves**

 **Chapitre 5**

Les draps dans lesquels Ianto se réveilla étaient si doux, si confortables, qu'un instant, il pensa avoir rêvé ces dernières semaines. Ça avait été si épouvantable, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Un cauchemar, juste un horrible cauchemar, et s'il tournait la tête il verrait le joli visage de Lisa qui dormait à ses côtés, paisible.

Il pivota, lentement, comme s'il voulait faire durer cet instant pour toujours. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas encore. Il voulait humer son parfum avant de la voir. Aussi, lorsqu'il ne rencontra que le vide sous ses doigts, lorsqu'à la place de l'odeur épicée de Lisa il n'y eut qu'un relent médical, une larme s'échappa de sa paupière et coula le long de sa joue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire et, immédiatement, se pinça les lèvres.

– Oh. Vous êtes réveillé ? demanda une voix timide à ses côtés.

Enfin, Ianto se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se tenait sur une chaise à son chevet, bien droite, dans la même tenue que lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti du caniveau. Cette fois-ci, elle portait des lunettes opaques qui camouflaient sa cécité. Derrière elle, les rideaux mal tirés d'une fenêtre laissaient entrer le soleil.

– Où...

Ianto tenta de parler, mais il lui semblait que ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas servi depuis une éternité.

– Au Royaume Caché, lui répondit calmement la blonde. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. L'énergie magique tempère vos capacités empathiques.

– Qu... quoi ? balbutia-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes, prenant soudain conscience de la blouse d'hôpital qu'on lui avait enfilé, et, en dessous, du bandage qui couvrait son torse.

Son dos le faisait encore souffrir, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi détendu, depuis une éternité. Il soupçonna d'avoir été mis sous sédatif pour calmer la douleur. L'aiguille d'une perfusion transperçait son avant-bras.

À l'opposé de la fenêtre et de la femme qui le veillait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

– Il est réveillé ? chuchota une voix douce, soucieuse de ne pas déranger le... malade.

 _Malade. C'était cela ! Il avait été malade, et les quelques semaines qu'il venait de passer n'avaient été rien d'autre que démence et hallucinations, l'effet de la médication peut-être, ou bien..._

Puis il se souvint des mots de l'aveugle ( _l'énergie magique tempère vos capacités empathiques_ ) et il se redressa complètement sur son lit, cherchant dans son environnement une réponse aux questions qui naissaient.

– Vous vous appelez Ianto Jones, c'est ça ? Pardon, nous avons fouillé dans vos effets personnels, fit la nouvelle venue, une jeune femme, au visage fin et grands yeux verts qui semblaient perpétuellement inquiets.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits tirés, et elle lui tendit une main par-dessus le lit. Il perçut ses émotions ( _curiosité fatigue stress sympathie timidité_ ), mais elles étaient assourdies, comme un bruit de fond, à la limite du perceptible.

– Bienvenue au Royaume Caché entre les Mondes, monsieur Jones ! déclara-t-elle avec bienveillance tandis qu'il lui serrait la main. Je suis Beve, la... co-dirigeante de cette endroit, et voici mon amie Jane. Ne vous faites plus de soucis. Nous allons nous occuper de vous désormais.

– Bienvenue au... quoi ? ne put que répéter le Gallois avec hébétude.

* * *

Comme Ianto le découvrit plus tard, "le Royaume Caché entre les Mondes" se situait dans une poche spatio-temporelle, une faille entre tous les mondes parallèles. Cette ville-monde nichée au creux d'une montagne, dont l'aspect médiéval formait un contraste avec les innovations technologiques que permettaient "l'énergie magique" qu'avait évoquée Jane, constituait un refuge pour une poignée de privilégiés qui y vivaient dans une relative harmonie. Tout au bout d'une avancée rocheuse, le passage vers les autres mondes ne pouvait être franchi que par des créatures semblables à des chevaux que les résidents nommaient elfides, et sur l'un desquels Ianto avait été amené, inconscient.

Car c'était là que se trouvait sa place, lui avait dit Jane. Il était un Gardien-fé, désormais. Tout comme elle.

– En réalité, c'est moi qui t'ai... engendré, si l'on peut dire, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix timide, une fois Beve partie. Tu es mort et je t'ai octroyé une partie de mon essence magique pour te ramener à la vie. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Je suis la première, et la... mère de tous les autres. C'est pour cela que tu ne perçois pas mes émotions.

Ianto déglutit, toujours aussi perdu.

– Pourquoi moi ?

Jane inclina la tête pour se donner le temps de répondre.

– Je ne choisis pas, si c'est ce que tu crois. À intervalle régulier, la magie des Gardiens-fé investit une personne qui possède toutes les qualités requises, une personne qui vient de mourir de mort accidentelle. Puis je pars à sa recherche pour lui expliquer ses droits et ses devoirs envers...

– Accidentelle ? la coupa subitement Ianto. Pardon, mais je ne suis pas mort de mort accidentelle. Si je suis bien mort. Merde !

Il reposa son crâne contre la tête du lit, encore confus et incertain à propos de toutes ces révélations. À Torchwood, il avait déjà vu des trucs dingues. Ça faisait même partie de son quotidien. Les Super, héros comme méchants, dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'imagination, les failles spatio-temporelles, les extra-terrestres, les mondes parallèles, il connaissait. Mais... lui et Lisa, ils avaient toujours été _normaux_. C'était leur normalité, au milieu de la folie de l'univers, qui le faisait tenir debout, qui le faisait continuer. Il ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, humides, redressa le menton, et se tourna vers Jane qui, ne le voyant pas, n'osait plus prendre la parole.

– J'ai... je me suis... enfin, c'était tout sauf accidentel. Je me suis donné la mort volontairement, alors...

L'aveugle hoqueta, choquée par la révélation.

– Oh. Oh ! Alors... c'est pour ça que tu es... enfin, tu es le premier que je trouve si tard et dans un tel... dans un tel... (Elle balbutia, enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux.) C'est toujours difficile, la première réaction, mais... mais ça n'est jamais si... Tes ailes, à quoi ressemblaient-elles ? demanda-t-elle de façon impromptue.

Ianto ferma les yeux, à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais...

– Grandes. À plumes rouges. Et dorées. Je crois. Je ne me suis jamais regardé dans un miroir.

Jane hocha la tête.

– Le halo doré, on l'a tous, comme les elfides. C'est grâce à cette magie que nous pouvons franchir le passage entre les mondes, nous aussi. La forme et la couleur de nos ailes, elle nous vient de notre état d'esprit lors de notre mort. Si tu as quitté ce monde en colère, ou malheureux, alors ça explique pourquoi... pourquoi tu as fait _cela_.

Elle ne pouvait pas évoquer l'amputation, Ianto s'en rendit rapidement compte. C'était un acte si abominable à ses yeux qu'il en était tabou. Il rougit et détourna le regard, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Jane se méprit sur son silence et eut un sourire triste en se levant de sa chaise.

– Elles repousseront, j'en suis sûre. Un jour, quand tu seras prêt. Et elles ressembleront à ce qui te rend heureux.

Elle quitta la pièce, et le Gallois expira doucement. Qu'elles repoussent ? Sûrement pas ! Il ne voulait pas de ces ailes, quel que soit leur aspect. Il ne voulait pas de ce titre, de cette magie, de cette... essence.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Oublier la chute de Torchwood, la mort de Lisa, et les semaines qui avaient suivi.

Et tenter de vivre, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix.


	6. Malgré la douleur et les cicatrices

_Bonjour ! Comme j'avance plutôt bien (j'en suis au chapitre 15), voici un petit chapitre en avance. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Ianto n'imaginait pas reprendre un semblant de vie normale dans un endroit aussi extraordinaire que le Royaume Caché, mais il se promit d'essayer. Tout valait mieux que l'enfer qu'il venait de traverser.

Il se rétablit peu à peu, parvint à se lever, et après quelques séances de rééducations, à se déplacer normalement. Jane était revenu le voir, chaque jour. Malgré ses réticences à aborder le sujet, il l'écouta lui parler des Gardiens-fé.

Tout d'abord, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, les Gardiens n'étaient pas immortels, du moins pas que Jane le sache. Elle-même avait près de quatre-vingt ans (mais elle était aussi à moitié elfe, comme une minorité de résidents du Royaume que l'on nommait les Silfes, et possédait, de base, une longévité accrue), et elle était persuadée qu'une fois leur mission effectuée, leur magie finirait par se dissoudre dans l'espace et le temps, et qu'ils se transformeraient en énergie pure. Ce n'étaient que des spéculations, bien sûr, mais cela faisait plus de soixante ans qu'elle étudiait le sujet, et les spéculations s'étaient petit à petit transformées en faits, puis en légendes.

Pas que cela change quoique ce soit pour Ianto, qui n'avait aucune envie de se changer en paillettes dorées, pas plus que de vivre éternellement, sous une forme ou une autre.

Les Gardiens-fé n'étaient donc pas immortels, seulement invulnérables. Rien ne pouvait les tuer, et eux-mêmes ne pouvaient donner la mort. Ils étaient comme... des boucliers, chargés de défendre certains êtres ou certaines choses à travers les mondes parallèles. Ianto n'avait pas vraiment compris qui ou quoi, mais cela avait un rapport avec l'essence même du multivers, et la nécessité de le garder dans un équilibre précaire. D'où leurs ailes, qui leur permettait, non seulement de voler, mais aussi de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Les Gardiens étaient disséminés à travers les mondes, et seule Jane était en mesure de les localiser.

Mais cela, ce n'était plus l'affaire du Gallois. Beve lui avait offert de rester au Royaume Caché, et, ne sachant où aller, il avait accepté, pour un temps du moins. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son monde, affronter le regard de ses proches ( _sa sœur, merde, sa sœur qui devait le croire mort, son beau-frère, sa nièce et son neveu qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais_ ), pas dans cet état. Pas après... tout ça.

Certes, ses ailes n'existaient plus. À la place, Ianto avait découvert, lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans une glace pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, deux abominables cicatrices qui barraient son dos de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. Cependant, ses capacités empathiques, elles, n'avaient pas disparues, même si la magie ambiante dans laquelle baignait le Royaume Caché les camouflait quasi entièrement. Jane avait mis un point d'honneur à lui apprendre à les contrôler, et Ianto avait fini par se laisser convaincre. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre qui que ce soit.

Il ne haïssait pas Jane. Il éprouvait même une certaine admiration pour cette femme discrète dont l'instinct de protection semblait dominer toutes ses autres qualités. Simplement, il n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était aveugle, ou comment elle était devenue la première des Gardiens. Pas plus qu'il ne lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu entre le désastre de Canary Wharf et la perte de ses ailes.

Depuis qu'il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il avait _voulu_ l'amputation de ses ailes et qu'il ne les regrettait pas, malgré la douleur, malgré les cicatrices, il sentait sa désapprobation silencieuse aussi sûrement que s'il avait pu capter ses émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas, et il ne ressentait pas l'envie de lui expliquer.

* * *

Et puis, il y eut les rêves.

Le premier rêve s'était manifesté juste après son réveil. Lisa était encore vivante, même si les cybermen (c'était comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient, dans son rêve) l'avaient grandement amochée. Les autres étaient tous morts, Torchwood venait tout juste de disparaître dans la bataille de Canary Wharf, mais Lisa, sa Lisa, était encore vivante.

Il était revenu à Cardiff, sa ville d'origine, pour trouver un moyen de la guérir, de l'empêcher de se transformer complètement en l'une de ces... choses. Il avait un plan.

Dans son rêve, il aidait un homme – une sorte de capitaine tout droit sorti de la Seconde Guerre mondiale – à capturer un ptérodactyle au milieu d'un hangar. À son réveil, cela lui avait paru absurde, évidemment. C'était son premier rêve depuis sa transformation, et c'était tout ce que son subconscient lui avait soufflé ? Un dinosaure et un héros de guerre sexy dans la banlieue de Cardiff ? N'importe quoi...

Pourtant, pourtant... cela lui avait paru si réel ! Il se souvenait encore de l'adrénaline octroyé par la chasse, de ses échanges acerbes avec son acolyte au manteau de la RAF ( _Ok, alors vous laissez entrer le ptérodactyle, mais pas moi ? - On a besoin d'un chien de garde. - Je peux le devenir. Comme un réceptionniste. Maintenance, repas, nettoyage. Ce manteau a bien besoin d'un nettoyage à sec. Comme un majordome, je peux être un majordome... - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un majordome..._ ), de son odeur lorsqu'ils avaient roulé l'un sur l'autre dans la poussière du hangar, de ses propres sentiments confus lorsque le capitaine avait enfin accepté de lui donner un travail. Un travail à Torchwood Cardiff.

Un travail qui allait lui permettre de sauver Lisa.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ianto avait continué à rêver, et c'était comme si un autre pan de l'histoire, un drôle de futur alternatif, se déroulait durant la nuit.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Jane, ni à Beve. Il ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de voir ces rêves s'évanouir, se déliter dans la réalité des mots.

Mais quand il était entré pour la première fois dans la maisonnette confortable que Beve lui avait attribué sur l'une des collines du Château, face aux montagnes majestueuses, il s'était posté devant le miroir de la salle de bain et avait soigneusement rasé la barbe qui recouvrait son visage. Puis il avait plongé son regard dans le miroir, dans ses yeux éteins, vieillis (il n'avait pas encore vingt-quatre ans, mais s'en donnait vingt de plus) et s'était promis intérieurement que dans cet univers alternatif, qu'il soit rêve ou réalité, sa Lisa vivrait, et qu'il la guérirait.

Parce que, sans cela, que lui restait-il ?


	7. Café, maintenance et nettoyage

_Bonjour ! Encore un chapitre de transition un peu complexe, j'en suis désolée... La partie 2 n'est pas la plus passionnante, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Avec toutes ces explications, le style est moins fluide et ça se ressent, je pense. J'espère que par la suite, vous accrocherez plus... En tout cas je suis en plein dans la troisième partie et je m'amuse bien à l'écrire !  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

En plus de la maison, on allait aussi lui attribuer un travail. Beve s'était arrangée pour lui obtenir un entretien avec le directeur adjoint du Cristal, l'entité la plus importante du Royaume.

En réalité, et Ianto s'en était aperçu bien plus tard, le Royaume Caché entre les Mondes n'était pas seulement un refuge. Il abritait également une organisation secrète chargée de protéger les univers parallèles, dont Beve était la co-dirigeante. (Elle possédait même le titre de reine, découvrit Ianto après coup, mais, après les brefs échanges qu'il avait eu avec elle, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la voir autrement que comme une jeune fille excessivement inquiète, dotée d'un syndrome de l'imposteur qui mettait à mal sa crédibilité de leader.)

Et, conjointement à l'Organisation qui envoyait ses agents sur le terrain, il y avait le Cristal, qui les préparait et veillait sur eux.

– En général, les Gardiens-fé font des très bons employés, vous savez, attaqua d'emblée Eoin, le directeur adjoint, en lui serrant la main. Ils sont loyaux et consciencieux. Nous en avons quelques uns qui travaillent ici avec Jane. La discrétion, il semble que ce soit l'un de vos traits les plus communs. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi.

– Si vous aviez des ailes qui vous poussaient soudainement dans le dos, vous auriez envie de vous faire discret, vous aussi, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ianto avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

L'homme – un Irlandais à l'œil gouailleur – esquissa un sourire énigmatique et le fit asseoir en face de lui.

– Et donc, monsieur Jones, que faisiez-vous avant d'atterrir ici ?

– Je travaillais à... à Torchwood, répondit-il après une once d'hésitation. Dans mon monde, c'était une organisation chargée de surveiller les activités des Super-héros et leurs antagonistes. J'étais l'assistant personnel d'Yvonne Hartman, la directrice. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Pas si longtemps que ça, en réalité, mais Ianto se garda bien de le dire. Pour lui, c'était comme une autre vie.

– Mazette, ce sont de bonnes références ! Je suis désolé, pour le moment nous n'avons pas de postes d'assistant à vous proposer. Vous devrez d'abord faire vos preuves. Il y a de la place au service Logistique, aux Archives et à la Recherche. Oh ! Et à la Classification des Mondes, aussi. Par la suite, évidemment, vous pourrez postuler pour entrer au service actif, dans l'Organisation. Vos dons empathiques, tout comme vos antécédents, nous seront très utiles.

Ianto haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas entré depuis trois minutes qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué et nauséeux. Même assourdies, les émotions de l'Irlandais ( _bienveillance préoccupation intérêt vigilance_ ) le rendaient irritable et il détestait ça. Pour une raison idiote, en rapport avec ses rêves, il avait revêtu un costume le matin-même - fourni par le Royaume – et se sentait ridicule et emprunté. Le directeur adjoint du Cristal, lui, portait un polo et un jean usé à taille large qui laissait entrevoir la marque de son boxer - décidément, personne dans ce royaume fantasque ne semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Tandis que l'autre le scrutait d'un œil critique, il tira sur les manches de sa veste et s'efforça de se composer une figure acceptable.

– Un poste dans n'importe quel service m'ira très bien, monsieur. Faire le café, la maintenance, le nettoyage, classer des documents, peu m'importe, s'entendit-il lui répondre d'une voix distante, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait.

( _– Et voici Ianto Jones. Il nettoie derrière nous et nous permet d'être à l'heure._

 _– Je fais de mon mieux._

 _– Et quelle allure en costume !_

 _– Attention, c'est du harcèlement, Monsieur._ )

Les bribes d'un dialogue rêvé trottèrent un instant dans son esprit. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs nocturne. Ça n'était pas réel. Ça n'était pas sa vie. Il devait se concentrer, revenir au présent. Plus tard, plus tard, il pourrait se laisser aller, y penser de nouveau.

( _Lisa bien à l'abri, dans les sous-sols du Hub, Lisa qui vivait, et qui l'aimait, et les autres qui l'ignoraient, Owen, Tosh et Susie, et maintenant cette nouvelle, qui se souciaient à peine de lui, mais quelle importance ? Pour le moment, son plan se déroulait comme prévu, et le capitaine Jack Harkness ne se doutait de rien..._ )

Plus tard, quand la nuit serait venue, songea-t-il en promenant son regard sur la maquette du Royaume qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec ses montagnes mouchetées de peinture blanche, ses torrents innombrables, la traverse qui menait au passage entre les mondes, et, à l'autre bout, le Château, comme une ville de papier accrochée sur le flanc de la montagne, séparée en deux par une cascade figée dans le temps et dans l'espace...

– Appelez-moi Eoin, enchérit le directeur adjoint, le sortant de sa rêverie. Je ne veux pas de "monsieur" entre nous. Bon, je crois que je sais. D'habitude, c'est ma femme qui est la plus douée pour le recrutement, mais en son absence, je vais faire au mieux. Le bureau de Classification des Mondes, je pense que ça vous conviendra. Angèle et Andrew ont vraiment besoin d'aide depuis le départ de Nadish.

Ianto acquiesça lentement. Le bureau de Classification des Mondes... c'était un nom qui lui plaisait. Certes, ça n'était pas Torchwood, mais il s'en contenterait.


	8. Une histoire de sentiments

_Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard... J'aimerais bien poster deux chapitres par semaine pour que l'histoire avance aussi pour vous, mais j'écris lentement en ce moment, ça me désespère un peu. Bon, on verra ce que ça donne ce week-end..._

 _En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, nous faisons connaissance avec deux personnages que j'ai développés spécifiquement pour cette histoire. Angie est fortement (mais librement) inspirée du personnage d'April Ludgate de la sitcom Parks & recreation, ainsi que de l'actrice Aubrey Plaza qui l'incarne. En tout cas, elle a sa tête, et une partie de son caractère. Ça peut paraître de la flemmardise, mais ça n'était pas vraiment prémédité, elle est apparue assez naturellement dans mon esprit (et sur scrivener) pour tenir compagnie et se lier d'amitié avec ce Ianto. :) Par contre, Andy est un personnage qui existait déjà auparavant dans ma tête, mais cette fiction me permet de le développer un peu plus. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tous les deux ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Sa première rencontre avec l'équipe réduite du bureau de Classification des Mondes aurait eu de quoi déstabiliser Ianto, s'il avait eu le cœur à ça. Après avoir emprunté l'un de ces "cercles de transport" si pratiques pour passer d'un endroit éloigné à l'autre d'un battement de cil, le directeur adjoint du Cristal le mena toujours plus bas dans les entrailles du Château, jusqu'à un sous-sol gigantesque aux murs recouverts d'archives. Un équipement moderne occupait le centre de l'espace et formait un contraste saisissant avec l'ambiance gothique qui se dégageait des hautes arcades de vieilles pierres.

– Bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance, avait rapidement dit Eoin avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir, laissant Ianto seul face à ses nouveaux collègues.

En fait de collègues, il n'y avait qu'une petite brune à peine sortie de l'adolescence et un grand gaillard aux cheveux blond et au sourire lumineux.

– Alors comme ça, c'est toi le type bizarre qui s'est coupé les ailes ? demanda d'emblée la jeune femme sur un ton indifférent.

Ianto haussa un sourcil. Que répondre à cela ?

– Euh... ouais. Jones, Ianto Jones. On m'a affecté ici... je crois.

Il tendit une main que la jeune fille dédaigna.

– Cool, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire un peu flippant, en l'examinant de pied en cap. Faudra que tu me racontes. Moi c'est Angèle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Angie. Et le type là-bas, c'est Andy. Ouais, "Angie et Andy", je sais, c'est naze. On dirait un duo de pop guimauve. Andy est homo, mais t'inquiète, t'es pas son genre. Il baise jamais les Gardiens-fé. Une histoire de sentiments, je crois. Bref, bienvenue dans l'équipe, Ianto ! Viens, je vais te présenter à la chef.

Laissant à peine le temps à Ianto d'assimiler la somme d'informations qu'elle venait de débiter, elle l'agrippa par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers les rangées d'archives.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une créature aussi haute que les murs, perchées sur quatre longues pattes velues, tandis que les quatre premières s'affairaient à classer des documents sur les étagères les plus hautes. Loin au-dessus, une petite tête à taille humaine, encadrée de longs cheveux châtains qui formaient un rideau opaque sur ses joues, se pencha vers eux.

– Bonjour, miss Brown ! cria Angie, les mains en porte-voix. Je vous présente Ianto, notre nouvelle recrue !

Lentement, la créature cligna de ses grands yeux globuleux et acquiesça du menton en direction de la silhouette pétrifiée de Ianto, qui ne savait quelle conduite adopter. (Il avait déjà croisé de nombreuses créatures extraordinaires depuis son arrivée, mais les réflexes de Torchwood avaient la vie dure, et il lui arrivait souvent de porter la main à son flanc avant de se rendre compte que d'une il ne portait plus d'arme, et que de deux, ces créatures étaient parfaitement inoffensives.) Finalement, il leva une main en guise de salut, et tourna vers Angie un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci lui sourit, de son drôle de sourire qu'il trouvait de plus en plus perturbant, et fit demi-tour.

– Voilà, tu as fait la connaissance de miss Brown, la directrice du CM. Elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais tu t'y feras. Andy la surnomme Brownie, moi je l'appelle la Velue. Quand elle n'est pas dans les parages bien sûr. C'est notre chef, tout de même.

Ianto haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

– J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Angie pour la façon dont elle t'a accueilli, l'informa Andy un peu plus tard. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, c'est sa façon d'être. On s'y fait, tu verras.

– Pas de problème, répondit Ianto en esquissant un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. J'apprécie sa franchise. Ça me change de la pitié de Beve et des regards consternés de Jane.

Andy lui rendit son sourire.

– Ouais, je connais ça. Jane est une amie de longue date. Je l'adore, mais parfois, elle est tellement coincée !

– Alors, c'est pour ça que vous avez du mal avec... avec les Gardiens-fé ? Angie a dit que...

– Ouais... Nan, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ou avec toi. Au fait, j'adore le costume ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

– Je ne disais pas ça pour... enfin...

Le blond partit d'un rire franc.

– Désolé ! J'arrête la drague, promis. Le harcèlement, c'est pas mon genre. Les Gardiens-fé sont...

– Loyaux, consciencieux et discret ? le coupa Ianto avec une pointe d'agacement. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Andy, il ajouta : Votre directeur adjoint, Eoin, m'a fait un topo.

– Oh ! Oui, il en connaît un rayon sur les Gardiens, lui aussi. On était assez proche, à une époque. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il y a une légende, qui court sur vous. On dit que lorsque vous aimez votre amour devient... invulnérable, comme vous. Qu'une fois que vous êtes transformé, vous n'aimez qu'une seule fois, pour l'éternité, et que vos ailes s'accordent avec la personne que vous aimez. Il grimaça : Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu tarte, je sais.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre ( _Lisa, c'est Lisa que j'aime... est-ce que mon amour pour elle l'a rendue invulnérable ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle semble si réelle dans mes rêves ?_ ), mais Angie choisit ce moment pour s'inviter dans la conversation.

– Hey, Jones ! Je peux t'appeler Jones ? Ça a un côté agent secret, j'adore ! Bref, t'as quel âge ?

– Vingt-quatre ans, répondit-il, interloqué.

– Et merde, c'est encore moi la plus jeune. Je vais devoir payer la première tournée au pub, ce soir. Et sinon, ça te dit de venir observer ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, à part moisir ici et parler cul avec Andy.

– Hey ! Je ne parle jamais de sexe au boulot, c'était Nadish qui...

– Ferme-là, Andy ! Bon, Ianto, suis-moi. Finalement je vais t'appeler Ianto. C'est trop cool, comme prénom.

– C'est gallois, l'informa le jeune homme.

Tandis qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, Ianto réalisa soudain quelque chose : depuis son arrivée au bureau de Classification des Mondes, il n'avait pas prêté une seule seconde attention aux émotions qui émanaient de ses collègues. Il soupira intérieurement, de soulagement et d'appréhension mélangés. L'idée qu'il allait peut-être commencer à se faire à cette nouvelle vie s'installait petit à petit dans son esprit, et il n'aimait pas spécialement ça.


	9. Le jus de chaussette habituel

_Bonjour ! Aïe aïe aïe, j'ai pas vraiment respecté mon engagement de poster deux chapitres dans la semaine... Pour me faire pardonner, je vais profiter du long week-end pour poster les deux chapitres qui concluent cette deuxième parties, et commencer la troisième partie... Voici dont le chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

– C'est bien, tu commences à contrôler tes capacités, lui avait dit Jane lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son premier jour de travail.

Ianto se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien contrôlé du tout, et à la place lui renvoya un sourire pincé.

Il voyait Jane une fois tous les quinze jours, pour apprendre à gérer son don d'empathie, mais aussi à manipuler cette drôle d'énergie enchantée qui enveloppait le Royaume et facilitait la vie de ses résidents. Téléportation, transmutation, télékinésie, télépathie : tout cela était déjà rendu possible par l'équipement techno-magique du Château. Mais lorsque le corps acceptait de se laisser remplir par les particules magiques, il se dotait de pouvoirs supplémentaires qui perduraient pendant quelques semaines dans les autres mondes. Pour cela, il existait un entraînement que seuls les aspirants au service actif étaient autorisés à pratiquer.

Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre le service actif de l'Organisation, Ianto n'avait pas osé décliner l'offre de Jane. Par moment, il avait l'impression de voir une psy. Une psy à qui il se refusait de dévoiler la moindre parcelle d'intimité, ce qui rendait leurs entretiens particulièrement inconfortables.

* * *

Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Angie. Elle était fascinée par tout ce qui était morbide et bizarre, passait du coq à l'âne lorsqu'elle parlait, souriait très rarement et toujours avec ce regard qui lui donnait l'air de fomenter un meurtre, s'arrêtait parfois brusquement pour se murer dans un silence qui pouvait durer toute une journée, mais jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec compassion, jamais elle ne l'avait traité différemment d'Andy (qui, tout comme Jane, était un Silfe et comptait presque un siècle d'existence) ou de miss Brown, qui, en terme de bizarrerie, les surclassait tous.

Le premier jour, il l'avait donc suivie deux étages au-dessus, au soutien logistique du service actif, qui travaillait en lien étroit avec le CM.

– On est peut-être tout en bas de la hiérarchie, mais crois-moi, c'est nous, le pilier du Cristal, déclara froidement Angie tout en le guidant à travers une enfilade de salles vitrées à l'équipement high-tech.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau où une dizaine d'individus s'agitaient derrière d'immenses écrans virtuels. Diverses émotions planaient autour d'eux – _nervosité, contrôle de soi, concentration, stress, lassitude, espoir, résignation_ \- mais Ianto s'efforça de ne pas se laisser submerger, et se composa un visage aussi neutre que possible.

Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

– Ah, Angie ! Tu tombes à pic, cria l'un d'eux en les découvrant sur le seuil. Est-ce que tu as trouvé la liste des contacts que je t'avais demandée ?

– Monde 142PZ658, réseau de quatre-cent soixante-huit contacts répertoriés à ce jour dans trente-deux pays, dont cent vingt-et-un de premier rang et quarante-six agents dormants, voici la liste, débita Angie sans se démonter, en lui présentant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

– Merci, ma belle, t'es la meilleure.

L'homme s'était déjà détourné pour parler avec l'un de ses collègues lorsque Angie prit de nouveau la parole.

– Vous avez affaire à quoi cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant les écrans, sur lesquels Ianto devinait des cartes où clignotaient des points rouges, diverses caméras de surveillances et une caméra en vue subjective.

– La cellule Cinquante-huit a perdu de vue l'un de ses agents, Samuel, dans une prise d'otages au Yemen. Il ne répond pas à leurs messages télépathiques, alors on met la grosse machine en marche pour le retrouver, répliqua distraitement l'un de ceux qui étaient assis. Oh, tant que tu es là, tu pourrais nous ramener des cafés ? On va en avoir pour un moment.

– Des cafés. Ouais ouais.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur les écrans, émit un drôle de frisson et sortit d'un pas pressé, Ianto sur ses talons.

\- Pfff... quelle bande de con ! ne put-elle se retenir une fois dans la cuisine, hors de portée de voix. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas Nadish, pourtant tu fais deux fois la taille de ce gringalet. À leurs yeux, on n'existe que pour leur porter leurs dossiers et leur précieux café. Je suis contente d'avoir quitté le service actif. Tu prépares le café, Jones ?

Il acquiesça. Le café ? Ça, oui, il savait faire. Il s'approcha du percolateur qui trônait dans un angle, et, en un tour de main, prépara huit tasses de café fumant, dosé à souhait. À Torchwood, son café avait été l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Yvonne ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Mais il n'était plus à Torchwood...

– Okay. Dorénavant, ça, tu le réserves pour Andy et moi, et éventuellement la Velue, lui ordonna Angie avec de gros yeux après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans l'une des tasses.

– Euh... d'accord ?

Sans vergogne, et au grand désarroi du Gallois qui poussa un cri de surprise, elle versa dans l'évier le liquide de chaque tasse et le remplaça par une cafetière de café soluble. Voyant l'air désespéré de Ianto, elle haussa les épaules.

– Pas question qu'on les habitue à quelque chose d'aussi bon, ils risqueraient d'y prendre goût. Le jus de chaussette habituel, ça leur ira très bien.

* * *

Recevoir et transmettre les informations, les trier, les classifier, faire le relais avec la Logistique, la Direction du Personnel, les Archives Internes ( _ceux-là, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte_ , avait dit Angie devant un Ianto médusé, _ils sont vraiment, vraiment trop bizarres_ ) et divers autres départements du Cristal, voilà quelle était globalement leur mission. Ianto se prêta au jeu, et fut le premier étonné à prendre plaisir à effectuer son travail. En premier lieu, il appréciait la tranquillité paradoxale de l'endroit. Paradoxale, car à cette époque de l'année, de nombreux services avaient besoin d'eux et ils couraient parfois d'un service à l'autre du matin jusqu'au soir. Mais cela plaisait au Gallois : moins il avait à penser durant la journée, mieux il se portait. Et, oui, malgré tout, il régnait une certaine tranquillité entre les rayonnages imposants, à peine éclairés, que miss Brown passait beaucoup de temps à inspecter.

Il avait décliné les invitations d'Andy et Angie à venir boire un coup avec eux, et, le soir, préférait rentrer chez lui pour se mettre au lit dès que possible. Prétextant des insomnies, il avait soutiré à Jane une technique infaillible, mêlant magie et concentration, pour s'endormir rapidement.

Car, avec le sommeil, venaient les rêves.

Et avec les rêves, venait Lisa.

* * *

Aussi, la nuit où Lisa mourut pour la seconde fois, Ianto crut-il que le désespoir aurait cette fois raison de lui.


	10. Les larmes coulent encore

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici la fin de la deuxième partie. Je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à le retravailler comme je le voudrais, alors le voilà tel quel. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Le personnage d'Hanazawa Rui est encore un petit clin d'œil, au drama japonais Hana Yori Dango cette fois-ci. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vu, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de la façon dont ce personnage était traité à la fin, alors voilà. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _– Vous auriez pu la sauver ! Vous êtes pire que toutes les créatures enfermées en bas. Si un jour je dois vous sauver, je vous regarderai souffrir et mourir !_

 _Colère, amertume, désespoir... Ces émotions mêlées sont bien celles de Ianto, pas de doute. Elles le dévorent de l'intérieur, bouillonnent dans son esprit, mais ce sont elles qui le maintiennent debout._

 _– Il n'y avait aucune autre solution pour l'arrêter ! lui hurle son patron, et en cet instant, s'il pouvait le tuer, il le ferait, certainement, parce qu'il a tué Lisa ! Il a tué Lisa et il n'éprouve aucun remord, il semble même s'en réjouir, et Ianto le hait, le hait tellement..._

 _Et Toshiko dit quelque chose, et soudain, c'est l'espoir, l'espoir insensé, mais que lui reste-t-il d'autre ? Si Lisa est morte... si Myfanwy a tué Lisa..._

Un froissement de draps. Ianto s'entortilla dans sa couette, le visage crispé, une sueur froide dégoulinant sur sa nuque.

 _– Ianto, ne fais pas de bêtises ! lui fait Jack Harkness alors qu'il pointe son arme sur lui, sur eux tous._

 _– Je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

 _C'est la vérité. Il n'y a rien, rien à part Lisa. Sans elle l'univers, son univers, n'a plus aucun sens._

 _– On a toujours quelque chose à perdre._

 _Non, il ne veut plus écouter cet homme et ses remarques perfides._

 _– Je vais retourner là dedans et je vais la sauver. Si vous essayez de m'en empêcher, je tire._

 _Il veut se détourner d'eux, retourner dans le Hub, mais Jack est plus rapide et le désarme, et maintenant c'est lui qui le tient en joue..._

 _– Quand tu profères de telles menaces, assure-toi de pouvoir les mettre à exécution. Maintenant, désobéis-moi et je te tue !_

 _Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, tue-moi, pense Ianto._

 _– Ne me touchez pas ! profère-t-il à haute voix, en y mettant toute la haine qui l'anime._

 _– Tu veux retourner là-dedans ? Alors vas-y et finis le boulot. Si elle est encore en vie, tue-la._

 _Non... Non, non, non. Il est encore plus monstrueux que ce qu'il imaginait. Ce qu'il est en train de lui demander... Il ne peut pas faire ça à Lisa, il en est incapable._

Pas encore. Pas une nouvelle fois, souffla Ianto en s'agitant dans son sommeil.

 _– Pas question._

 _– Tu as amené cette chose ici sans nous le dire, tu nous l'as cachée ! Il est temps pour toi de refaire partie de notre équipe. La fille que tu aimais est morte. Ta loyauté est envers nous désormais._

 _– Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça..._

 _– Soit tu l'exécutes, soit je vous tue tous les deux !_

 _D'un regard déterminé il affronte son patron, cherchant une réplique qui lui ferait mal, vraiment mal, parce qu'il a envie de le faire souffrir, de lui infliger la douleur qu'il ressent et qui est en train de le tuer à petit feu._

– Non. Vous ne m'obligerez pas à le faire. Vous croyez être un héros, mais vous êtes le pire de tous les monstres que je connaisse, murmura Ianto dans un souffle, tandis que les larmes se répandaient sur son oreiller.

* * *

Il avait perdu Lisa, à nouveau. Ils s'y étaient mis à quatre pour la tuer, criblant de balles son corps d'emprunt, et lui s'était précipité vers elle, vers la vraie elle, et il avait pleuré, pleuré jusqu'à se sentir totalement vidé.

Quand il s'éveilla, au petit matin, ses larmes coulaient encore.

* * *

C'était le week-end, et un pâle soleil d'automne illuminait les cimes couvertes de neiges éternelles. Ianto se traîna hors de son cottage et s'engagea lentement sur un sentier qui serpentait à flanc de montagne, entre les arbres et les constructions éparses. Il se sentait lourd, comme si son âme pesait une tonne. Lourd et épuisé.

Il déambula sans but jusqu'à la vallée, et s'installa sur un rocher qui surplombait la Rivière du Milieu, dont le cours séparait le Château en deux parties distinctes. Là, il ramena ses deux jambes contre lui et posa le menton contre son genoux, le regard perdu sur les ridules que l'eau produisait en se faufilant entre les pierres.

Imperméable aux sons qui l'environnaient, à l'humidité qui transperçait le tissu de son jean, aux parfums d'humus et de champignons, il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans le marasme de ses pensées une raison à ce fiasco.

Il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient, et sursauta lorsqu'une voix se manifesta dans son dos.

– Hey ! Vous êtes Ianto, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers la silhouette qui le surplombait. Celle-ci quitta l'ombre des arbres pour venir s'installer à la gauche du jeune homme.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, ça n'était pas mon intention, fit l'intrus avec un fort accent japonais dans la voix. Je m'appelle Hanazawa Rui. Je suis un Gardien moi aussi, ajouta-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Ianto plissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter, et encore moins avec un autre individu de son espèce.

 _Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après la nuit dernière._

– C'est Jane qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il, sur la défensive.

L'autre passa une main sur sa nuque, manifestement très gêné.

– Ouais... ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée de sa part. Elle croyait qu'on pourrait vous aider. Cela fait un an bientôt que je suis comme ça, vous savez. Avant, j'étais complètement paumé, et...

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, le coupa Ianto d'un ton sec.

Sans poser plus de questions, celui-ci commença à se relever. Un instant, Ianto se sentit un peu coupable de sa froideur envers ce grand gaillard en costume gris et aux cheveux teints en roux, qui visiblement n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'entretenir la conversation. Il le laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas, et inspira un peu d'air.

– Est-ce que... est-ce que ça peut arriver qu'on perçoive ce qui se passe dans les autres mondes ? demanda-t-il enfin, sans dévier son regard de l'onde claire qui s'écoulait sous ses pieds.

– Comment ça ? fit l'asiatique d'un ton curieux.

S'efforçant de retenir son impatience, Ianto précisa :

– Des gens, des événements, des sentiments qui viennent d'un monde parallèle. Est-ce qu'on pourrait les percevoir, d'ici ? Si on avait, par exemple, un double quelque part...

– Le mieux serait de poser la question à Jane, mais je suis très mal placé pour vous dire quoi faire. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, et continua : Oui. Oui, c'est possible, pour les Gardiens-fé. Nos perceptions sont accrues dans bien des domaines, surtout en ce qui concerne le multivers. À mon arrivée ici, j'ai rêvé d'un de mes doubles, qui venait d'être ordonné prêtre. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, mais peu à peu, j'ai compris que ce double existait bien. J'en ai discuté avec Jane, puis avec d'autres Gardiens. Beaucoup ont déjà vécu une expérience similaire, à leur début. Lorsque nous ne maîtrisons pas encore bien nos dons, notre... instinct de protection prend d'autres chemins. Petit à petit, notre esprit se détache naturellement de nos rêves, et nos ailes prennent le relais pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. En tout cas, de mon côté ça n'a duré que quelques mois, puis je n'ai plus jamais rêvé d'autres... vies.

Surpris, Ianto se tourna vers Rui, qui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, regardait ailleurs.

– Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, termina-t-il en se détournant, une main levée pour appuyer son salut.

Ianto le regarda s'éloigner sur le sentier jonché de feuilles mortes et se perdre dans l'ombre du sous-bois. Toutes ces révélations ne rimaient à rien. De toute façon, Lisa était morte, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mort semblait inéluctable, quelque soit le monde dans laquelle elle se déroulait.

La mort de Lisa contre sa propre survie.

Il posa de nouveau son menton sur ses genoux et se perdit dans la contemplation des feuillages rouges et dorés qui bruissaient sur l'autre rive, espérant que son esprit allait très vite se détacher de tout ça pour en finir avec les rêves.

Il était temps pour lui de reprendre pied dans la réalité.


	11. Une bonne cuite à la téquila

_Bonjour ! Voilà le début de la troisième partie de cette fanfiction. Sachant que je viens de commencer la quatrième partie et, accessoirement, de dépasser les 20000 mots... C'est pas énorme mais pour moi qui écris habituellement à une allure d'escargot, c'est incroyable ! ^^ J'espère arriver au bout en tenant le même rythme.  
_

 _Dans les deux prochains chapitres, je vais faire pas mal de références à l'épisode audio de Big Fish "Broken", qui fait le lien entre les épisodes "Cyberwoman" et "They keep killing Suzie". Je trouve qu'il comble assez bien les trous laissés par la série et je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour imaginer autre chose..._

 _Pour le reste, tout sort de mon petit cerveau tordu, évidemment. :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Troisième partie : La réalité**

 **Chapitre 11**

Pourtant, les rêvent continuèrent.

Lorsque Ianto se rendit à son travail, le lundi suivant, c'était comme si les derniers mois n'avait rien guéri de son âme tourmentée. La douleur de la perte le transperçait de part en part. Il fit son travail sans se départir de son habituel visage neutre, souriant timidement aux plaisanteries d'Andy et échangeant avec Angie quelques commentaires ironiques sur Miss Brown et sur « les abrutis du service Logistique » comme elle avait l'habitude de les nommer. Cependant, intérieurement, il avait à nouveau l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Une mort lente, douloureuse, qui n'aurait plus jamais de fin.

Et la nuit, la nuit… c'était comme si la souffrance se démultipliait, se diffusait à l'infini dans une fractale diabolique qui le vidait peu à peu de toute substance vitale. _Comme si des rats grignotaient son estomac…_

Il ignorait d'où lui était venue cette idée, mais c'était cela, exactement.

* * *

Une nuit, le rêve se fit plus horrible que jamais. Il était parti en mission aux Breacon Beacons, et avait failli se faire dépecer par une bande de cannibales qui se prétendaient humains. Dans son rêve, une fois rentré chez lui, il avait tenté d'en finir à l'aide d'une boîte de cachets, exactement comme à Londres, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ignorait pourquoi son autre lui s'était dégonflé. Était-ce parce que lui-même, le double aux ailes brisées, ne pouvait plus mourir ? En tout cas, il s'en était voulu. Mourir aurait été plus simple : les rêves auraient pris fin.

Après cet épisode, il s'efforça de dormir le moins possible, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son désespoir nocturne. Lui qui avait cherché le sommeil pendant de nombreux mois le fuyait maintenant résolument. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il se rendait au service de Classification des Mondes, les cernes creusaient un peu plus ses joues et ses réparties perdaient de leur piquant.

C'est pourquoi, un soir, Angie l'alpagua par le bras alors qu'il quittait le sous-sol et planta un regard sombre dans ses yeux fatigués.

— Bon, Ianto, on a un problème, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme en l'entraînant à sa suite vers le cercle de transport. T'es plus aussi drôle qu'avant. Et qui dit problème, dit solution : une bonne cuite à la téquila. Tu me racontes tes ennuis, je te raconte les miens, on fait comme si l'alcool arrangeait tout et demain, on se remet à dégoiser sur les abrutis de la Logistique, comme d'habitude. Ok ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que… commença Ianto, mais Angie secoua la tête et le tint fermement par le bras tandis qu'un maëlstrom de magie verdâtre les emmenait loin des locaux du CM.

* * *

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Ianto était installé dans le canapé crevé qui trônait au milieu du salon d'Angie. Il promena son regard sur la pièce, osant à peine bouger dans le capharnaüm ambiant. Et encore, le terme « capharnaüm » était presque trop faible pour désigner l'amoncellement de linge, vaisselle sale, papiers, bibelots et meubles divers qui peuplaient l'univers d'Angie dans l'anarchie la plus complète.

La propriétaire des lieux revint avec, entre les mains, deux shooter et une bouteille de téquila qu'elle posa sans ménagement sur la table basse, écartant au passage une petite culotte, une canette de coca light encore à moitié pleine et un vieux magazine de science-fiction. Puis elle s'installa sur le pouf qui faisait face au canapé et servit généreusement les deux petits verres.

—Écoute Angie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de… fit timidement Ianto tandis que la jeune fille buvait cul sec son shooter.

— Je commence, alors, le coupa aussitôt Angie avant de se resservir. Je m'appelle Angèle Vanoverveldt, et je viens d'un monde en guerre. Mes parents faisaient partie de la résistance secrète, ils se battaient pour la liberté. Un jour, ils ont rencontré une cellule envoyée par le Royaume Caché pour les aider. Notre cachette n'était plus assez sûre et mes parents leur ont demandé de nous mettre, mon frère aîné et moi, à l'abri. J'avais cinq ans quand ils nous ont laissé ici, au Royaume Caché. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Quelques semaines plus tard, quelqu'un les avait dénoncé.

Angie parlait d'une voix rauque, très basse, les yeux dans le vague et la main droite replaçant constamment une de ses mèches brunes derrière l'oreille. Tout en l'écoutant, Ianto avala une grande gorgée de téquila qui lui brûla l'œsophage. Il fit une grimace et reposa le verre que la jeune fille s'empressa de remplir à nouveau.

— J'étais une enfant… précoce, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? Mon frère Anthony a rejoint le service actif à l'âge de dix-huit et je l'ai suivi moins d'un an plus tard. Je n'avais pas encore quinze ans. J'étais amoureuse d'Ahmed, son meilleur ami. Le jour de mes seize ans, Ahmed m'a embrassée et je ne les ai plus quittés. Anthony, Ahmed et moi. Les 3A. On formait une équipe d'enfer, la cellule Quarante-deux dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est moi qui ai choisi notre matricule. Douglas Adams, tu saisis la référence ? Bref, j'étais douée pour l'espionnage, la plupart du temps on travaillait sous couverture. Et puis un jour, ça… a mal tourné. On nous a découvert, et le soutien logistique… ils ont complètement merdé. Mon frère et mon premier amour… ils ont été exécutés sous mes yeux, tous les deux. Décapités. Je crois que toutes les cuites de la terre ne m'enlèveront jamais les images dans ma tête. Le sang. Les cris. Les pleurs. La puanteur. Le bruit des os sciés. Le rire de nos bourreaux. La honte que j'ai ressenti quand ma vessie et mes intestins ont lâché.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour avaler un nouveau shot. Grimaça. Secoua ses mèches brunes.

— Bref. J'ai été sauvée in extremis par nos renforts. Après ça, j'ai quitté le service actif et j'ai rejoins le Cristal, mais la douleur n'a jamais disparu. Les cauchemars non plus, ni ce putain de sentiment de culpabilité. Ça a fait deux ans, hier. Deux putains d'années de solitude et de larmes et d'insomnies…

Elle avait gardé la même voix monotone durant tout son discours, le menton tourné vers la fenêtre. Ianto leva son regard bleu vers elle. Il n'avait jamais tenté de capter ses émotions, et maintenant il redoutait de les percevoir.

— Angie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmura-t-il piteusement.

— C'est à ton tour, dit-elle simplement en pivotant son regard vers lui, l'alcool faisant briller ses yeux bruns.

Ianto but d'une traite son deuxième verre et le reposa sur la table basse. Sans le vouloir, il avait retenu sa respiration en avalant, et, tout en laissant la chaleur de la téquila se diffuser lentement en lui, il expira doucement l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

— Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, et il y a sept mois, le même jour, j'ai perdu ma petite amie, ma patronne, mes amis, ma vie et mon humanité, commença-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il raconta tout, presque sans s'arrêter. L'enfer de la bataille de Canary Wharf, sa déchéance dans les rues de Londres, l'amputation de ses ailes, puis l'arrivée de Jane et sa venue au Royaume Caché, en piteux état.

Enfin, il raconta les rêves. La vie de son double, là-bas, à Cardiff. Le capitaine Jack Harkness et la petite équipe de Torchwood 3. L'espoir, à nouveau, de sauver Lisa. Les mensonges, les dissimulations de son double à travers lequel il vivait cette autre vie. Lui-même n'en était pas très fier, mais que faire d'autre ?

Il parla du professeur Tanizaki. De la jeune livreuse de pizza. Tous deux morts à cause de lui, de son deuxième lui. Il parla des semaines qui avaient suivi, toutes ces semaines qu'il avait tenté d'occulter en dormant le moins possible.

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus difficilement de faire la différence entre les deux vies qu'il menait. Les pensées et les sentiments de l'autre se mêlaient aux siennes, rejaillissaient durant la journée, troublait ses sens. Parfois, il se tournait vers Andy pour lui poser une question et une fraction de seconde il imaginait parler à Owen ou à Gwen. Il voyait Angie qui tapait sur son clavier, concentrée sur son poste, et il lui fallait un instant avant d'ôter de son esprit l'image de Tosh, la discrète Tosh, lui renvoyant un sourire réconfortant.

Mais Angie ne souriait jamais, du moins pas de cette façon-là, et Andy n'avait ni le caractère grognon d'Owen, ni l'obstination de Gwen. Ianto n'arrivait même pas à le comparer à Jack : Andy était aussi beau parleur, mais il n'avait pas le tempérament d'un leader et sa personnalité était beaucoup plus paisible que celle du capitaine.

Il lui raconta tout cela, puis il se tut. L'alcool commençait à brouiller ses sens, et avait enveloppé sa tête dans un cocon feutré.

— Hé ben, commenta Angie en lui versant un énième verre de téquila. De nous deux, je ne sais pas qui remporte la palme de la vie la plus merdique. Il va falloir demander à Andy…

— Non !

Le cri était sorti spontanément d'entre ses lèvres. Il se reprit, balbutiant :

— S'il… s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, même pas à Andy.

Angie le scruta d'un air faussement soupçonneux, puis, sembla se résigner.

— D'accord, comme tu veux. À condition que tu nous accompagnes de temps en temps au pub. Andy est très chouette, mais sa conversation est un peu monotone. J'ai besoin de variété dans la vie, moi !

Ianto haussa un sourcil. Parfois, l'attitude d'Angie le déconcertait totalement. Elle continua :

— Tu as d'autres requêtes, Jones ?

— Eh bien, puisqu'on en parle, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, la téquila, c'est pas trop mon truc, en réalité. Tu n'aurais de la bière, plutôt ?

Angie roula des yeux, mais répondit par un sourire de connivence, avant de se lever. La soirée ne faisait que commencer…


	12. Se sentir vivant

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 12. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Il y a encore des références à l'épisode audio "Broken", mais j'ai un peu extrapolé la suite, je l'avoue... :)_

 _Je serai peut-être partie en vacances la semaine prochaine (je dis peut-être, parce que cette année pour les vacances rien ne va comme il le faudrait...), du coup je vais poster un chapitre ce week-end, puis il y aura sans doute un trou de 10 jours._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Ianto se réveilla en grimaçant, des courbatures jusque dans les jambes, l'estomac en bouillie et la sensation qu'un marteau-piqueur avait pris d'assaut son cerveau. Il lui fallut un moment avant d'appréhender son environnement, et de comprendre que non, on ne l'avait pas cambriolé dans la nuit. Il s'était simplement endormi sur le canapé d'Angie, entre deux soutiens-gorge, un reste de pizza et une pile de dvd qui s'était écroulée au sol.

Il regretta silencieusement d'avoir été entraîné chez Angie sans même avoir pris le temps de se changer. Il avait pris l'habitude de porter le costume lorsqu'il travaillait, influencé par son double sans doute, à moins que ce ne ne soit l'inverse ? En tout cas, il avait l'impression que cet uniforme par défaut camouflait à la fois son âme et les deux cicatrices qui barraient son dos. Un repli contre lui-même.

Il avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate durant la soirée et les avaient soigneusement accrochés à une patère derrière la porte d'entrée, mais sa chemise pourpre et son pantalon avaient souffert durant la nuit sur le canapé. Il grogna, s'efforçant de reconstituer le puzzle de la soirée. Après leurs confessions respectives, Angie était partie dans la cuisine et revenue avec deux pintes remplies à ras-bord d'une bière mousseuse que Ianto reconnut à la première gorgée, avec un cri de surprise, comme de la Brains, la bière brassée à Cardiff.

Angie lui avait expliqué qu'avec la magie de la « Machine à créer » que tous les résidents du Royaume possédaient dans leur cuisine, elle avait demandé (et obtenu) la bière préférée du Gallois. Puis ils avaient devisé sur les miracles et les avancées technologiques que la magie du Royaume avait permises, et sur les noms à leur donner. Angie avait baptisé sa Machine « Miss Boitatou ». Ianto proposa de l'appeler la « _Swift Gift Box_ ».

S'en était suivi un long débat houleux que seules deux personnes fortement alcoolisées pouvaient soutenir sur le sens de la vie, la beauté de la nature et la recette authentique du _welsh rabbit_ (Étant d'origine flamande, Angie n'avait pas le même avis sur le sujet que Ianto).

Enfin, Angie était partie se coucher et l'avait laissé là, sur son canapé crevé dont les ressorts grinçaient à chaque mouvement. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Ianto Jones de sombrer dans le sommeil du juste à peine quelques secondes après le départ de son amie.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait rêvé… Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et posa les mains sur ses tempes pour tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs. Oui, il avait rêvé, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, le rêve n'avait pas été _si_ désagréable. Du moins, pas tout le temps.

Il avait retrouvé Jack dans un pub dont la tenancière s'était révélée être une trafiquante d'êtres humains pour le compte d'extra-terrestres peu scrupuleux. À un moment, il se souvint avoir déraillé. Mettant à exécution la menace proférée lors de la mort de Lisa, il avait abandonné Jack alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture et s'était sauvé.

Plus tard, il s'était ravisé. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement… Était-ce sa mère qu'il avait eu au téléphone ? Sa mère qui lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, elle était malade, et lui qui ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son patron qu'il avait envoyé vers une vie de supplices… Alors, il était retourné en arrière pour tirer Jack des griffes des extra-terrestres, un Jack attaché à une machine infernale, un Jack qu'il avait d'abord cru mort. Mais, oui ! Il lui avait fait du bouche-à-bouche et Jack s'était réveillé, toujours flamboyant, semblable à lui-même. Ils avaient fui, ensemble, et s'étaient retrouvés dans les rues de Cardiff.

Enfin, Ianto l'avait rejoint à l'intérieur du SUV, et ils avaient eu une conversation franche, pour la première fois depuis… jamais.

Jack lui avait dit qu'il était son ami.

Puis il avait insinué que son café n'était pas toujours si bon… Non. Ianto secoua la tête. Ça, ça devait être les effets de l'alcool. Personne n'avait jamais osé critiquer son café.

Et ensuite, Jack lui avait promis de tout faire pour effacer sa douleur, et…

Ianto écarquilla les yeux.

Non. Il n'avait pas… Il ne pouvait pas…

Il se redressa du canapé, soudain affolé, et, ignorant le monde qui vacillait sous ses pieds, se précipita vers la chambre d'Angie, dont la porte entrebâillée laissait entendre des ronflements sonores.

— ANGIE ! cria-t-il en surgissant dans l'antre de la dormeuse, dont il ne devinait qu'une masse de cheveux emmêlés sous la couette. Angie, réveille-toi ! Je dois te dire un truc !

— Humgrrmbl, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il avisa un oreiller tombé à terre, sur une pile de vêtements dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'ils étaient propres ou sales, et s'en empara pour le jeter sur la jeune fille.

Enfin, une tête chiffonnée et grognonne émergea des profondeurs du lit.

— Hey, Jones, du calme. C'est pas parce qu'on a partagé une bouteille de téquila que tu peux…

— Je crois que j'ai embrassé mon boss, la coupa Ianto.

— Quoi ? Le visage d'Angie se fit perplexe, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Tu as embrassé la Velue ? Mais quand ?

L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut au tour de Ianto d'arborer un air incrédule, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre ce que lui disait Angie. Puis, il éclata de rire, d'un rire fou, irrépressible, à la limite du nerveux. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer, tandis qu'Angie le contemplait avec un sourire plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire, qui découvrait ses dents blanches et creusait deux fossettes sur ses joues. Enfin, après quelques soubresauts, il s'essuyait les yeux et les reporta sur la jeune fille.

— Quoi ? Oh là là, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser, fit-il tandis qu'elle le regardait en silence, son sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

— Rien. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire.

— Et moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire sans avoir l'impression que tu veux me tuer dans mon sommeil.

— Ben, on fait des progrès, tous les deux, hein ? Cette soirée a été un succès… Si on oublie le fait que ce matin j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaie d'extirper mon cerveau en passant par mes oreilles.

Ianto s'installa sur le bord du lit, le cœur plein de sentiments contradictoires. Il se sentait à la fois plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis Canary Wharf, mais aussi rempli d'interrogations. Petit à petit, son rêve prenait de la consistance, depuis le baiser, les baisers, jusqu'à…

Il se redressa soudain, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit.

— J'ai fait plus que l'embrasser… J'ai couché avec lui. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça dit de moi ? J'ai couché avec mon patron !

— Oh ! Tu veux parler du beau capitaine en manteau bleu ? Et donc ? C'était comment ?

Angie était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, et s'était redressée sur son lit pour écouter le Gallois, laissant apercevoir le t-shirt trop large – à l'effigie des Poufsouffles – qu'elle avait gardé pour dormir.

— Angie, je sais que notre amitié vient de franchir une étape, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter mes rêves érotiques.

L'intéressée fit une moue comique et leva les yeux au plafond.

— Oh, voyons, comme si j'avais envie d'entendre tes exploits au lit, même virtuels. Bon. Écoute. C'est plutôt bien, non ? Il n'y a rien de mal à s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. Même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

— Et oublier Lisa, faire comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais passé ? Je l'aimais ! Je n'ai pas le droit…

— Sept mois de deuil, Ianto ! Tu ne peux pas te punir indéfiniment.

— Et c'est celle qui fait son deuil depuis deux ans qui me dit ça.

Angie passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'air gêné.

— En fait, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu une aventure avec Kat. C'était stupide, et je savais que je faisais souffrir Lily, son ex, mais…

— Kat ?

Ce fut son tour d'avoir l'air perdu. Angie le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

— Kat. La Reine Noire. Notre deuxième reine, avec Beve la Reine Blanche. Petite. Rousse. Lesbienne. Ça fait sept mois que tu es parmi nous et tu ne sais même pas qui est Kat ?

— Désolé, répondit Ianto en rougissant. Je n'ai pas été très… présent depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

— Okay… Et tu fais quoi quand tu es avec Jane ? Vous passez votre temps à compter les pâquerettes ? Bon, tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Moi, je culpabilise, mais c'est différent, j'ai trahi mon amie Lily en couchant avec Kat. Avant ça, il y en a eu d'autres. Des hommes et des femmes. Ça n'a jamais remplacé Ahmed, mais… (elle haussa les épaules) j'en avais besoin, je crois. Pour me sentir vivante.

Se sentir vivant… c'était exactement ce que Ianto avait éprouvé, la nuit dernière, dans les bras de Jack. Il ferma les yeux, et en un instant, malgré la migraine, malgré la nausée, il se laissa emporter par les sensations qui lui restaient. L'odeur épicée de Jack, ses caresses empressées sur des parties de son corps qu'il n'imaginait pas sensibles à ce point. Les mots murmurés à son oreille, et l'orgasme… ça avait été si bon, et en même temps si différent d'avec Lisa ! Il s'était mainte fois laissé utiliser durant les semaines suivant la chute de Canary Wharf, et ne pouvait penser à cela sans en crever de honte, mais il n'avait jamais _fait l'amour_ avec un homme, jusqu'à cette nuit.

Rectification : il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme tout court, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui s'était perdu entre les bras de Jack…

Lui n'avait fait que le rêver.

— Eh ben, ça t'a fait de l'effet en tout cas, commenta Angie avec un petit rire, le sortant de ses pensées. Rêve ou pas rêve, ton capitaine, tu n'y es pas insensible, n'est-ce pas ? (Ce disant, elle sauta du lit et enfila un jean qui traînait à terre.) Laisse faire le temps. Moi je ne suis qu'une jeune aigrie qui n'a que vingt-et-un ans et ne croit déjà plus en l'amour. Mais toi, tu es un Gardien-fé, nan ? L'amour, ça vous connaît. Certains disent même que votre existence vient de là : la « Magie Ancestrale de l'Amour. »

Elle mima les guillemets avec une grimace de dégoût. Au même moment, Ianto eut un haut le cœur.

— Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait gerber, répliqua Angie avec un sourire.

— Non, ça, c'est plutôt l'alcool… Tu m'excuses ?

Tandis qu'il se précipitait vers les toilettes, Angie enfila un chandail et s'installa sur le canapé du salon.

— Oh, et quand tu auras fini, tu nous prépareras une bonne tasse de café ? lui hurla-t-elle, tandis que de la salle de bain lui parvenait les bruits caractéristiques d'une bonne gueule de bois.


	13. Pour garder une trace

_Bonjour ! Comme je pars demain pour une semaine en Écosse avec mon mari (enfin, ça s'est concrétisé !), je poste le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui. Je suis en train de re-perdre (un petit peu) mon avance, mais j'espère écrire un peu plus en revenant. Et vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il y a maintenant des titres aux chapitres. Je trouvais ça tristounet, sans titres..._

 _Oh, et une dernière chose, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup décrit Miss Brown, mais, dans mon esprit, c'est un mélange entre "l'Autre Mère" dans Coraline et Kamaji, le chauffagiste multi-bras du Voyage de Chihiro... j'espère que vous visualiserez un peu ! ^^_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Pour garder une trace**

Une semaine plus tard, en arrivant à son poste de travail, Ianto découvrit un paquet posé en évidence sur son clavier.

— C'est ton anniversaire ? demanda Andy, intéressé, en regardant par dessus l'épaule du Gallois.

— Mon anniversaire est passé. C'était le dix-neuf août, répondit-il sobrement en déchirant le papier. Euh, Andy, tu m'excuses une seconde ?

Comprenant le reproche implicite, le blond s'éloigna et fit mine de s'intéresser à son travail en cours, le traitement des données d'exploration des cellules Vingt à Trente-neuf, tout en jetant des coups d'œil insistants dans sa direction. Ianto l'ignora et examina le carnet à couverture en cuir qui apparut entre ses mains. Une petite carte était glissée à l'intérieure.

 _« Pour garder une trace de tes rêves, de tes angoisses, mais aussi des petits trucs qui te rendent heureux. Tu verras, c'est pas mal comme exutoire._

 _A. »_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il dériva son regard vers Angie, quelques pas plus loin. Elle capta son regard et fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'approcha nonchalamment, le carnet entre les mains.

— Merci, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Pour ça.

— Oh, ben, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Jones, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle voulait cassant, mais que démentaient ses joues rougies par l'embarras.

Soudain, une voix caverneuse à l'accent prononcé résonna au-dessus d'eux, les interrompant.

— Jantojaune ! Est-ce qu'un certain Jantojaune travaille pour moi ?

— Je suis là, miss Brown, fit Ianto en levant le regard vers la créature dont la tête semblait flotter au-dessus de lui, derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs.

Ianto avait fini par s'habituer à la créature arachnéenne et à son caractère évanescent. La plupart du temps, elle se souciait à peine de son équipe, et quand enfin elle semblait les remarquer, c'était pour écorcher leur nom ou pour oublier les avoir déjà rencontrés. Mais il n'y avait pas plus douée qu'elle pour classer les informations, numéroter les mondes et améliorer le logiciel de traitement des données. Angie avait raconté à Ianto que miss Brown avait été recrutée dès la création du Cristal, dans les années Cinquante, et déjà, la machine qu'elle avait conçu à son arrivée avait donné à toutes ces archives poussiéreuses, vieilles de quelques dizaines de siècles pour certaines, une seconde vie qui leur était bien utile aujourd'hui.

— Vous êtes Jantojaune ?

— Ianto Jones, à votre service, répondit le Gallois sans se départir de son sérieux, tandis qu'à ses côtés Angie se retenait de rire. Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Brown ?

Il était assez rare que leur chef les sollicite. La plupart du temps, c'était pour tester telle ou telle fonctionnalité de la base de traitement, trouver un antique dossier dans une allée perdue ou l'aider à ranger une section.

— Yentojons, Dame Biive vous demande. Vous êtes attendu à l'infirmerie, chambre 203, aussi vite que possible.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix égale, monotone, en clignant plusieurs fois de ses grands yeux globuleux, et se détourna sans attendre la réponse, apparemment peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses employés.

— Bizarre que Beve ne t'ait pas contacté directement par télépathie, fit remarquer Andy tandis que Miss Brown s'éloignait.

Ianto rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

— Jane m'a appris à bloquer les appels télépathiques il y a quelques temps, et j'ai entraîné mon esprit à le faire h24.

— Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas te contacter par télépathie ? Mais… tu vis dans quel monde, Ianto ?

— Fous lui la paix, Andy, répliqua Angie d'un ton plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dans l'autre univers, Owen aurait déballé une remarque acide pour clouer le bec d'Angie, mais Andy n'était pas Owen, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ben, tu fais comme tu veux, mon vieux, marmonna-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même, tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? continua Angie sans prêter plus d'attention au blond, qui n'afficha aucune vexation apparente.

— Aucune idée, répondit Ianto, mais je passerais bien mon tour.

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur le visage de la brunette.

— Hey, t'en as vu d'autres, non ?

Ce fut sans conviction que le Gallois répondit un « peut-être bien » en glissant le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre, Ianto réajusta son costume. Plus que jamais, celui-ci formait un bouclier derrière lequel il pouvait se retrancher. Le « entre, Ianto » qu'il entendit confirma son intuition. Jane était là, et ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de l'aveugle, et le regrettait profondément. Par de nombreuses facettes, elle lui faisait penser à Toshiko Sato. La même propension à se dévaluer, la même volonté de faire plaisir à autrui et de bien faire son travail. Son double s'entendait bien avec Tosh, et ils s'étaient même considérablement rapprochés depuis leur expédition aux Brecon Beacons. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ressentir la même sympathie pour Jane, qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres avant qu'elles ne l'engloutissent tout à fait ?

 _Parce qu'elle a vu le côté le plus sombre de toi-même et qu'elle t'a jugé pour cela_. _Tosh, elle, l'aurait accepté_ , répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il s'empressa de faire taire, tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans la chambre.


	14. Le survivant aux ailes brisées

_Bonjour ! Me voici de retour. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter (à part que ce voyage en Écosse était bien trop court, et que je suis amoureuse d'Edimbourg !), je vais donc juste profiter de ce petit temps de parole pour conseiller ma dernière lecture en date :_ À l'ombre de nos secrets _, par Lily Haimes, aux éditions Milady. Je n'ai pas encore lu beaucoup de romance gay, donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'éléments de comparaison (à part_ Carry On _de Rainbow Rowell, mais c'est une auteur dont je dévore tous les romans). Cependant, j'ai vraiment été transportée par cette belle histoire d'amour entre un résistant français et un soldat allemand durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. L'histoire est prenante du tout début jusqu'à la dernière ligne, et c'est écrit avec une très belle plume, qui prend vraiment aux tripes._

 _Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Le survivant aux ailes brisées**

La pièce ressemblait en tout point à celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, une éternité plus tôt.

Beve et Jane encadraient le lit, chacune d'un côté, leurs silhouettes soucieuses penchées sur la forme qui se dessinait sous les draps. _Une enfant…_ Ianto déglutit. De l'autre côté de la chambre, un couple d'inconnus se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, le chagrin défigurant leurs traits.

— Ah, Ianto, vous voilà ! fit Beve avant de se tourner vers le couple. Monsieur et Madame Adams, pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant ? Une infirmière va vous accompagner dans la salle d'attente pendant que nous nous occupons de votre fille.

Comme si elle avait été appelée, une jeune femme en blouse rose entra juste derrière Ianto et ressortit en parlant doucement aux parents dont l'anxiété rejaillissait jusque dans le cœur du Gallois. Il se sentait confus : pourquoi l'avait-on fait demander ?

— Nous avons besoin de toi, Ianto, répondit Jane à sa question silencieuse. Prends ça comme un… apprentissage. Avec ton assistance, nous allons nous introduire dans l'esprit de cette enfant qui a subi une attaque psychique. Elle est dans le coma, et nous allons essayer de l'en sortir. Il vaut mieux être deux ou trois Gardiens pour accomplir cette tâche, au cas où l'un de nous se perde ou se laisse déborder par le subconscient de son hôte.

— S'introduire dans son esprit ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? interrogea Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.

— Les Gardiens le peuvent, oui. Ainsi que Kat et moi, répondit Beve d'une voix douce. Privilèges de reines. Mais je suis beaucoup moins douée qu'un Gardien-fé. (Elle dessina un petit sourire encourageant.) Je suis certaine qu'à nous trois nous allons faire des merveilles.

Un instant, Ianto eut envie de dire non, de s'enfuir de la pièce, de suivre ce couple qui ne lui avait rien demandé, à lui, et certainement pas de s'introduire dans l'esprit de leur fille pour y faire dieu sait quoi. Il regarda alternativement Beve et Jane, déglutit, et s'avança finalement vers la place que Beve lui avait désigné près du lit, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa lâcheté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la petite fille allongée sous les couvertures. Ses longues mèches blondes encadraient un visage paisible qui paraissait dormir. Un instant, il fut tenté de demander qui elle était et comment elle était tombé dans cet état. Si Gwen avait été là, elle serait allé parler aux parents, aurait incriminé les deux femmes pour leur manque de compassion et discuté à n'en plus finir de la dangerosité du projet. Mais Gwen n'était pas là, et existait-elle réellement, ailleurs que dans ses rêves ? Alors, il se tut, s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Beve et, l'imitant, posa une main sur le bras de la petite.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? questionna-t-il avec un brin de nervosité.

— Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, répondit Jane calmement, ce qui ne tranquillisa guère Ianto. Se concentrer sur quoi ?

Et puis soudain, il se sentit partir, comme s'il s'était trouvé au bord d'une falaise et qu'il chutait brusquement. Son corps émit un violent sursaut. Bientôt, il perçut la présence éthérée de Jane et Beve à ses côtés. Il rouvrit les yeux, ou crut les rouvrir. Mais il n'était plus dans la petite chambre : autour de lui s'étendait un brouillard opaque, dans lequel il distinguait à peine les silhouettes de ses deux acolytes.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Il avait eu l'impression de poser la question de vive voix, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Les mots avaient juste… flotté dans l'atmosphère autour de lui. Il avait quitté son corps physique, et avant même que Beve ne lui réponde, il comprit.

— Là où nous devions être. Dans l'esprit de Nina. Nous devons trouver la prison psychique installée par ce salaud, et la sortir de là.

— Ianto, surtout ne te laisses pas déstabiliser par ce que tu verras. Garde ton sang-froid, et tout ira bien, ajouta aussitôt Jane, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de vue.

Garder son sang-froid… facile à dire. La brume se mouvait, formant des silhouettes macabres dans ce paysage désolé. Beve s'éloigna de son côté, mais Jane demanda au Gallois de rester avec elle, ordre auquel il obéit bien volontiers. Sans arme à son flanc, sans protection d'aucune sorte, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se la jouer solo.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas envie d'être là. Il ne voulait pas de ces pouvoirs psychiques et empathiques. Il ne voulait pas des responsabilités qui les accompagnaient. Il voulait… être celui qu'il incarnait dans ses rêves.

Il voulait suivre son capitaine.

— Ianto, concentre-toi ! le rappela à l'ordre Jane. Tu perturbes son subconscient !

Une volute de brume s'était élevée devant lui, dessinant, à sa stupéfaction, les contours imprécis d'un homme en manteau long. Il secoua la tête, et la silhouette se dissipa.

— Laisse-toi guider par la petite. Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ?ajouta Jane, et il acquiesça silencieusement.

Oui, il la sentait. Ou plutôt, il percevait les émotions qui émanaient d'elle. La peur et le chagrin dominaient tout le reste, mais Ianto perçut aussi avec surprise un sentiment de cruauté perverse qui surnageait dans la brume. Il renvoya un regard surpris à Jane, qui parut comprendre son trouble.

— Toi aussi, tu l'as perçu. Il s'agit de l'empreinte de son agresseur. Nous sommes tout proche, je vais rappeler Beve.

Soudain, il aperçut une forme cubique, au cœur des volutes grisâtres. C'était une cage aux barreaux de fer, toute simple, posée sur le sol nu, au milieu de la brume. À l'intérieur, une silhouette menue, recroquevillée dans un angle, sanglotait sans discontinuer. Ianto s'approcha doucement. Elle était là, la fillette endormie… Dans l'atmosphère lourde et embrumée, elle semblait si fragile, comme un pétale de fleur abandonné après une tempête, qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui et soudain, il eut envie de faire disparaître les barreaux, de la laisser venir à lui. Il n'avait qu'à avancer une main, il n'avait qu'à…

Un souffle glacial s'enroula autour de son poignet et stoppa son élan.

— Trop facile, fit une voix enfantine qui lui glaça la nuque. Tu croyais quoi, _tea boy_ ?

Il se tourna, la stupéfaction inscrite sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler « tea boy », et pourtant… non, ce n'était pas Owen qui se tenait contre les barreaux, mais la même petite fille, les bras croisés sur son torse et le menton relevé, dans une posture arrogante qui n'avait rien d'enfantin.

— La gamine reste là où elle est, et vous, vous n'avez rien à faire là.

La méchanceté, pure, puissante, implacable, environnait cette caricature d'enfant. Ianto regarda alternativement la silhouette ratatinée, paralysée de terreur, et celle qui le toisait avec morgue, sa blondeur innocente formant un contraste étrange avec la dureté de ses traits. Elles étaient identiques, et si différentes pourtant… Il frissonna violemment. Jane vint se placer à ses côtés.

— Voilà ce qui retient l'enfant dans le coma. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, mais on peut le battre.

— Croyez-vous ? rétorqua la créature, méprisante. Regardez-vous : vous vous prenez pour des sauveurs ? Mais je sais déjà tout de vous. Jane, la douce Jane, fruit d'une union contre-nature, qui a voulu se créer une famille pour remplacer celle qui n'a jamais su l'aimer… Et Ianto Jones le survivant aux ailes brisées, qui rêve d'une autre vie, d'une vie meilleure, dans les bras de son beau…

— Qu'êtes-vous ? demanda Ianto dans un souffle, à peine conscient de lui avoir coupé la parole.

— C'est lui. L'agresseur, ou plutôt l'empreinte psychique qu'il a laissée lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée, répondit Jane sur le même ton. Concentre-toi, Ianto. Ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser. Beve ne va pas tarder. Nous devons d'abord faire front si nous voulons délivrer la petite.

Mais Ianto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus que la haine, tenace, pernicieuse, qui bourdonnait autour de lui, empoisonnant ses sens, anesthésiant son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne parvint à formuler aucun son.

— Eh bien, _tea boy,_ tu en perds ton langage ? se moqua la créature. Tu es tellement _faible_ , c'en est risible. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez pour me contrer ?

— Ne te laisse pas déborder, Ianto, résiste ! le tança Jane de l'autre côté. Nous devons rester forts si nous voulons…

Ianto n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Il ferma les yeux, plaça les deux mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir de faire taire à la fois les mots et les sentiments qui saturaient l'atmosphère, cruauté et terreur emmêlées, mais la tentative était aussi vaine que d'arrêter de respirer. _Ce n'est pas réel,_ ne cessait-il de se répéter en esprit. _La vérité est à Torchwood. Tu dois te réveiller…_ Il rouvrit les paupières, prit une grande inspiration et marcha vers la cage, sans écouter les injonctions de Jane, de la créature, et de Beve qui venait d'arriver. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répliquer, il traversa les barreaux et s'accroupit devant la fillette qui releva son menton plein de larmes vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas réel, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en plaçant une main sur son poignet. Tu dois te réveiller…

Alors qu'autour de lui résonnaient les cris de la créature, il fit un bond en arrière, entraîna la fillette avec lui, et…

… rouvrit les yeux sur la petite chambre vivement éclairée.


	15. Les Collectionneurs

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 15. Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire alors... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Les Collectionneurs**

— Ianto ! Qu'as-tu fais ?

L'exclamation de Jane serra le cœur de Ianto dans une étreinte douloureuse. Et s'il avait tué la petite fille ? Sur le moment, c'était comme si un autre lui-même avait pris l'initiative et agi à sa place. Une fois revenu dans le monde réel, ses actes lui semblaient stupide, et dangereux aussi. N'avait-il pas un peu plus de jugeote lorsqu'il travaillait à Torchwood ? Lentement, il baissa le regard vers le lit, et se sentit respirer à nouveau lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de la fillette, confuse, à peine réveillée, mais bien vivante.

— La méthode était inédite, mais efficace, fit la voix de Beve à ses côtés. Il n'y a plus trace de l'agresseur. Ianto, tu as réussi à l'effacer !

Soudain, Ianto se sentit malade. Malade et épuisé. La lumière vive qui émanait du plafonnier, l'air lourd autour de lui, le ronronnement des appareils médicaux, tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Il se leva d'un seul mouvement et se précipita à l'extérieur, ressentant le besoin urgent de trouver de l'air frais. Après les quelques semaines passées dans cette infirmerie, il connaissait parfaitement les couloirs au plafond bas, les salles d'attente aux murs décorés faïences élaborées et les escaliers qui descendaient la colline pour aboutir sur les terrasses extérieures. Il atteignit sans difficulté le jardin, qui, à cette époque de l'année, gardait avec peine les traces fantomatiques de sa beauté estivale. Dehors, l'air était frais et piquant. Dans les nuages cotonneux qui enroulaient les cimes, la neige s'annonçait.

Ianto prit trois ou quatre respirations qui calmèrent les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Les mots qu'il avait pensés avant de sauver la fillette lui revinrent en mémoire. _La vérité est à Torchwood…_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce une ruse de la créature pour embrouiller son esprit ? Y avait-il là un rapport avec ses rêves ? Il ne voyait plus d'autre moyen de résoudre cette énigme que d'en parler à Jane ou à Beve, mais qu'allaient-elles penser de lui lorsqu'elles sauraient ce qui emplissait ses nuits ?

Il tourna le menton en pressentant l'arrivée de Beve dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas tout de suite. Il se força à sourire.

— C'était du bon travail, Ianto. Jane s'en veut beaucoup de vous avoir fait subir ça, fit-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés, dégageant d'une main ses longues mèches châtain. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesça lentement, les yeux toujours perdus sur le jardin dénudé.

— La fillette, Nina, se força-t-il à dire d'une voix rauque, éraillée, qui lui a fait ça ?

— On les appelle les Collectionneurs. Ils s'en prennent aux Gardiens-fé, dans tous les univers et de toutes les façons possibles. Celui-là, c'est l'un des pire. Il se fait appeler Scipio. L'ennemi numéro un de l'Organisation, même si on ne connaît ni son visage, ni son vrai nom. Nina Adams… elle était là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Il a empoisonné son esprit, alors que nous étions sur sa piste. Une façon plutôt efficace de nous ralentir. On ne pouvait pas l'aider, là-bas, alors Jane l'a emmenée ici en urgence, avec ses parents. Il n'y avait aucun autre Gardien disponible, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait appel à vous, Ianto. La méthode que vous avez utilisé… comment avez-vous fait ? Que lui avez-vous dit à l'oreille ?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

— Je lui ai juste demandé de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas ce que Jane voulait ?

Beve émit un petit gloussement qu'elle dissimula derrière une main.

— Bien vu. Cela dit, ça aurait pu mal tourner : l'empreinte du Collectionneur aurait pu s'accrocher à la fillette lorsque vous êtes sorti de son esprit. D'après le protocole, on doit d'abord se débarrasser de l'empreinte étrangère avant de lancer le processus d'éveil. Mais peu importe, vous l'avez eu. Jane a vérifié : il n'y a plus trace du Collectionneur en Mina. Ses parents voudraient vous remercier…

— Non ! S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas… Je veux juste retourner travailler.

Beve leva un sourcil surpris, mais ne commenta pas.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous sollicitera plus. Le travail au bureau de Classification des Mondes vous plaît-il ?

— Oui, ça va. Je m'entends bien avec mes collègues…

— Oh oui, Angie ne vous mène pas trop la vie dure ? C'est une drôle de fille…

— Je l'aime bien, la coupa Ianto. Elle et Andy… Ils forment une bonne équipe.

— Vous faites partie de cette équipe, maintenant, répliqua Beve avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne de ne pas vous avoir déjà vu au pub. Angie m'a dit qu'elle vous y avait invité. Vous y serez ce soir ?

— Parce que vous le fréquentez aussi ? demanda Ianto avec un air surpris.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser une reine dans un pub. En tout cas, pas en Grande-Bretagne…

— Oh, le Café d'En-Bas est le rendez-vous quasi obligatoire de toute la jeunesse et l'ex-jeunesse rebelle du Royaume ! fit Beve en riant cette fois-ci franchement. Lily le tient avec son père, Henk. C'est là-bas qu'avec Kat, nous avons fomenté notre mini-révolution, il y a quelques années. Jane y faisait le service, aussi, autrefois. Alors, vous y serez ?

Soudain, les yeux de Beve s'étaient mis à pétiller, et son sourire à se faire plus franc et plus chaleureux. Il semblait à Ianto qu'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il prit soudain conscience que les sentiments qu'ils détectaient habituellement en elle — l'inquiétude, le manque de confiance – cachaient peut-être quelque chose de plus profond, une blessure vive qui rejaillissait maintenant que ses défenses tombaient. Tout comme Angie, elle avait perdu quelqu'un, réalisa-t-il soudain.

— Eh bien, oui… oui, j'y serai, affirma-t-il dans une impulsion subite.

— Bien ! Je vous dis à ce soir alors !

— D'accord… Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? Les Collectionneurs, pourquoi ce nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils collectionnent, au juste ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Beve se mordit une lèvre, soudain hésitante.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de… commença-t-elle, avant de se raviser. Oh, et puis zut. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Le teint pâle, elle riva ses yeux verts sur lui, prit une courte inspiration et dit :

— Les ailes. Voilà ce qu'ils collectionnent, entre autres. Les ailes de Gardiens-fé.

À ces mots, Ianto sentit un frisson glacé parcourir les deux cicatrices de son dos.


	16. Une lumière dans la nuit

_Bonjour ! Voici la fin de la troisième partie. Je peine un peu sur la quatrième partie en ce moment mais comme j'ai encore de l'avance je ne m'inquiète pas trop. D'autant que dans bientôt, je reprends le chemin de l'école pour la première fois depuis 10 ans et qu'en général les périodes de formations sont les plus inspirantes pour moi, allez savoir pourquoi ! Bon, par contre je vais devoir jongler entre l'écriture, les cours et mon emploi, mais on va voir ce que ça va donner, ah ah. J'espère fini cette histoire avant Noël, mais... on verra...  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Une lumière dans la nuit**

C'était un fait : peu à peu, Ianto reprenait pied dans la réalité. De plus en plus souvent, il lui arrivait de prendre ses rêves pour ce qu'ils étaient, de simples visions d'une autre vie. Une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Pourtant, pourtant, que n'aurait-il donné pour vivre le jour, entre les bras de Jack, les mêmes frissons qu'il éprouvait durant son sommeil ? Parfois, lorsqu'il s'éveillait le matin, son érection était brûlante, si douloureuse qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de se soulager immédiatement dans la douche, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur ses muscles tendus par le désir. Alors, il se mettait à pleurer, de dépit et de frustration mêlées, et les larmes s'ajoutaient aux traces de sperme sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et il les regardait se disperser dans l'eau brûlante, se maudissant intérieurement de n'arriver à disperser ses souvenirs nocturnes avec la même facilité.

Cependant… malgré cela, il allait chaque jour un peu mieux, et, tout comme son double reprenait goût à la vie au contact de son capitaine et des autres membres de l'équipe de Torchwood, il sentait renaître sa joie auprès d'Angie, d'Andy et, oui, même auprès de Jane.

* * *

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ? lui demanda Angie la première fois qu'elle le traîna au Café d'En Bas.

— Bruyant, animé et encombré. Yup, on dirait un vrai pub gallois ! commenta Ianto en empoignant sa pinte.

— Hey, je ne vous permets pas de traiter mon bar de bruyant et encombré ! s'indigna une grande métis aux yeux en amande encadrés d'une ample chevelure bouclée, qui s'approchait de la table pour y déposer le scotch d'Andy.

— Ianto, je te présente Lily, fit Angie d'un ton un peu circonspect, tout en sirotant sa bière d'abbaye. Lily, Ianto.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, s'excusa Ianto. La bière est bonne, en tout cas.

Lily partit d'un grand rire qui fit tinter les deux immenses boucles créoles qu'elle portait aux oreilles.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, _lieverd_. Angie, je peux te parler en privé, une seconde ?

Angie acquiesça et se leva derrière la jeune femme, laissant Andy seul avec Ianto. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux collègues. Sans le vouloir, le Gallois se remémora ses étreintes passionnées avec un autre homme et les fantasmes torrides qu'il assouvissait durant ses nuits, et se sentit rougir. Il plongea le nez dans son verre, espérant que son vis-à-vis n'ait pas remarqué sa gêne.

Cependant, l'attention de celui-ci était focalisée ailleurs, et Ianto finit par se retourner pour assouvir sa propre curiosité. Un peu à l'écart, Lily et Angie se parlaient vivement, sans que la teneur de leur conversation ne parviennent à leurs oreilles. Ianto se remémora soudain où il avait déjà entendu le nom de Lily : Angie lui avait avoué le lendemain de sa cuite qu'elles avaient partagé la même petite amie, Kat. Apparemment la blessure était encore vive. Andy appuya sa pensée :

— Aïe, j'espère que ça va s'arranger, entre ces deux-là. On peut déjà dire qu'il y a du progrès ! Au regard que lui renvoya Ianto, il précisa : Lily est du genre volcanique… Les trois premiers mois, elle hurlait tellement fort que les clients désertaient le pub dès qu'Angie franchissait la porte. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, elle avait décidé d'ignorer carrément Angie et d'arrêter de la servir, et on aurait dû se trouver un autre point de chute si Henk, son père, n'était pas intervenu. Maintenant, elles se parlent presque normalement… Oh oh, c'est même en bonne voie de réconciliation !

Ianto pivota à nouveau sur son siège pour voir les deux filles qui s'enlaçaient dans une étreinte timide. Peu de temps après, Angie revint à leur table et prit une gorgée de bière avant même de se rassoir.

— Kat et Lily sont à nouveau ensemble, répondit la jeune fille au regard interrogateur d'Andy. Du coup, Lily a finalement accepté de me pardonner…

— Ça se fête, répondit Andy avec le sourire. Aux réconciliations !

Les trois verres s'entrechoquèrent sur ces mots répétés en cœur.

* * *

Ses sorties au Café d'En Bas se firent plus régulières, et Ianto se familiarisa de plus en plus avec la vie du Château et de ses habitants. L'hiver s'installa pour de bon au Royaume, déposant une épaisse couche de neige sur les montagnes et sur la vallée. Les cellules envoyées en mission rentrèrent en masse pour les fêtes, Ianto assista à son premier bal traditionnel de la Grande Arrivée (mais s'en échappa bien vite pour faire une bataille de neige, lui, Angie et Andy contre trois agents du service actif, amis de longues date, et plus si affinités en ce qui concernaient Andy et un afro-américain bodybuildé prénommé Malik), et janvier et février passèrent à la vitesse d'un battement de cil.

Jane s'absenta plusieurs mois, mais à son retour, les quelques séances qu'elle passa avec Ianto furent plus instructives qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été jusque là.

— Ça ne fait que cinquante ans que je suis devenue ce que je suis, et à peine moins que mon pouvoir a été transmis pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre, dit un jour Jane alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux au gré des chemins enneigés qui bordaient la Rivière du Milieu, et il y a déjà beaucoup de légendes qui court à notre sujet. Toutes ne sont pas vérifiées.

Durant la fin du mois de février, la température s'était un peu adoucie. Le froid s'était fait moins mordant et le vent moins incisif. Les promenades étaient devenues plus agréables.

— Comme cette histoire que m'ont raconté Angie et Andy, à propos de l'amour des Gardiens-fé ?

Jane dessina un petit sourire.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— D'après eux, notre amour est immortel et inaliénable, et c'est de là que nous viennent nos… dons, ainsi que nos ailes.

Ianto se surprit à penser qu'il disait pour la première fois « nous » en parlant des Gardiens. Il crut un instant que Jane allait se mettre à rire et lui dire qu'il s'était fait bizuté, mais elle garda une expression sérieuse, son regard blanc perdu vers les cimes lointaines. La neige se mit à tomber, en gros flocons cotonneux qui valsaient autour d'eux.

— Oh ! Oui, c'est une définition très simpliste, mais… d'une certaine manière, ça n'est pas complètement faux. Je t'ai déjà parlé de la magie qui alimente le Royaume et nous octroie notre nature de Gardiens-fé ici nous l'appelons la Mémoire. Elle se décompose en quatre vertus, le Cœur, l'Esprit, les Mains et les Ailes, et possède une certaine tangibilité. (Pour illustrer son propos, elle tourna la paume de sa main vers le ciel, et du creux s'élevèrent des volutes de magie émeraude.) Les hommes peuvent la manipuler, mais uniquement sous certaines contraintes. (Elle referma son poing.) Il existe une autre magie, une magie intangible, à l'origine du multivers, et qui est, elle, spécifique aux humains. On la nomme l'Imagination. Certains utilisent aussi le terme de « Cinquième Pouvoir » par extension aux quatre qui composent la Mémoire. Ordinairement, la Mémoire et l'Imagination se repoussent, comme les deux pôles d'un aimant. Sauf dans notre cas : nous, nous sommes naturellement attirés par l'Imagination, et plus particulièrement par les Imagineurs.

Tout en marchant, Ianto tourna le menton vers Jane, surpris de sa soudaine faconde. Elle avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer des choses relatives à leur nature de Gardiens-fé, mais n'avait jamais persévéré en se heurtant à l'attitude fermée de Ianto. Elle avait dû sentir qu'aujourd'hui, il se montrerait plus réceptif…

— Les Imagineurs ? demanda-t-il pour montrer son intérêt non feint.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et leva le menton vers les flocons qui dansaient dans l'atmosphère.

— Les Imagineurs sont notre raison d'être, les personnes que nous devons protéger à tout prix. Je t'en ai parlé, lors de ton arrivée, mais c'était sans doute encore un peu difficile pour toi de l'intégrer. Les Imagineurs forment un réseau qui maintient l'équilibre du multivers, comme une sorte de toile d'araignée invisible qui lie tous les mondes entre eux. Ils n'ont pas conscience de leur pouvoir, et ont une apparence ordinaire, même si ce terme leur convient mal. Ce sont souvent des personnes à l'esprit créatif, flamboyantes, lumineuses. Des gens hors du commun, qui laissent une trace perceptible sur le monde et dans le cœur de ceux qui les côtoient. Enfin, c'est comme ça que nous les percevons, nous, les Gardiens-fé, et, oui, notre attirance naturelle peut parfois prendre la forme de l'amour…

Jane s'arrêta un instant de parler, et, avant de reprendre son avancée, tourna la tête vers lui. Ianto plongea le nez dans son écharpe, persuadé qu'à cet instant, la jeune femme avait _vu_ le trouble évident qui agitait son esprit.

— Chaque Gardien conçoit son rôle différemment. Nous pouvons protéger un groupe entier d'Imagineurs, ou une ville qui contient plusieurs d'entre eux, ou nous regrouper à plusieurs pour en protéger un seul. Mais souvent, nous nous attachons à un Imagineur en particulier, et nos ailes s'accordent avec sa personnalité. Par exemple, Gemma s'est liée à une petite Imagineuse orpheline de six ans, elle l'a prise sous son aile, au sens métaphorique comme au sens littéral. Maintenant, elle l'élève comme sa fille, quelque part au Kenya. Mais des cas aussi simples sont assez rares… Il arrive souvent que l'Imagineur accepte mal notre existence, et là, les choses se compliquent. Malgré notre attachement, nous devons prendre nos distances, nous faire plus discrets. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jared, il y a quelques mois. C'est souvent très dur, surtout quand notre attirance s'est changée en amour. Et puis, de temps en temps, les Collectionneurs s'en mêlent. Beve t'a parlé des Collectionneurs, je crois ? (Ianto répondit par l'affirmative.) Même s'ils n'ont pas de technique infaillible pour détecter les Imagineurs, ils arrivent parfois à les utiliser pour nous piéger. Les Collectionneurs sont fascinés par la Mémoire, mais ne comprennent pas grand chose à l'Imagination. (À ces mots, la voix de Jane prit une inflexion ouvertement méprisante que Ianto ne lui connaissait pas.) Enfin, voilà tout ce qu'i savoir sur notre soi-disante capacité à aimer plus longtemps et plus profondément que les autres, termina-t-elle malicieusement. Les Imagineurs sont comme une lumière dans la nuit, et nous sommes les papillons qui tourbillonnent autour, irrémédiablement attirés par elle. Parfois, nous nous brûlons les ailes…

À ces mots, un silence s'installa. Jane semblait s'être rendue compte du double sens de sa dernière remarque. Ianto, lui, n'avait plus d'ailes à brûler… est-ce que cela faisait de lui un être à part, une moitié de Gardien ? Pourtant, pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait parlé des Imagineurs – _flamboyants, lumineux, laissant leur marque dans le cœur de ceux qui les côtoient_ – un sentiment de familiarité s'était installé dans le propre cœur de Ianto.

 _Jack…_

C'était comme… mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui avait grandi en lui au fil des mois. Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de poser à Jane la question qui tournait dans son esprit ( _Comment sait-on ? Comment reconnaît-on un Imagineur ?_ ), mais à la place une autre interrogation franchit ses lèvres.

— Est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça pour toi ?

Jane s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, surprise. Elle dégagea de son front ses boucles blondes que la neige commençait à plaquer, et se pinça une lèvre.

— Pas exactement… Mon Imagineuse à moi s'appelait Seelje. Elle est la mère de Lily, et je l'aimais comme une sœur. C'était il y a bien longtemps… Aujourd'hui mon rôle se borne à guider les autres Gardiens-fé. Désolée, Ianto, il va falloir que je me sauve. J'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais on m'attend.

Ianto acquiesça, soulagé de se retrouver seul pour un moment. Il avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans son cœur pour parvenir à écouter correctement. La tête lui tournait. Il rentra rapidement chez lui, déposa en hâte son parka sur le porte-manteau et s'empara de son carnet, qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Il nota la date et en dessous, inscrivit juste ces mots :

 _Et si Jack était mon Imagineur ?_

Il souligna la phrase trois fois, reposa le stylo et laissa sa nuque reposer contre la tête de lit. Si c'était le cas, alors, cela changeait tout. Il devait trouver l'univers de son double, s'y rendre en chair et en os, mais comment y parvenir, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'ailes ? Soudain, un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac, tandis qu'il réalisait enfin, avec neuf mois de retard, l'erreur qu'il avait commise en abandonnant ses ailes. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. À cause de sa détresse et de son aveuglement, il ne serait peut-être jamais en mesure de protéger correctement son capitaine. Quel genre de Gardien était-il ?

* * *

Mais, bien vite, ces questionnements perdirent de leur importance.

D'abord, il réalisa que Jack n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être protégé. En effet, au cours d'un rêve intense qui le poursuivit durant plusieurs nuits (et qui impliqua le fantôme de Lisa, un drôle de type capable de voyager entre les époques et une créature infernale du nom d'Abaddon), il apprit que Jack Harkness était immortel.

Puis, Jack disparut, et il se sentit aussi vide et inutile que son double tandis qu'il s'habituait à passer ses nuits sans lui.

Et, lorsque son capitaine revint peupler ses rêves, trois mois plus tard, aussi ardent, agaçant et attachant qu'autrefois, il comprit à quel point l'amour des Gardiens-fé pouvait parfois s'apparenter à une malédiction.

Car, avant même de s'en apercevoir, il était devenu son propre rival.


	17. Les jambes de pantalon

**Quatrième partie : Les autres**

 **Chapitre 17 - Les jambes de pantalon**

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Angie aida Ianto à chercher l'univers dans lequel vivaient Jack et l'autre Ianto. Après tout, ils travaillaient au bureau de Classification des Mondes, l'un des rares endroits du multivers où les mondes étaient identifiés, classés et répertoriés… Andy s'y mit également sans poser plus de questions, et ce fut Ianto lui-même qui répondit un soir à ses interrogations.

— Oh, fut la réaction du blond lorsque Ianto lui expliqua la nature de ses relations avec Jack. Je me demande bien de quoi il a l'air, ce beau capitaine, pour t'avoir fait virer ta cuti, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

À ces mots, Ianto piqua un fard (encore – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, dès qu'il évoquait sa vie sexuelle en présence de quelqu'un), mais il tenta de répondre assez naturellement :

— Eh bien, c'est juste… enfin, c'est… c'est lui, c'est tout. Mais, dans ce, euh… royaume, la… la bisexualité, ça semble être un peu la norme, non ?

Pour une fois, ses deux collègues s'étaient invités dans son cottage, à la propreté étincelante. Angie n'arrêtait pas de fureter de ci delà, sourcils froncés, pour tenter de trouver un grain de poussière ou mieux, un magazine porno mal rangé qu'elle aurait pu brandir triomphalement sous le nez du Gallois. Elle releva le nez de l'étagère de livres qu'elle était en train de passer en revue.

— Si tu crois ça, Jones, c'est que tu n'es pas encore beaucoup sorti de chez toi. Un jour, je vais t'emmener dans les Salons à l'heure d'affluence, et tu vas voir ce que c'est que de vivre ici. De préférence, un jour où les Horribles Silfes de la Haute sont tous là. Une belle bande de salopards, ceux-là, pires que tous les salopards réunis de la Logistique. Jane et Andy ont souffert toute leur vie à cause d'eux. Et ils sont de leur propre sang !

— Tu exagères, Angie, tempéra le blond. Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Ray et sa bande, je ne dis pas… (il releva les yeux vers Ianto.) Ray est le demi-frère de Jane, une authentique petite ordure, rien à voir avec sa sœur. Mais Eoin et sa femme Lynn sont des gens bien, et les jumelles manquent simplement d'assurance…

— Les deux reines des glaces ? Ah ! Deux belles garces, oui. Elles te font des courbettes, et derrière ton dos racontent les pires horreurs ! Mais je leur ai lancé une malédiction, elles ne vont pas rire longtemps, ajouta Angie avec un sourire machiavélique.

— Angie, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de lancer des malédictions…

— Que tu crois ! T'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai appris en potassant ce manuel vaudou. Enfin, je n'incluais pas Eoin et Lynn, tu penses. Un rouquin et une obèse qui se marient et qui ont eu le bon goût de nous pondre une petite merveille d'intelligence… Ils sont bien trop cool pour faire partie de la clique des Horribles Silfes de la Haute.

— Et Jane et moi ? demanda Andy avec un petit sourire.

— Toi, t'es homo depuis que t'es né, et t'es né au dix-neuvième siècle, alors plus cool que ça, je ne vois pas. Jane… bon, c'est vrai qu'elle se fait continuellement maltraiter par sa famille. Mais elle est tellement… tellement _gentille_ ! (Elle fit une grimace sur ces mots.) Elle ne pourrait pas… je ne sais pas, utiliser ses super-méga-pouvoirs de Gardienne-fé pour mater son frère une bonne fois pour toute ?

— Comment ? En le sauvant d'une balle perdue ? En lui jetant son empathie à la figure ? répondit Andy. Je te rappelle que les Gardiens-fé ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour blesser ou tuer, seulement pour soigner et protéger.

Il coula un regard vers Ianto, qui haussa les épaules.

— Exact. Ça, c'est une vraie malédiction ! J'étais bon tireur, avant. Maintenant, tout ce que je pourrais abattre, ce sont les feuilles d'un arbre, et encore. J'ai fait le test : ça m'est… physiquement impossible. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour Jane. Je lui en ai voulu, au début. Mais d'après ce que j'en sais, elle n'y est pas pour grand chose, alors…

Angie se rassit en maugréant, et avala une gorgée de Chardonnay.

— Bon, en tout cas, Ianto, on va t'aider à le trouver, ton capitaine, continua Andy. Mais ça ne va pas être forcément très simple… Il existe une infinité de mondes parallèles, tu sais, et notre bureau en répertorie chaque semaine des dizaines de nouveaux.

— Ouais, mais on peut oublier les échos, intervint Angie.

— Les échos ?

Ianto fronça les sourcils.

— Tu sais, les mondes secondaires. Les petites jambes de pantalon. Devant l'air toujours plus perplexe du Gallois, elle précisa : Les jambes de pantalon ? Ça ne te dit rien ? Les mondes parallèles sont autant de jambes du pantalon du temps : chaque fois qu'un événement est modifié, une nouvelle jambe se forme… C'est l'écrivain anglais Terry Pratchett qui a théorisé ça, sans même connaître l'existence du Royaume Caché. Andy, tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que c'est un Imagineur !

— Tous les grands écrivains n'en sont pas, sinon ça se saurait, lui rétorqua Andy.

— N'empêche, lui, c'en est un, obligé. Bref, il y a des modifications majeures, qui forment de nouveaux mondes majeurs. Par exemple, dans mon monde d'origine, le Danemark était une dictature, et les Flandres, où je suis née, étaient en guerre contre les Danois. Je ne crois pas avoir vu cette Histoire dans beaucoup d'autres mondes… Et puis il y a les modifications mineures, comme une porte d'entrée qui change de couleur ou deux personnes qui ne se rencontrent pas. Ces jambes de pantalon finissent par s'estomper, un peu comme des ricochets dans l'eau. Il n'y a pas d'Imagineurs dans les échos, donc ça en fait déjà pas mal à éliminer.

— Mais il nous en reste beaucoup trop, fit remarquer Andy tout en picorant la croûte de sa pizza, sur laquelle il restait de la sauce tomate. Tu as essayé en tapant des mots clés dans la base de données ?

Angie, qui s'était relevée pour contempler par la fenêtre les cimes du Royaume, balança une main négligente à son attention.

— Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une newbie ? Bien sûr que oui ! On a rentré « Torchwood », mais il existe des milliards de Torchwood à travers tous les univers !

Ianto hocha le menton.

— Angie dit vrai. Chez moi, Torchwood est un organisme britannique qui surveille l'activité des super-héros, mais dans l'univers que je cherche c'est un institut, créé par la Reine, pour protéger l'Angleterre contre les agressions extra-terrestres…

— Et dans d'autres univers, poursuivit Angie, c'est parfois une institution de jeunes surdoués, une branche secrète du MI-6, un orphelinat, une école militaire, une secte, un groupe de rock, voire même le nom d'une série télé, d'un film ou d'un comic book ! « Torchwood » existe partout, ça va être quasiment impossible de trouver le bon, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… Si on veut trouver quelque chose, il va falloir passer par les données de contacts répertoriés, et espérer que Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper ou Toshiko Sato s'y trouvent quelque part. Pour le moment, ça n'a rien donné, mais avec ton aide, peut-être…

— Cheffe, compris, cheffe, s'exclama Andy en riant. On va le retrouver, le beau capitaine. Je suis bien trop curieux de le rencontrer !

Ianto se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes vides. Il était reconnaissant à ses deux collègues de se donner tant de mal pour l'aider, mais au fond de lui, il doutait de trouver si facilement l'univers de Jack Harkness. Et s'il le trouvait, que se passerait-il ? Plus le temps passait, et plus la relation entre Jack et l'autre Ianto prenait un tour romantique. Parfois, il se réveillait avec l'impression désagréable de n'avoir été qu'un intrus, un parasite entre les deux amants. Il avait beau _vivre_ ses rêves comme s'il était dans la peau de l'autre lui, il craignait sans cesse d'être découvert.

Lorsqu'Adam s'invita à Torchwood, sa crainte se transforma en réalité.


	18. Percé à jour

_Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si la semaine dernière, j'ai posté mon chapitre comme une voleuse. Cela fait plus d'un an que cette fanfiction était en pause, et la reprendre a été dur, mais nécessaire. Parce que oui, j'essaie toujours de terminer ce que je commence, quelque soit le temps que ça me prend. Pourquoi cette longue pause ? Eh bien, l'année 2018 a été vraiment, vraiment chargée pour moi. J'ai été en études, puis en partiels, puis en stage, j'ai continué à bosser en même temps, j'ai écrit un mémoire, préparé une soutenance, puis mon ordi a été en réparation pendant trois longs mois, entre temps j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, je suis partie en vacances bien méritée, j'ai repris le boulot, rattrapé le retard accumulé et... voilà, 2018 était finie et 2019 démarrait juste._

 _Bref. Tout ça pour dire que... la publication de cette fanfiction reprend, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 18 - Percé à jour**

Son double n'en gardait aucun souvenir, mais lui n'avait pas oublié.

Pas une miette.

Adam avait débarqué à Torchwood, et c'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Ianto devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était laissé berner, au début, comme tout le monde. Puis, il s'était réveillé, et il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose clochait. D'abord il avait cru à un vrai rêve, cette fois-ci. Un rêve un peu étrange, mais pourquoi pas ? Lorsque Adam était réapparu le lendemain soir, il se dit qu'il rêvait d'un autre univers. Un « écho », comme l'avait appelé Angie, avec un nouveau Ianto et un nouveau Jack…

Mais alors, l'autre Ianto avait vu dans son propre journal intime l'absence d'Adam, et il avait compris. Ils avaient compris, tous les deux, l'imposture de cet alien, et Ianto avait assisté, impuissant, à la contre-attaque d'Adam contre son double, ces souvenirs terribles qu'il avait implanté dans son esprit, ces souvenirs auxquels il avait lui-même cru, l'espace d'un instant, d'un tout petit instant… Parce qu'il l'avait toujours su, parce que ça avait toujours été là, tapi quelque part au fond de son cœur, cette violence qui lui venait de son père…

Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. L'autre Ianto, prostré dans un recoin du Hub, avait levé les yeux, et c'était comme s'il le voyait, _lui_. C'était impossible pourtant, parce que Ianto se trouvait dans l'esprit de son double, et voyait avec ses yeux, mais tout en fixant le vide, il _sut_ , avant même que son double ne prenne la parole, qu'il était percé à jour.

— Pas toi, non. Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais. Tu es meilleur que je ne le suis.

Il s'était entendu prononcer ces mots, et comprit aussitôt que c'était à _lui_ que Ianto s'adressait. Il sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les paupières.

Seul dans le noir, il contempla le plafond de sa chambre, éclairée par la lune qui projetait des ombres froides sur les montagnes du Royaume. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression de l'entendre pulser dans toute la pièce, comme un tambour de guerre battant la cadence.

Son double avait senti sa présence. Il lui avait _parlé_ , nom de dieu !

La nuit suivante, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Adam avait disparu, en même temps que, Ianto le comprit assez vite, quarante-huit heures de la vie des employés de Torchwood. Son double ne semblait pas se rappeler les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Après ça, le Gallois s'efforça de rester attentif, mais une fois immergé dans le rêve, il lui était impossible de prendre les commandes. Comment dans ces conditions parvenir à communiquer avec son autre lui ? Il ignorait même comment ce dernier pouvait sentir sa présence.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, il se décida enfin à en parler à Jane.

Le mois de juin était bien entamé. Comme d'habitude, Ianto avait retrouvé la Gardienne-fé dans l'un des nombreux jardins du Château. Malgré sa cécité, Jane paraissait connaître les moindres recoins du Royaume comme sa poche, et parcourait les sentiers avec la légèreté d'une elfe.

— Ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis arrivé ici, fit remarquer Ianto tandis qu'ils suivaient le cours d'un ruisseau chantant, bordé d'aspérules odorantes.

— C'est vrai ? Jane leva un sourcil surpris. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je n'ai jamais eu la notion du temps. Et alors ? Est-ce que tu t'es acclimaté ?

Ianto ne répondit pas. À la place, il ramassa un morceau de bois mort et se mit à jouer avec.

— Eh bien, commença-t-il après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, depuis plusieurs mois, je rêve d'un autre univers. D'un autre univers… et d'un Imagineur. Je ne sais pas comment le retrouver. J'aurais besoin de ton aide… je crois.

Jane stoppa net et se tourna vers lui.

— Oh ! Oui, Rui m'en avait parlé, il y a quelques temps. Je ne pensais pas… Un Imagineur, tu dis ? Vit-il dans ton ancien monde ? En ce cas, il sera facile de le retrouver.

Ianto secoua la tête.

— Non, justement. Dans mes rêves, je me mets dans la peau d'un autre moi, qui… travaille avec cet Imagineur. Ça se passe dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'est pas répertorié chez nous. Cela fait des mois que j'épluche la base de données du bureau de Classification des Mondes, avec l'aide d'Angie et d'Andrew. Comment les Gardiens-fé font-ils pour trouver leurs Imagineurs ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit : notre magie nous attire à eux. Et nous les rejoignons grâce à nos ailes…

Ianto grogna, frustré par la réponse de Jane. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour et s'asseyant sur un talus, au bord de l'eau, l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas pas la réponse que tu espérais, et j'en suis désolée. L'amputation de tes ailes a été une chose terrible, et pas seulement à cause de la souffrance que cela t'a causé. Je… n'ai pas très bien réagi à tout ça et je m'en excuse. J'ai dû te paraître horriblement froide et… et méprisante, alors que j'aurais dû me montrer compréhensive. Mais je m'en voulais tellement d'être arrivée trop tard…

Ianto tourna le menton et considéra avec étonnement le visage en ovale de la Gardienne qui parlait d'une voix douce, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait naturellement le sujet, sans montrer d'embarras ou dévier la conversation.

— C'est une double perte pour nous, continua-t-elle. En premier lieu parce que l'homme qui t'a coupé les ailes ne l'a certainement pas fait gratuitement. Lorsque tu es arrivé au Royaume, nous avons essayé d'enquêter à son sujet, dans ton monde d'origine. Mais il avait disparu, avec son butin… Nous aurions dû te le dire. De cela aussi, je m'excuse. À l'heure qu'il est, ce qu'il reste de tes anciennes ailes a probablement atterri entre les mains d'un Collectionneur… Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus en mesure de rejoindre ton Imagineur. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt… mais je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Mon attitude ne t'a jamais incité à te confier sur le sujet…

— Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas… tenta de se justifier Ianto, mais Jane secoua la tête et ses boucles blondes voletèrent autour d'elle.

— Ta magie a certainement cherché un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins. De là viennent tes rêves… Mais il va nous falloir trouver un autre moyen pour accéder à ce monde. Je vais t'aider, Ianto, et je vais demander aux autres Gardiens-fé de t'aider aussi. On trouvera ton Imagineur, je t'en fais la promesse.

Jane tourna la tête en direction de Ianto et, sans attendre sa réponse, lui offrit un sourire doux et lumineux. Un sourire digne de Tosh.

Ianto lui sourit à son tour, en sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

— Merci, mais… j'aurais aussi une autre requête.

Jane leva un sourcil étonné. Ianto prit une inspiration.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi m'apprendre à… influer sur mes rêves ?

Jane acquiesça, et, tandis qu'elle commençait à lui donner quelques astuces magiques, il soupira longuement.

Ça y est… il l'avait dit. À présent, il se sentait le cœur plus léger : il n'y avait plus de non-dits dans sa nouvelle vie. Mais les choses allaient-elles s'arranger pour autant ? Il l'ignorait, pour le moment.


	19. Qui es-tu ?

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 19... au cas où j'ai encore des lecteurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Qui es-tu ?**

Le temps passa, dans un monde et dans l'autre, et Ianto Jones s'habitua peu à peu à vivre une double vie. Avec l'enseignement de Jane, il se sentait maintenant capable d'influer sur ses rêves et de les vivre en conscience. Il pouvait même entrer de lui-même dans un état de transe qui le transportait aussitôt dans l'esprit de son double, et, s'il le souhaitait (mais pourquoi aurait-il souhaité cela ?), « couper » le lien qu'il entretenait avec l'autre monde. Car, oui, il comptait s'accrocher à cette autre vie — pour le moment du moins. Chaque nouvelle nuit le ramenait à son capitaine, et chaque matin le désir et la frustration étreignaient un peu plus ses entrailles… mais, sans l'espoir de le rejoindre un jour, que lui restait-il ?

Il rencontra l'impétueuse Martha Jones ; Owen mourut et, peu après, ne fut plus mort mais pas tout à fait vivant ; Gwen tomba enceinte d'un alien et épousa Rhys ; Jack s'efforça encore et toujours de sauver le monde et Tosh continua à prouver sa vaillance et son intelligence.

Cela faisait longtemps que Ianto ne captait plus que très faiblement les émotions qui tournoyaient autour de lui, ayant appris à étouffer ce don à volonté. Un jour, Jane lui suggéra de le réactiver sur l'équipe de Torchwood. Elle espérait qu'il parvienne ainsi à faire réagir son double et, peut-être, se confronter de nouveau à lui-même.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit rapidement et « s'éveilla » aussitôt dans le corps de son double. Comme à l'ordinaire, les événements passés, auxquels il n'avait pourtant pas pris part, s'imposèrent petit-à-petit dans son esprit comme si les souvenirs lui appartenaient. L'équipe de Torchwood 3 venait tout juste de mettre hors d'état de nuire des êtres maléfiques sortis d'une vieille pellicule de film. Il se souvint de leur venue dans ce vieux cinéma qui rappelait tant de souvenirs aux deux Ianto, de la découverte de Jack en artiste de foire, de leur rencontre avec les Voyageurs de la Nuit, de l'espoir de sauver tous ces gens dont le souffle de vie avait été ravi par ces êtres de cellulose, de l'adrénaline de la poursuite, et enfin, enfin, de la déception, cruelle, implacable, de n'avoir réussi à sauver qu'un seul enfant.

À cet instant, il ne restait plus que lui et Jack, s'affairant à classer les derniers éléments de cette sombre histoire. Il en ressentit une pointe de déception et d'appréhension mêlées. Il aurait aimé sonder les sentiments d'Owen, de Gwen ou de Tosh plutôt que ceux de son capitaine, qu'il redoutait autant qu'il brûlait de connaître.

— Un seul, c'est bien trop peu, Jack, s'entendit-il dire tout haut en s'asseyant sur un coin de son bureau.

Le capitaine Harkness leva ses yeux d'un bleu profond et les posa sur lui – sur l'autre lui.

— Un seul, c'est mieux que pas du tout, Ianto.

Dans une impulsion, l'autre Ianto se pencha vers Jack et cueillit ses lèvres offertes. Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, Ianto, celui qui peuplait l'esprit de son double, laissa son empathie l'emplir à nouveau de sensations emmêlées ( _regrets, espoir, tristesse, peur, désir…)._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, emportés par leur ardeur, s'affairant sur les boutons, braguettes, bretelles et tout ce qui pouvait entraver le besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre contre soi. Les émotions, d'abord ténues, s'amplifièrent et roulèrent dans le cœur et l'esprit des deux Ianto : _colère, amour, désir, attirance, espoir, oubli, curiosité, envie, passion, avidité, confusion…_

Ianto (l'autre, celui qui avait le contrôle de son corps et de ses sens) stoppa le baiser, les yeux écarquillés et la poitrine palpitante. Aussitôt, Ianto, celui qui ne faisait que rêver, bloqua son empathie et attendit, inquiet et impatient de comprendre la réaction qu'il avait suscitée.

— Ianto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack en se reculant à son tour.

Ils posèrent, tous deux, les yeux sur leur capitaine débraillé, et le virent. Tout d'abord ténu, fluctuant, puis de plus en plus vivace, cela nimbait Jack Harkness d'un halo d'or, semblable, Ianto-le-rêveur le comprit aussitôt, à celui qui avait auréolé ses ailes un an plus tôt.

 _L'Imagination._

 _Le Cinquième Pouvoir…_

Les mots de Jane dansèrent un instant dans l'esprit de Ianto ( _Les Imagineurs sont comme une lumière dans la nuit_ ) et il perçut avec un pincement douloureux la réalité de ce qu'il savait d'instinct depuis de nombreux mois. Son Imagineur était là, devant lui, et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire, coincé dans l'esprit de son double…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta le capitaine, avec cette fois-ci un petit sourire mi-inquiet, mi-curieux.

Il se sentit sourire à son tour, et réalisa que son double voyait, lui aussi, le halo palpitant qui enveloppait Jack, et que le spectacle lui plaisait.

— Rien. Tu es magnifique,répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de reprendre ses investigations tactiles.

Jack répondit avec la même fougue, et tous deux ( _tous trois ?_ ) s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, oublieux de tout le reste.

* * *

Jack s'était endormi, sa nudité offerte aux yeux de son amant qui, allongé à ses côtés, s'était redressé sur un coude pour mieux l'observer.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire ?s'entendit-il murmurer dans le noir, et il comprit, là encore, que son double ne s'adressait pas à Jack, mais à lui. Pas le… l'empathie. Ça, c'était vraiment perturbant. Mais le halo d'or… C'est toi qui as fait ça, non ?

Cette fois-ci, Ianto ne sursauta pas, et ne se réveilla pas. Il rassembla ses idées, et pensa simplement : « _Non. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Jack, tel que je devrais le voir si j'étais là._ »

— Qui es-tu ? chuchota encore Ianto, mais à cet instant Jack remua dans son sommeil et de ses lèvres s'échappèrent quelques mots.

« _On ne devrait pas rester là pour parler. Il va se réveiller_ », répondit Ianto-le-rêveur. Ianto-le-double acquiesça silencieusement, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise, et grimpa à l'échelle pour sortir de la chambre. Une fois dans le bureau de Jack, il referma doucement la trappe et s'installa sur le fauteuil du chef de Torchwood.

— Alors, qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il tout en boutonnant sa chemise, et c'était d'autant plus étrange pour l'autre Ianto, qui s'entendait parler à lui-même.

« _Je suis… toi. Un autre toi, qui vit dans un autre monde. Écoute… Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne le fais même pas exprès…_ »

Ianto hocha la tête.

— Je… (une hésitation, subtile) te crois. Mais c'est moins évident pour Jack. Il pense que tu es une entité extra-terrestre qui s'est introduit dans mon cerveau pour me nuire… Il m'a même fait passer un scanner ! Mais il n'y avait rien. Tu n'y étais pas.

Ianto-le-rêveur prit peur. « _Tu lui en as parlé ? Tu n'aurais pas dû… Il ne faut pas qu'il sache…_ »

— Peut-être que je n'en aurais pas parlé si tu t'étais manifesté plus tôt, s'emporta Ianto-le-double, sa voix sifflant dans l'obscurité du Hub.

« _Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. En fait, jusqu'à récemment, j'ignorais que tu pouvais sentir ma présence. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_ »

— Je travaille pour Torchwood. Je suis formé à détecter ces choses-là, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ça doit faire neuf mois. Depuis que Jack et moi… Enfin, depuis que ça va mieux. Avant cela, j'allais trop mal pour y penser, mais je crois que je te percevais déjà, par moment. Ça a commencé quand je suis arrivé à Torchwood 3, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« En réalité ça a commencé quand moi, je suis arrivé au Royaume Caché. Trois semaines après la bataille de Canary Wharf, dans mon univers. J'ai perdu ma Lisa, là-bas. Je l'ai… je l'ai tuée parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces choses. Puis j'ai décidé d'en finir moi aussi, parce que… parce que ça faisait trop mal, tu comprends ? »_

L'autre hocha la tête, à nouveau. Bien sûr, il comprenait. Ils étaient la même personne.

 _« Et au lieu de mourir je suis devenu… autre chose. Et ça a bien failli me rendre fou. »_


	20. Le multivers n'aime pas ça

_Bonjour ! Je continue mon petit rythme de publication._ _ _Dès demain je participe pendant un mois à un marathon d'écriture collectif, ça devrait me permettre de boucler l'histoire, mais peut-être que je ne publierai qu'une semaine sur deux, pour me garder du temps d'écriture. En tout cas, en calculant,_ je pense que la publication sera terminée avant l'été, si aucune catastrophe ne se produit entretemps.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Le multivers n'aime pas ça**

Ianto-le-rêveur raconta. Comme il l'avait fait avec Angie, des mois plus tôt, puis avec Andrew. Et Ianto-le-double écouta.

— Alors… tu es immortel, comme Jack, c'est ça ? demanda pensivement ce dernier, une fois que le premier eut terminé son histoire.

La question prit Ianto-le-rêveur au dépourvu.

 _« Pas exactement. Enfin, on ne sait pas. Mais après ma première… mort, rien ne pouvait plus me tuer, ni les armes, ni la noyade, ni la chute. En fait, je suis plus comme un genre de… superman ! »_

Ianto-le-double ricana.

— Comme un genre d'Owen Harper, tu veux dire…

 _« Ah ah, très drôle. »_

Le grincement de la trappe les contraignit tous deux au silence. La tête légèrement décoiffée du capitaine apparut par l'ouverture.

— À qui tu parlais, Ianto ? demanda-t-il en se hissant hors de sa chambre, entièrement nu.

Aussitôt, Ianto-le-rêveur paniqua. _« Ne lui parle pas de moi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien il ne doit pas savoir tu comprends ? Il ne faut pas qu'il sache… »_

— À personne. Je… me parlais, c'est tout, répondit avec naturel Ianto-le-double.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne se parlait qu'à lui-même, après tout, non ?

Jack leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions.

— Tu viens te recoucher, alors ?

Les deux Ianto acquiescèrent.

* * *

Lorsque Ianto se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'était comme si un énorme poids s'était levé de sa poitrine. Il avait parlé à son double ! Il lui semblait à présent que l'univers de Jack Harkness se trouvait là, tout près, presque à portée de main…

— J'ai réussi à communiquer avec mon autre moi, lança-t-il joyeusement en arrivant au bureau du CM.

Angie lui jeta un regard torve.

— Hum. C'est donc pour ça, cette bonne humeur suspecte.

— Félicitations, mon vieux ! contrebalança aussitôt Andrew. Alors, ça fait quoi de converser avec soi-même ?

— Est-ce que le ciel s'est ouvert en deux et a avalé la moitié de l'univers ? demanda Angie.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Ianto, un peu inquiet. (Un peu seulement – il commençait à connaître Angie.) Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez jamais rencontré l'un de vos doubles, vous ?

Ses deux collègues hochèrent négativement la tête.

— Jamais, rétorqua Angie. Curieusement, c'est un phénomène rare, au Royaume Caché…

— Voire même inexistant. Il faut croire que le multivers n'aime pas trop ça, continua Andy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'une rencontre serait néfaste…

— Ouais, je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Mais bon. Qui sait ?

Angie lui adressa un demi-sourire effrayant, et Ianto lui répondit par un roulement d'yeux qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

— Et donc, est-ce que tu as obtenu un indice pour localiser ce monde ? reprit Andy d'un air intéressé.

— Pas encore. Mais dès que je le peux, je…

Il fut interrompu par la voix aiguë de miss Brown qui retentit entre les hautes arcades de pierre.

— Django Joon ? Est-ce que Django Joon est parmi nous ? Oh ! Vous voilà, fit-elle enfin en baissant son petit menton pointu à la hauteur des yeux de Ianto. Elle cligna plusieurs fois de ses grands yeux noirs et humides, et reprit : Django Joon, encore une fois je vais devoir me passer de vous. Dame Biiije vous demande, encore. Est-ce bien la peine de m'envoyer de nouveaux employés, si c'est pour me les enlever aussitôt ? Je vous le demande… Ce n'est pas comme ça que le nouveau système de classement avancera…

Elle s'était déjà détournée, et se fondit dans l'obscurité du couloir en continuant à maugréer pour elle-même, ses grandes pattes jetant des ombres arachnéennes sur les murs.

Angie croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

— Une convocation, encore ? Pfff… Elles ne peuvent plus se passer de toi, ou quoi ?

Ianto ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Andy qui répondit à sa place.

— Angie, tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est exagérée ? Ce n'est que la deuxième fois en un an…

— Ouais, deux fois de trop, grommela la brune, soufflant sur l'une de ses mèches rebelles. À tous les coups, elles vont encore te faire subir l'une de leurs petites expériences…

— J'en sais rien. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit le Gallois avec un petit sourire désolé.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à l'infirmerie que Beve lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Kat. Situé dans l'une des hautes tours du Château, il était éclairé par deux oriels percés de trois larges fenêtres. Elles ne donnaient pas sur les montagnes du Royaume, mais sur la mer de nuages d'où ces montagnes émergeaient, et qui signifiaient la fin de l'univers connu du Royaume Caché. Alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Beve en compagnie du secrétaire qui l'avait accompagné jusque ici, Ianto s'approcha des fenêtres et contempla un instant le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, une pointe de vertige au fond des tripes. Est-ce que Jack aimerait cet endroit ? se demanda-t-il vaguement tandis qu'il essayait d'apercevoir sous lui des bribes de falaises désolées et de constructions éparses.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, car la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il se tourna vers les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer et vers qui le secrétaire s'était déjà précipité.

— … seulement si Manuela accepte de rejoindre la cellule Soixante, d'accord ? termina Beve avant d'être interrompue.

— Dame Beve, votre rendez-vous est arrivé !

— Merci, Moko, j'avais remarqué.

Ianto rencontra le regard amusé de Beve et sourit à son tour. Jane salua Ianto et s'assit timidement sur l'une des chaises disposées sous les fenêtres.

La troisième personne, que Ianto n'avait rencontré qu'une fois ou deux (notamment au Café d'En Bas, où il l'avait vue, accompagnée d'une guitare, reprendre d'une voix sensuelle des standards du rock tels que _Sympathy for the devil_ des Stones ou _Sweet dreams_ d'Eurythmics), s'installa lourdement sur le fauteuil derrière l'un des deux imposants bureaux présidentiels disposés en v de part et d'autre de la pièce. Elle glissa au fond du fauteuil de façon à ce que sa tignasse rousse dépasse tout juste de l'écran d'ordinateur et balança sans ménagement ses rangers sur le plan de travail.

— Ok, Bévie chérie, j'demanderai à Manuela. Mais comptes pas sur moi pour expliquer à ce gros lourdaud d'Igor qu'on a besoin de sa protégée pour une mission à risques ! Oh, salut Ianto. Ça va ?

— Bonjour, Dame Kat, lui répondit Ianto, maintenant habitué à utiliser les formules en usage au Royaume. Ça va merci, et vous ?

— Plutôt pas mal. Lilly et moi, on sort ce soir, alors le bar tournera sans elle. Et Angie ? Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vue.

Beve coupa court à la conversation avant que Ianto puisse répondre.

— Excuse-moi Kat, mais le temps presse. Tu prendras des nouvelles d'Angèle plus tard… Ianto, nous vous avons convoqué pour vous demander une nouvelle faveur. Il y a quelque jour, nous avons reçu des informations cruciales en provenance de la cellule Trente, qui a retrouvé la trace d'un Collectionneur. Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais il se pourrait… il se pourrait que celui-ci soit en possession de vos ailes perdues. Nous partons cette après-midi avec Jane auprès de la cellule Trente pour tenter d'en savoir plus et trouver un moyen de pénétrer chez lui. On vous propose de nous accompagner… si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

Ianto tourna le regard vers Jane. Elle s'était levée et tournée vers lui pour écouter sa réponse.

— Vous accompagner ? Sur le terrain ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.

— Ça te permettrait ainsi de tester, compléta Jane avec une nuance d'espoir dans la voix. Je suis sûre que tu ferais un excellent agent de terrain. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail au bureau de Classification des Mondes, mais…

Ianto déglutit. Mais… oui, c'est vrai, l'action lui manquait parfois cruellement, et il enviait son double et ses missions parfois dangereuses. Même une petite chasse aux Weevils le rendrait heureux ! Au Royaume, tout était… désespérément calme.

— Combien de temps ?

— On ne sait pas. Quelques jours, peut-être plus. Nous en saurons plus une fois sur place, mais pour le moment… c'est l'inconnue, répliqua Beve. C'est pourquoi nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps. Nous avons besoin d'une réponse immédiate, Ianto.

Partir en mission ? Tout de suite ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait communiquer avec son double, une fois là-bas, dans un autre univers ? Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit du Gallois. Il regarda alternativement Jane, Beve, et même Kat qui s'était redressée sur son fauteuil et l'observait avec bienveillance, son menton pointu calé entre les paumes de ses mains.

— D'accord, finit-il par répondre, sans savoir ce que cette réponse allait lui apporter.


	21. Car c'est ce qu'ils font

_Bonjour ! Entre deux séances d'écriture intenses, je prends une petite pause pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre un peu trash... mais je vous laisse le découvrir vous-même. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 21 - Car c'est ce qu'ils font**

— Ianto, tu y vas en premier et tu nous fais un topo, chuchota Kat. Sois prudent !

Le Gallois acquiesça en silence. Malgré l'absence de ses ailes, qui avait fait jaser l'équipe lorsqu'il s'était présenté à eux pour la première fois, ses acolytes avaient vite appris à lui faire confiance. Non seulement il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement ses capacités d'empathie, donnant à son équipe un temps d'avance sur leurs opposants, mais son imperméabilité aux balles et aux coups faisait de lui un parfait éclaireur. Ses acolytes… ça lui faisait drôle de les appeler ainsi, ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait Ruben, l'espion froid originaire de Biélorussie, Élodie, un tout petit bout de femme experte en arts martiaux, Cahill, qui agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite, et enfin Kat qui menait l'équipe avec fermeté.

Un peu plus tôt, à cause d'une incertitude sur la direction prise par le Collectionneur et ses collaborateurs lors de leur fuite, l'expédition s'était séparée en deux groupes. Jane et Beve étaient parties avec Manuella et deux autres agents en direction d'un hangar de banlieue qui abritait possiblement un réseau de trafiquants d'artefacts magiques. Ianto était resté avec Kat et son équipe pour explorer un manoir, objet de rumeurs plus que suspectes dans le voisinage.

Il s'avança dans un couloir mal éclairé, regrettant malgré tout, comme à chaque fois, de ne pas avoir son calibre .45 ou son arme à EMP sur lui. Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il maintenant ? Il devait accepter de ne plus être apte au combat, de ne plus être un simple soldat. D'être devenu _autre chose_.

Ianto se rendait compte à cet instant à quel point il appréciait le terrain et l'adrénaline que cette chasse aux pouvoirs occultes lui procurait. Lorsqu'il travaillait à Torchwood, les missions sur le terrain, destinées à superviser les combats entre _supers_ , protéger les populations et récupérer les artefacts abandonnés, l'avaient toujours enthousiasmé. Avec Lisa, ils formaient un duo de choc, elle qui recueillait les données des combats, les zones à évacuer, les objets à récupérer, et lui qui partait en première ligne, intrépide, parfois inconscient.

Souvent inconscient.

Même lorsqu'il était devenu l'assistant personnel d'Yvonne, il avait continué à jouer les gardes du corps et à sécuriser les lieux où elle se rendait, pour y collecter tel ou tel artefact trop dangereux et important pour être confié à des petites mains.

Oui, ça lui manquait. Pourtant, il appréciait la compagnie d'Angie et d'Andy, et comprenait les raisons pour lesquels ils avaient choisi tous deux de se retirer du service actif.

(Cependant, si Angie lui avait expliqué clairement, c'était plus confus pour Andrew. Il avait fait partie du service actif pendant de nombreuses années, se battant aux côtés des précédentes Reines Noires, et son retrait datait de peu. Une histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné, avait compris Ianto – encore.)

Allait-il lui aussi être touché par cette malédiction, et rentrer au Royaume, plein de désillusions, après avoir goûté à l'action ?

Non, non, non. Cette fois-ci, il avait envie, plus que tout, d'être utile à quelque chose – _à quelqu'un…_

Il se concentra, laissant les émotions extérieures immerger son esprit. D'abord, ceux de son équipe prirent de l'ascendant – _appréhension, excitation, peur, impatience, adrénaline_ – mais il s'efforça de les reléguer à l'arrière de sa pensée pour se focaliser sur les traces de sentiments qu'il percevait à quelques pas devant lui.

 _Peur panique faim soif désespoir honte regrets espoir incrédulité stress pitié foi DÉTRESSE_

La sensation le frappa de plein fouet, tordant son estomac d'un sentiment d'urgence absolue. Il envoya à Kat un message télépathique pour lui demander de faire patienter l'équipe. Puis, laissant ses camarades derrière lui, il se précipita vers l'escalier qui descendait au plus profond d'une cave insalubre, rongée de moisissures. Quoiqu'il y ait en bas, il sentait confusément qu'il devait l'affronter seul. Il ouvrit une autre porte ( _faim terreur désespoir souffrance_ ), dévala un nouvel escalier. Sautant les dernières marches ( _abandon torpeur angoisse dégoût_ ), il atterrit sur un sol de terre battue. Une arcade basse donnait sur un couloir éclairé d'un néon. Au fond, à travers un battant entrouvert, les torrents d'émotions le percutèrent à nouveau.

TERREUR AGONIE ANGOISSE HONTE SOIF ABATTEMENT RÉSILIENCE

Il frissonna. Dans son esprit, Kat lui exhorta d'attendre les renforts, il ne pouvait pas affronter ça tout seul, ce n'était pas son rôle, et puis… Derrière cette mise en garde, il y avait autre chose, il le savait. Une forme de protection. Kat n'avait pas envie qu'il voit ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte, car elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le supporterait. Mais il le supporterait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme un appel silencieux, quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de découvrir, seul, sans témoin. Ignorant les mises en garde de sa cheffe d'équipe, Ianto traversa le couloir et pénétra dans la pièce qui le terminait.

D'abord, il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien. Seules les émotions qu'il percevait transperçaient son abdomen et tordait ses intestins. Il tâtonna sur le mur, à sa droite, et dégotta un interrupteur qu'il enclencha en tremblant. L'unique ampoule de la pièce s'alluma en papillotant et projeta sa lumière blafarde sur les cages disposées au centre de la pièce.

Il y en avait une dizaine, de forme et de taille variée. Contre le mur, près de la porte que venait de franchir Ianto, une table avait été désertée récemment de ses occupants. Il y vit encore les reliefs de repas posés sur des assiettes de porcelaine, dont la délicatesse tranchait avec l'odeur épouvantable qui empesait l'atmosphère.

Dans chacune des cages croupissait un être qui attendait la mort en silence. D'ailleurs, le Gallois s'en apercevait seulement maintenant, le silence écrasait la pièce, comme si une magie diffuse camouflait les plaintes et les gémissements. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de bruit, l'odeur, elle, permettait de mesurer l'ampleur de l'horreur qu'il contemplait. Plusieurs des formes recroquevillées se redressèrent à son arrivée, et Ianto _sentit_ l'espoir qui émanait d'elles. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa de terreur.

C'était tous des Gardiens-fés, comme lui.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, et quelques non-humains, à plumes, à écailles ou à fourrures. Tous étaient comme lui, il en avait la certitude, cela lui venait du plus profond de son cœur, de l'intérieur de ses boyaux. Et eux aussi l'avaient reconnus comme l'un des leurs, et l'avaient appelés pour les sauver.

Car ils avaient été torturés. Tous, sans exception. Certains n'avaient plus d'aile, comme lui, ou alors plus que des moignons, des lambeaux qui pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre du corps. Ils avaient été lacérés, frappés, affamés, saignés comme des veaux. Privés de leurs mots, on avait fait en sorte d'extraire leur sang, leurs ailes, leur peau, mais aussi tout ce qui pouvait les diminuer, physiquement et mentalement. Dans un angle de la pièce, de l'autre côté, trônait un véritable établi de la mort. Éparpillés sur le plan de travail et sur les étagères qui l'entouraient, des membranes desséchées, des lambeaux d'épiderme, des organes flottant dans du formol et même quelques membres arrachés. La bile remonta subitement dans l'œsophage de Ianto, qui déglutit difficilement. Il avait déjà contemplé une scène similaire, dans les Brecon Beacons. Dans ses rêves. Plus récemment, l'équipe de Torchwood avait été confrontée au « lamentin de l'espace » : il pouvait encore se souvenir de l'odeur de chair putréfiée qui avait tenaillée son double pendant des semaines après cet épisode. Mais, quelqu'effroyables qu'aient été ces scènes, pour lui, elles n'avaient pas vraiment été _réelles_.

À présent, il s'y trouvait. Dans la réalité.

 _Sa_ réalité.

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, son estomac se souleva et il s'écroula à quatre pattes, rendant le contenu de son déjeuner à même le sol de la cave. C'est ce moment que choisit toute l'équipe pour débarquer dans son dos, investissant le lieu du carnage avec une discipline silencieuse qui indiqua à Ianto que ce n'était pas la première fois. Qu'ils _savaient_ ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en arrivant dans la cave.

Kat s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui tapota délicatement le dos tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se redresser, tous ses membres s'entrechoquant.

— _Tu n'aurais pas dû affronter ça tout seul !_ lui asséna-t-elle par message télépathique, avec une inflexion plus inquiète qu'énervée.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers la rouquine.

— _Une bulle de silence,_ lui répondit-elle en esprit. _Un artefact magique. Les Collectionneurs n'aiment pas…_ (elle hésita sur la terminologie) _travailler… dans le bruit. Je vais voir pour la désactiver._

Tandis qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité, Ianto réalisa que les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient déjà affairés sur les cages et s'occupaient des victimes. Un trousseau de clés avait été récupéré sur la table du repas _(mais quel genre de psychopathe pouvait prendre plaisir à dîner dans un service en porcelaine au cœur de cette boucherie ?)_ , et toutes les cages étaient désormais ouvertes. Ianto s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et tenta de projeter des émotions positives vers le premier rescapé qu'il voyait, un jeune homme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence lui semblait-il, aux joues émaciées et au regard éteint. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour lui ? Il courut pour chercher la carafe encore posée sur la table et essaya de le faire boire, mais il renversa la moitié de son contenu sur le sol et il abandonna l'idée. Luttant contre les larmes, il sentit malgré tout ses yeux s'humidifier lorsqu'il perçut la gratitude, si forte, si intense, si… lumineuse, qui irradiait de la poitrine de l'inconnu.

— Pourquoi ? s'entendit-il murmurer dans un souffle. Pourquoi ces horreurs ?

Aussitôt, il réalisa que les bruits étaient revenus et que des gémissements et des paroles de réconfort emplissaient maintenant l'atmosphère de la cave, la rendant un tout petit peu plus supportable.

C'est Kat qui lui répondit, une tristesse infinie teintant sa voix grave :

— Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font. Les Collectionneurs. C'est ce qu'ils continueront à faire, si nous ne les arrêtons pas.


	22. Marcher sur un fil

_Bonjour !_ _ _Dernière ligne droite d'écriture de mon côté (sauf si je me me perds dans des détours), j'ai entamé la septième et, je pense, dernière partie !__ _ _En attendant, v_ oici le dernier chapitre de la quatrième partie. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - Marcher sur un fil**

Ils ne retrouvèrent pas les auteurs de la boucherie, ni le Collectionneur qui avait orchestré tout ça. Ils ne mirent même pas la main sur ce qu'il restait des ailes de Ianto – s'il en restait toutefois quelque chose. Cependant, le réseau fut démantelé – dans ce monde-là du moins, et les Gardiens-fés retrouvés furent rapatriés au Royaume pour soigner leurs âmes écorchées, autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être.

Les Collectionneurs ne se contentaient pas de prélever les ailes (pour les transformer, apprit Ianto, en artefacts qui leur permettait de franchir les seuils entre les mondes), ils se servaient aussi de tout ce qui pouvait contenir un peu de magie et, pour eux, les Gardiens-fés constituaient une manne inépuisable qu'ils exploitaient sans vergogne, jusqu'à ce que leur victime ne soit plus qu'une loque, une demi-vie à peine consciente – mais incapable de mourir. Ils utilisaient pour cela des méthodes inédites, transmises dans le plus grand secret, qui leur permettaient de briser la carapace d'invulnérabilité des Gardiens. Jane travaillait sans relâche à comprendre leurs méthodes ; jusqu'à présent, aucune des expéditions de sauvetage ne lui avait permis de percevoir ce qui autorisait cette horreur. Elle espérait qu'en dénichant le fameux Scipio, l'ennemi public numéro un du Royaume, elle trouverait l'origine de l'existence des Collectionneurs, et le moyen de les contrer… Mais comment attraper un fantôme ?

* * *

Lorsque Ianto retourna au Royaume Caché avec les autres agents dont les missions étaient terminées, l'été était déjà bien entamé, et une douce langueur s'était abattue sur les résidents. D'ailleurs, les entrailles du Château s'étaient vidées, au profit de la fraîcheur bienvenue qui régnait sur les berges de la Rivière du Milieu.

On lui avait donné plusieurs jours de congés pour se remettre de sa première expérience dans le service actif du Royaume, mais il sentait déjà, après quelques heures seulement passés dans les jardins qui jouxtaient son cottage, que seuls les hauts murs sombres du bureau de Classification des Mondes et l'humeur égale d'Angie sauraient lui donner un semblant d'apaisement. Cependant, il se décida à descendre la colline pour profiter, lui aussi, des saules qui ombrageaient le lit de la rivière. Retrouver le calme et la douceur de vivre du Royaume, après ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti en mission, lui paraissait comme tenter de marcher en équilibre sur un fil avec une masse de plomb attachée au pied. Il se demandait comment les autres agents du service actif arrivaient à concilier ces périodes si tranquilles, loin du monde et de son tumulte, avec les missions dangereuses qu'ils accomplissaient à l'extérieur, en pleine barbarie humaine.

Après avoir emprunté un chemin soigneusement entretenu qui contournait de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur les Salons, le Gallois tomba sur un petit groupe de têtes bien connues. Il y avait Beve assise en tailleur près de la rive, Kat et Lilly enlacées sur un carré d'herbe, et Andy en grande discussion avec Henk, le père de Lilly, un grand Noir d'un âge certain qui effeuillait distraitement des pâquerettes tout en écoutant parler le blond. Postés un peu plus loin, Ianto reconnut Eoin et sa femme Lynn, faisant sauter entre eux une fillette qui riait aux éclats. Après une courte hésitation, il s'approcha du groupe et toussa deux fois pour se manifester. Beve tourna le regard vers lui, sourit et ébaucha un signe l'invitant à se joindre à eux.

— Jane n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Kat et Lilly lui sourirent à leur tour, Andy lui fit un bref coucou de la main et Henk le salua d'un hochement de tête.

— Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie, à s'occuper des… rescapés, répondit Beve d'une voix timide. Et vous, est-ce que ça va ?

Ianto répondit par l'affirmative et s'installa sur un rocher moussu, heureux d'avoir mis un vieux jean pour sa sortie en extérieur.

— Ça va, mais… c'est dur. Tout est tellement…normal, ici. Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ? Il faudrait y retourner, retrouver tous les Collectionneurs, les…

Kat soupira.

— Du calme, Ianto. Le Cristal fait tout son possible en ce moment pour retrouver la piste que nous avons perdue. Mais les agents ont besoin de pauses, sinon ils… on finirait tous à l'asile ! En général, durant l'été, ici, on décompresse au moins un mois. Il sera toujours temps de repartir en chasse dans quelques semaines.

Lilly eut un sourire triste en caressant la joue de son amante.

— Les agents travaillent trop de toute façon. Et je ne parle pas de celles qui cumulent aussi un emploi de reine !

— En parlant de travailler, enchaîna aussitôt Beve, Angèle n'est pas avec vous, Ianto ? Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait prendre quelques jours, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

Cette fois-ci, Lilly se mit à rire franchement.

— Ah, ça, une vraie tête de mule !

— Ouais… je crois qu'elle a un job à terminer, rebondit Andy. Et dans ces cas-là, bonne chance pour la sortir de son antre !

Ianto acquiesça gravement.

— Elle est capable de s'enchaîner à l'une des pattes de Miss Brown pour…

Des ricanements l'interrompirent soudain.

— Voyez-vous ça, entonna une voix dans son dos. L'équipe des Bras Cassés au complet, ou presque !

Il se tourna en même temps que les autres. À la tête que tirait Kat, il comprit très vite que le petit groupe qui s'approchait n'étaient pas la bienvenue.

— Il ne manque plus que l'erreur de la nature et la bizarro pour compléter le tableau, ajouta le nouveau venu, un homme entre deux âges, à la beauté ténébreuse et au regard glaçant.

Derrière lui, deux jeunes femmes en tout point identiques gloussèrent de concert.

Beve se redressa d'un air digne, et afficha sur son visage une expression froide et menaçante que Ianto ne lui avait jamais vue.

— Ray, vous semblez oublier à qui vous vous adressez, et ce qu'il s'est passé à la suite de vos derniers éclats. Allez-vous-en, ou vous le regretterez. N'oubliez pas qui a le pouvoir, ici.

Aussitôt, les traits de l'homme se décomposèrent. Dans une vaine tentative de reprendre contenance, il plissa les yeux et les ailes de son nez frémirent imperceptiblement.

— Une parodie de pouvoir, oui. Que je n'ai pas choisi, en sus. (Il darda son regard bleu glacial vers Ianto.) Je ne vous connais pas, monsieur, mais vous devriez mieux choisir vos fréquentations. Les amis de ma sœur Jane mèneront le Royaume à sa perte, et il ne restera plus que nous, les Silfes, pour vous sauver de la catastrophe.

— Bien, voyons voir… rétorqua le concerné avec une mine songeuse. Étant donné que je suis moi-même un Gardien-fé et que c'est votre sœur qui m'a sauvé, je crois bien que j'ai la compagnie que je mérite, pas vous ?

Avec une certaine satisfaction et un sourire en coin, il vit la poitrine de l'autre se gonfler d'importance et son visage prendre une teinte rougie par la confusion. Le Silfe ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un regard sévère de Beve le dissuada.

— Passez votre chemin, Ray. Votre venin ne nous intéresse pas.

Vaincu, l'homme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna enfin, avec à ses trousses les deux jumelles qui s'étaient drapées à leur tour dans une dignité absurde.

— Alors, c'est lui, l'Abominable Frère dont Angie m'a déjà rebattu les oreilles ? demanda Ianto à la cantonade, une fois qu'il se fût suffisamment éloigné.

— En chair et en os, grogna Kat d'une voix sourde. Bévie chérie, t'as assuré ! Quelle maîtrise, quelle assurance ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es acheté de l'autorité ?

— Le jour où tu t'es acheté du sarcasme, ma chère, répondit la Reine Blanche avec un sourire qui amoindrissait sa répartie.

Au même moment, Angie déboucha du chemin principal.

— Wow, vous en faites en tête. J'ai raté un truc drôle ? Un enterrement, peut-être ?

— Presque ! Le frère de Jane te transmet ses amitiés, répondit Kat du tac au tac.

— Avec un peu d'arsenic de préférence, ajouta Andy d'un ton léger, provoquant un éclat de rire général qui soulagea illico l'atmosphère.

* * *

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, le Gallois se sentait déjà plus léger. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les agents éprouvaient parfois la nécessité de lever le pied, et de se laisser porter. Il commanda à sa « Swift Gift Box » une pizza bien garnie et se coucha, pour une fois, avec l'unique intention de prendre du repos.

Aussi fut-il surpris, lorsqu'il s'éveilla dans la peau de l' _autre,_ de ressentir la douleur intense et éclatante qui l'animait. Douleur… mais aussi colère, une colère sourde, rampante, dirigée, il s'en rendit compte immédiatement, contre lui-même. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

L'autre, installé sur le canapé, au milieu de son petit appartement, une canette ouverte et à demi entamée posée entre ses jambes, ne tarda pas à lui apporter la réponse.

— Tu m'as laissé tomber… tu nous as laissé tomber…gronda-t-il, les yeux humides et la mâchoire serrée.

 _QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?_

La question jaillit entre leurs deux esprits emmêlés, une peur soudaine s'agrippant aux entrailles du rêveur.

— Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais nous protéger… Je te faisais confiance, j'avais choisi de te faire confiance…

 _Je… Non. Non non non._

La peur se changea en panique, et le rêveur s'entortilla sous ses draps, une sueur coulant le long de ses omoplates.

— Ils sont morts. Owen et Tosh, ils sont morts, tous les deux, pour de bon. Et tu n'étais pas là ! TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ !

L'accusation frappa Ianto-le-rêveur avec plus de force qu'un uppercut en pleine poitrine. Il suffoqua, tenta de parler mais soudain l'autre le projeta hors de son esprit comme on se débarrasse d'une pensée parasite, et il n'y eut plus que l'obscurité.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre baignée par le clair-obscur du Royaume, un goût salé sur les lèvres. S'apercevant que c'était le sel de ses propres larmes, il se tourna sur le dos et ferma les paupières, laissant libre court à sa détresse.

Pour la première fois, l'autre l'avait rejeté.

Et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.


	23. Seul au milieu des autres

_Voilà le début de la cinquième partie. Un chapitre assez calme et assez court. Côté écriture, j'entame ma huitième et (j'espère vraiment, pour le coup) dernière partie. Et l'histoire a dépassé les 50000 mots ! Pour ce qui devait être une simple grosse nouvelle, je me suis un peu laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme, ahah... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Cinquième partie - Le choix**

 **Chapitre 23 - Seul au milieu des autres**

Ianto ignorait comment son double avait fait pour le repousser ainsi, mais, durant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne parvint plus à se « connecter » à son autre lui. La douleur était présente bien sûr ; il avait côtoyé Owen et Tosh lui aussi.

(Oh, Tosh, incroyable Tosh, comment l'univers avait-il pu te réserver un sort aussi cruel ? Et Owen, Owen le cynique, avec qui le sarcasme était devenu un jeu, une partie de ping-pong entre vous…)

En outre, l'autre ne lui avait pas expliqué les circonstances de leur décès, et il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour puiser dans ses souvenirs. Cette ignorance rendait le chagrin de Ianto d'autant plus frustrant. Avaient-ils souffert ? Étaient-ils morts en sauvant le monde, comme il se devait ? Avaient-ils affronté la mort ensemble ?

Il brûlait de comprendre, pour pouvoir pleurer avec un peu plus de justesse ces deux disparitions injustes.

Et puis, il y avait son capitaine. Comment prenait-il le fait d'avoir perdu deux des membres de son équipe ? Mal, certainement. Il n'avait pas bien pris la mort de Suzie, quand bien même celle-ci les avait tous trahis, et la première mort d'Owen l'avait conduit à un acte inconsidéré, en utilisant sur le médecin le deuxième gant de résurrection. Le Gardien-fé s'en voulait de ne pas être là, dans l'esprit de Ianto-son-double, pour tenter d'apaiser leurs émotions et apporter le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

Mais, plus que tout, il culpabilisait.

L'autre avait raison. S'il avait été présent, il aurait peut-être pu influencer les décisions, trouver d'autres moyens. Il aurait peut-être pu les sauver. Maintenant, ils ne sauraient jamais.

Il traîna sa frustration pendant quelques jours sur les rives de la Rivière du Milieu avant de retourner au bureau de Classification des Mondes. Ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le murmure du vent dans les saules, ni les couchers de soleil entre les cimes éternelles ne réussirent à l'apaiser. Beve et Kat mirent cette mélancolie sur le compte de sa récente mission, et ne lui posèrent aucune question. Toutefois, lorsque Beve lui demanda s'il souhaitait repartir avec eux à la chasse aux Collectionneurs, Ianto, après une courte hésitation, se surprit à refuser. Malgré son envie d'action et de terrain, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le Royaume pour le moment, pas sans comprendre. Il prétendit à la place vouloir s'occuper des Gardiens-fé rescapés encore présents au Royaume. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient déjà repartis auprès de leurs Imagineurs, et leurs ailes avaient repoussées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais pour certains, le traumatisme était encore vivace, et la reconstruction prenait du temps. C'est pourquoi Beve accepta-t-elle sans sourciller son explication, et l'autorisa-t-elle à passer deux jours par semaine à l'infirmerie pour y offrir son aide et son écoute.

Ianto ne savait pas très bien ce que cette décision apporterait à ses condisciples, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Quitte à rester au Royaume, autant se rendre utile à quelque chose…

Angie, elle, ne fut pas dupe, et le cuisina sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche enfin le morceau. Elle s'indigna, puis compatit, puis s'indigna encore, et s'acharna sur le moteur de recherche dédié aux contacts afin de, _dixit_ , « retrouver ce foutu pas-mon-Ianto et le ramener par la peau des fesses pour te présenter ses excuses ». Ce qui fit rire Ianto, un peu, et relâcha la tension accumulée depuis sa mission.

Ça n'empêcha pas son équipe à lui de fêter ses vingt-cinq ans en petit comité, au Café d'En-Bas. En son honneur, Kat lui dédia une ballade galloise, Henk et Lilly offrirent leur tournée de Brain's et de Guinness, et Angie lui fit le cadeau le plus bizarre de la soirée : une sorte de fée assemblée de bric et de broc, avec une tête de poupée Ken qui oscillait quand on la secouait, des ailes d'ange en plâtre brisées et rafistolées au scotch, et un corps en papier mâché.

— Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux en lui tendant la… chose. Pour te rappeler qui tu es. Ça te plaît ?

Le silence déconcerté de Ianto aurait pu mettre à mal une amitié à laquelle il tenait, mais heureusement, Andy lui sauva la mise en commandant une autre tournée de bière, détournant ainsi habilement la conversation.

— À mon dernier anniversaire, lui confia-t-il plus tard, elle m'a offert un nain de jardin qu'elle a fait elle-même en terre cuite. Le résultat était… singulier. J'adore Angie, mais à chaque anniversaire, elle fait des cadeaux épouvantables ! Il se pencha un peu plus, et ajouta très doucement : Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès pour tester nos réactions…

Ianto pouffa. Il savait qu'Angie était tout à fait capable de faire des cadeaux qui venaient du cœur (le carnet, dans lequel il continuait à déverser des morceaux de sa vie, le prouvait), et il suspectait qu'Andrew avait vu juste. Ce dernier lui proposa de trinquer, et le Gallois accepta avec plaisir.

Alors que, passablement éméché, il rentrait chez lui, il songea que finalement, son anniversaire s'était déroulé mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En un peu plus d'un an, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de vies que durant les vingt-quatre précédentes années.

Il avait perdu sa petite amie, il était mort, avait ressuscité, était tombé en dépression et s'en était relevé. Il avait rencontré Angie, et Andy, et Jane et Beve et Kat et Lilly (beaucoup de femmes, réalisa-t-il soudain). Il avait rêvé, beaucoup. Trop, sans doute. Mais il était tombé amoureux d'un homme, s'était fait des amis dans cet autre univers, les avait perdu… et voilà où il en était. Seul au milieu des autres, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son beau capitaine qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus…

 _N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, après tout ?_

Ce n'était pas sain, de vivre entre deux mondes, l'un rêvé et l'autre réel. Il savait, au fond de lui, que s'il ne trouvait jamais comment rejoindre l'autre univers, il lui faudrait un jour choisir sa réalité.

Mais… maintenant ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Il fallait que l'autre lui rouvre son esprit, il lui devait au moins une explication ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sa réalité, pas encore.

Pas si tôt.


	24. Il ne voudra pas de moi

_Bonjour !_

 _Holala, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication ! Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'ai fait une petite pause dans l'écriture en fin de semaine, et j'ai tout bonnement oublié. Bref, du coup, voici le chapitre 24 ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction chaque semaine... cela me fait chaud au coeur de la voir parfois mise en favori ! Merci, merci ! Oh, dernière chose : d_ _ans ce chapitre, je fais une petite référence à l'épisode audio Lost Souls._

 _Voilà, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - Il ne voudra pas de moi**

La nuit de son anniversaire, Ianto réalisa qu'il pouvait encore s'introduire dans l'esprit de l'autre lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans certains états. L'ébriété et… l'excitation en faisaient partie. Ce qui rendait ces brefs instants volés encore plus frustrants pour le Gallois : outre l'effet que cela lui faisait de n'apercevoir son capitaine que lors de moments fugace (quoique très agréables) il lui était impossible de tenter une discussion avec son double. Malgré tout, cela lui avait permis d'apprendre enfin comment Tosh et Owen avaient disparu, et de réaliser l'horreur de ces quelques jours où il avait été absent. Le sacrifice d'Owen, l'agonie de Tosh, la vengeance de Grey, l'enterrement de Jack, et puis la rage et l'impuissance de Ianto-le-double qu'il comprenait si bien, tout comme il comprenait sa douleur actuelle, et sa colère envers lui.

Chaque fois que son double entrouvrait une porte, il s'efforçait d'en profiter pour saisir tous les détails qu'il voyait, sentait et percevait de l'autre monde. Il y avait toujours des indices permettant d'identifier un monde parallèle : un président différent, une guerre qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, un pays qui n'avait jamais existé ou qui, au contraire, semblait unique… il suffisait ensuite de recouper ces informations avec la banque de données du CM, et…

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple ! Après les heures passées, sur la pause de midi et le soir, à éplucher toutes les bases de données, Ianto se laissait parfois aller au désespoir. Peut-être serait-ce plus simple d'abandonner, tout simplement, et de laisser le hasard (ou le destin) faire son œuvre.

— Pourquoi tu ne participerais pas aux missions d'exploration avec nous ? Tu pourrais demander ton affectation, proposa un jour Malik, l'amant occasionnel d'Andy, après une nouvelle séance de recherche qui s'était révélée infructueuse et s'était terminé autour d'une pinte au Café d'En Bas.

Ianto leva un sourcil intrigué, et Angie vint immédiatement à son secours.

— Plusieurs cellules du service actif sont dévolues uniquement à l'exploration de nouveaux mondes. Tu sais ? Quand on nous donne un paquet de données brutes à intégrer dans la banque pour avant-hier, et que ça nous prend des plombes parce qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de nous préparer les fichiers correctement. Ben c'est eux !

Andy, qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules larges de son compagnon, la fusilla du regard et, l'air innocent, elle lui renvoya un « ben quoi ? » muet qui arracha un demi-sourire à Ianto.

— _Anyway_ , continua Malik en faisant mine d'ignorer la pique. Si ça se trouve, ton monde, là, il n'est tout bêtement pas encore répertorié. On part en mission d'exploration une fois par semestre environ, et on épluche entre cinq et dix mondes par mission. On collecte l'histoire, les points sensibles, les organisations et gouvernements importants, et on liste toutes les personnes influentes qui pourraient faire de bons contacts, ou même de nouveaux agents pour le Royaume. Si tu nous accompagnes, tu pourrais essayer de dégotter Torchwood toi-même…

Songeur, Ianto plongea le nez dans sa bière. C'était une alternative intéressante, et sans doute moins pénible que les milliards de données qu'il lui restait à décortiquer, mais…

— Je sais pas, murmura-t-il enfin, presque pour lui-même. Je vais rester au Royaume pour le moment, je crois. Plus tard, peut-être…

Il coula son regard vers Angie qui lui renvoya un sourire compatissant. Elle seule pouvait comprendre les tourments qui l'assaillaient en ce moment, et il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

* * *

Il s'écoula plusieurs semaines avant que l'autre accepte de le laisser revenir dans son existence. Puis, une nuit, sans crier gare, Ianto se retrouva à nouveau dans son esprit, aussi naturellement que la toute première fois. Il se laissa un instant porter, puisant dans les souvenirs de Ianto-le-double pour rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué. Quelques temps plus tôt, l'équipe (composée maintenant uniquement de Jack, Gwen et lui) avait reçu un appel de Martha Jones, provenant de Suisse. Ils s'étaient envolé pour le CERN, avaient enquêté sur des alien dévoreurs de neutrons, avaient risqué leurs vies, encore une fois. À présent, l'autre Ianto était de retour au Hub, attablé autour d'une pizza, plaisantant avec Gwen et Rhys, qui s'était invité pour l'occasion, et rougissant d'une blague salace de Jack. Tapi dans un coin de son esprit, Ianto-le-rêveur savoura pleinement le bonheur d'être de retour dans ce quotidien. Bien sûr, Tosh et Owen n'étaient plus là, mais…

 _« S'il te plaît, n'y pense pas. C'est assez dur comme ça. »_

Ianto-le-rêveur sursauta, surpris de la pensée de son double, qui s'adressait directement à lui. Puis l'autre répondit à un commentaire de Rhys et il se tint coi, attendant un moment plus propice pour converser avec lui. Il avait réussi à l'éjecter de son esprit, et maintenant il parvenait à communiquer avec lui simplement par la pensée… Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Arriverait-il à trouver un moyen de l'amener dans son monde ?

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, dans l'obscurité du bunker sous le bureau, alors que le capitaine dormait profondément à ses côtés, qu'il obtint la réponse de son double.

 _« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu es… tu es amoureux de Jack, toi aussi. »_

Il y avait dans cette constatation un mélange de tristesse, de rancune contenue et d'une pointe de résignation. Ianto-le-rêveur ne répondit pas. Pourquoi le nier ? Il comprenait la jalousie de son double. Il éprouvait la même chose.

 _« C'est pour ça que tu m'as éloigné de toi durant si longtemps ? »_

 _« J'étais en colère. Et en deuil. Je n'avais pas envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes. Ou plutôt dans mon cerveau. »_

 _« Et maintenant ? »_

 _« Maintenant, je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Peut-être que si tu avais été avec moi dans le tunnel du CERN, tu aurais pu repousser cette… chose loin de moi. »_

Ianto-le-rêveur acquiesça mentalement. Là-bas, Ianto-le-double s'était laissé bercer par les voix insidieuses de Tosh, d'Owen et de Lisa, imitées à la perfection par l'alien qui s'était infiltré dans son esprit. Sans l'aide de Gwen et de Martha, il aurait pu y rester.

 _« Mais,_ continua l'autre, _quand je suis avec Jack… ce n'est pas bien. Et j'ai beau trouver le moyen de te repousser, tu débarques toujours quand je suis le plus vulnérable_. _C'est impossible de se débarrasser de toi, tu es pire qu'un virus ! »_

L'allusion frappa Ianto-le-rêveur comme un coup de fouet.

 _« Je ne voulais pas… ce n'est… »_

— …pas ta faute, je sais !

Sans le vouloir, l'autre avait parlé tout haut. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit une lèvre et jura silencieusement. Dans le silence du bunker, les deux Ianto espérèrent n'avoir pas réveillé Jack. Espoir vain, évidemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas la faute de qui, Ianto ? demanda une voix douce et grave dans son dos.

Un autre juron silencieux, et Ianto-le-double se retourna doucement.

— Ce n'est rien. Un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

Les yeux bleus du capitaine le fixèrent un instant, comme pour sonder son esprit.

— Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis réveillé, Ianto. Tu n'étais pas en train de dormir. Ou alors tu es somnambule et tu me l'as caché durant tout ce temps. C'est l'autre voix, n'est-ce-pas ? Dans ta tête… Je croyais que tu t'en étais débarrassé…

Dans les profondeurs de ses draps, Ianto-le-rêveur eut un instant de panique, et son cœur s'accéléra.

 _Il ne veut pas de moi… Il va me chasser…_

Et puis, tandis qu'ils contemplaient, tous les deux, les traits sévères et anxieux de Jack, Ianto comprit une chose.

Son Imagineur n'avait pas _besoin_ de sa protection. _« Bien sûr que non, puisqu'il est immortel ! »_ lui rappela cyniquement Ianto-le-double. C'était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose. Jack était lui-même un protecteur, à sa façon. Ça se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de couver l'autre Ianto du regard, ça se ressentait au plus profond de lui. Aussi forte que soit son envie (son besoin) de le rejoindre et de le protéger, le Gardien réalisa soudain que, non, son Imagineur ne voudrait pas de lui. Il aurait pitié, peut-être, il chercherait une explication, sans doute, mais il ne le laisserait pas atteindre son cœur.

Parce que son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre — à des milliers d'autres.

Et qu'il lui était impossible de le partager avec une créature aussi étrange et merveilleuse qu'un Gardien-fé.

 _Oh…_

 _D'accord._

— Ianto, parle-moi !

La voix de Jack le tira de sa réflexion, et ils reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur l'homme torse nu qui se tenait devant eux, à moitié relevé sur ses coudes.

 _« Dis-lui. »_

— Est-ce que l'autre est revenu ? Ianto, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, ce peut être dangereux, tu…

 _« Dis-lui… »_

— Il ne viendra plus, assura l'autre Ianto avec calme _(et, tiens ? une pointe de regrets, aussi)_. Quelque soit sa nature, il a compris quelque chose, ce soir.

 _« Je m'en vais. »_

— Quoi donc ? demanda Jack, curieux, en se redressant un peu plus dans le lit.

Ianto-le-double sourit tristement, et, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son capitaine, dit avec calme et sincérité :

— Il a compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui ici.

 _« Je renonce. »_


	25. Un fil qui se rompt

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 25, avec l'arrivée d'un personnage connu des fans de Doctor Who... :) Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même, et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - Un fil qui se rompt**

Lorsque Ianto se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, son cœur battait encore la chamade. Alors, c'était tout ? Est-ce que quand il allait se rendormir, il cesserait tout simplement de rêver de l'autre univers, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Jane lui avait déjà expliqué comment, de son côté, il pouvait bloquer ses rêves pour un sommeil plus paisible et réparateur. Était-ce à lui, à présent, d'appliquer cela ? _Non. Pas encore, pas tout de suite !_ Une tristesse infinie lui écrasa soudain la poitrine. Ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Seul dans les ténèbres, il contempla le plafond de sa chambre, les larmes menaçant de déborder. Une partie de lui brûlait d'y retourner, de se perdre dans les bras de Jack, d'ignorer les remarques de son double…

Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas vivre deux vies à la fois, et la scène de cette nuit lui avait prouvé, une fois de plus, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans l'autre monde. Jack ne voulait pas de lui. Jack ne voudrait jamais de lui, parce qu'il avait déjà son Ianto.

Donc, oui, il renonçait à rêver d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était comme si… le fil sur lequel il marchait depuis tout ce temps, tendu à l'extrême, venait enfin de se rompre, le plongeant dans un gouffre sans fond. Il tombait de nouveau, et cette chute lui semblait infiniment plus douloureuse que la première, car il l'avait choisie, et ne pouvait plus – ne devait plus – faire marche arrière.

Toutefois, il lui restait quelques branches à laquelle se raccrocher ; il allait continuer ses recherches, par exemple. Même s'il comprenait la colère de son double et le malaise provoqué par une situation qui n'avait que trop duré, une partie de lui continuerait à espérer revenir auprès de son Imagineur. Quand bien même il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place là-bas, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était un besoin, vital, irrépressible et intarissable.

Sa lumière au fond du gouffre.

* * *

— Tu déconnes ? s'exclama une Angie outrée lorsqu'il annonça sa décision le lendemain. Tu peux pas renoncer, pas maintenant ! Et s'il arrivait un truc à l'autre Ianto ? Tu dis qu'il aurait pu mourir quand tu n'étais pas là… Et si ton Jack avait besoin de toi ? Tu dois continuer à veiller sur eux !

Sourcils froncés, elle se campa devant Ianto et croisa les bras pour appuyer son indignation. Le Gallois soupira.

— Angie, c'est ma décision. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils veillent déjà les uns sur les autres. Et Jack est immortel !

— Mais… mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais de nos recherches ? Tu dois continuer à glaner des indices, à interroger l'autre !

— Angie…

— Non non non non, tu peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul ! Tu dois…

— Arrête, Angie ! la coupa Ianto. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Je refuse de m'accrocher à des illusions. Laisse-moi prendre mes décisions et vivre ma vie, bordel !

Angie le contempla, la bouche ouverte et les larmes aux yeux. Ianto avait parlé sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais Angie pouvait parfois être si… agaçante quand elle croyait tout savoir mieux que les autres ! Il passa devant elle, la bousculant presque de l'épaule, et s'installa à son poste de son travail sans un regard. Andy contempla alternativement l'un et l'autre et plongea son nez dans la tasse de café fumante que Ianto lui avait apporté avant l'arrivée d'Angie.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais tenter d'intégrer le service actif, je pense, grommela le Gallois tandis qu'il commençait à taper sur son clavier. Moins je passerai de temps au Royaume, mieux ce sera.

La dernière remarque retomba dans le silence du bureau.

* * *

Jane prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup plus de retenue. Il la croisa dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie, alors qu'il rendait visite à un jeune Gardien-fé qui ne s'était pas encore remis de son enlèvement (celui-là même qu'il avait tenté d'aider dans la cave des horreurs), et l'informa le plus naturellement du monde de sa décision.

— Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à guetter des éventuels signes de détresse venant de l'autre monde. Évidemment, je ne suis pas certaine que ça marchera quand tu seras en mission mais… ce serait mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… oui, ça pourrait m'aider, répondit Ianto avec un soupçon de soulagement. Merci.

Ce fut tout. Ianto adressa machinalement à l'aveugle un sourire qu'elle ne pourrait voir, et poussa une porte numérotée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre d'hôpital austère, au milieu de laquelle gisait un jeune homme alité. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue du Gallois, qui s'installa le plus naturellement du monde sur une chaise près du lit.

— Hey, Alonso ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Âgé de vingt-cinq ans, tout comme lui (il était même plus âgé de quelques mois, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Ianto qui, dans la cave, l'avait cru bien plus jeune que lui), Alonso Frame n'avait pas encore trouvé son Imagineur. Le Collectionneur s'était fait un plaisir de charcuter ses ailes, qui peinaient à se reconstituer. Il y avait également d'autres blessures, plus profondes et plus insidieuses, qu'Alonso avait petit à petit dévoilé à un Ianto paralysé par l'horreur. Cependant, Ianto était sans doute le seul au Royaume à comprendre ce par quoi était passé le jeune homme. Sa propre descente aux enfers, après son passage à l'état de Gardien-fé, n'était pas si éloignée des sévices que lui avaient fait subir le Collectionneur et ses sbires… Et, en voyant ce jeune homme perdu, aux yeux d'azur, aux oreilles décollées et à l'adorable nez en trompette, si semblable à ce à quoi il avait dû ressembler lorsque lui-même était arrivé au Royaume, il s'était promis qu'il ferait tout pour lui permettre de retrouver la lumière, une lumière que lui avait perdu à tout jamais.

— Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Jouer aux dames, ça te tente ?

Alonso acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas…

— Tu sais bien que j'adore quand tu me mets la pâté, répondit Ianto avec un rire.

Il sortit le jeu de dame d'un tiroir de la table de nuit, le cala sur un coin du lit et disposa les pièces sur les cases noires et blanches tout en bavardant.

— Et alors, concernant tes ailes ? Que disent les infirmières ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

— Je crois que je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans, comme toi. On s'y fait, non ?

— Ne dis pas ça… Ça va repousser, tu verras. Tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur moi, Alonso… Si c'est à ça que tu penses, je ne vais pas revenir ! ajouta Ianto avec une moue mi-contrariée, mi-amusée.

— Tu prends la main ? rétorqua le jeune homme, avec dans la voix un soupçon d'agacement et, peut-être, de déception.

Ianto hocha la tête et déplaça un pion blanc sur le damier.

* * *

Le soir même, il rendit une dernière visite à son double, pour lui soumettre une idée que Jane lui avait soufflé. Ensemble, ils mirent au point un protocole qui permettrait à Ianto-le-double d'appeler à l'aide si lui – ou tout autre membre de l'équipe – affrontaient une difficulté. Cela ne fonctionnerait que si Ianto-le-rêveur se trouvait au Royaume au moment de l'appel, mais c'était mieux que rien. En échange, il promit de ne plus importuner son double à des moments malvenus et de les laisser en paix, lui et Jack. Cette promesse lui coûta plus que toutes ses blessures passées, mais de guerre lasse, il accepta.

Il avait pris sa décision, enfin, après tout ce temps. Il avait renoncé.


	26. L'avenir est tracé

_Bonjour ! Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces dernières semaines, en cause un mois de mars très très chargé, mais j'ai toujours cette fanfiction dans un coin de la tête, et elle devrait trouver son dénouement dans peu de temps (de mon côté du moins - du votre, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres !). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - L'avenir est tracé**

Pendant un temps, Ianto n'eut plus de nouvelles de l'autre monde, et la vie au Royaume reprit son cours. Après un mois de bouderie, Angie daigna se rabibocher avec le Gardien-fé, qui estimait que c'était à elle de faire ses excuses en premier. Ce jour-là, Andy poussa un « Alléluia » tellement bruyant que Miss Brown accourut sur ses pattes velues pour demander qui était mort – ou vivant, puisqu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait la notion de ce que pouvaient célébrer les humains. Angie et Ianto échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long sur leur amitié retrouvée.

Un nouvel hiver, une nouvelle année. Ianto avait maintenant la sensation d'avoir toujours vécu au Royaume Caché. Ses tâches au bureau du CM se transformaient en routine ; trier et rentrer les données, faire le relais avec les collègues de la Logistique et ceux des Archives Internes, améliorer le système de croisement des mots-clés, faire le café…

Il passa plus de temps avec Alonso Frame, qui vivait maintenant dans une toute petite maison à une colline de là et travaillait depuis peu – au grand dam d'Angie – à la Logistique. Il semblait par moment à Ianto que le jeune homme tentait parfois de le séduire, et cette idée le laissait songeur, et un peu ennuyé.

Il aimait bien Alonso, si loyal, si courageux, si lumineux. Mais il savait d'avance que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ils étaient trop semblables – les Gardiens-fé pouvaient-ils seulement tomber amoureux de leurs pairs ? En outre, la flamme de son capitaine brûlait encore en lui. Il se souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était arrivé au Royaume : _lorsque vous aimez, votre amour devient invulnérable, comme vous. Vous n'aimez qu'une seule fois, pour l'éternité…_ Alonso l'appréciait, sans doute, et lui était reconnaissant de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mais Ianto savait que le jeune homme n'était pas réellement amoureux de lui — pas comme _ça_ , du moins.

En février, Ianto repartit en mission, avec l'équipe de Kat, qu'il connaissait un peu mieux maintenant. Ils coincèrent un groupe de mafieux qui travaillaient pour les Collectionneurs sans le savoir, et mirent la main sur un certain nombre d'artefacts qui repartirent au Royaume pour y être étudiés au département Recherche et Innovation. À la poursuite d'ennemis plus insaisissables que des ombres, il suivit son équipe à travers le multivers. Puisqu'il n'avait plus d'ailes, Kat lui avait attribué une elfide (comme à tout nouvel agent du service actif), pour qu'il puisse franchir la le Passage entre les Mondes quand bon lui semblait. C'était une femelle ; elle avait pris l'apparence d'une élégante petite jument galloise à la robe couleur sable et au front étoilé, qui hennissait mélodieusement quand on lui flattait l'encolure. Ianto l'avait baptisée Myfanwy, bien sûr.

* * *

Un beau jour, alors que le printemps déposait ses premières touches de couleur entre les nappes de neige, Alonso sonna chez lui. À peine Ianto parut-il sur le seuil que le jeune homme tout excité s'introduisit dans le salon, se débarrassa de son manteau et commença à déboutonner fébrilement sa chemise.

— Tu… Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Gallois, déconcerté, tandis que son ami tirait sur le col du vêtement, dans l'intention soudain évidente de lui montrer quelque chose dans son dos.

— Mes ailes, Ianto, mes ailes !

Ravalant ses protestations, il s'approcha pour examiner plus près la lueur délicate, d'un blanc pâle et mouvant, qui palpitait sur chacune des omoplates du jeune homme.

— Elles repoussent, murmura-t-il doucement, comme pour lui-même.

Alonso se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

— Est-ce que tu as vu leur couleur ? Je n'arrive pas encore à bien distinguer…

Ianto secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu as tout le temps de le savoir, maintenant… et tu vas trouver ton Imagineur ! Alonso, c'est génial !

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

— C'est grâce à toi, dit-il en s'avançant.

Il leva un regard sans équivoque sur Ianto, un regard empli de joie, d'espoir et… de désir.

— Je… (Ianto déglutit, cherchant à rassembler ses idées.) Je t'offre un café ?

Une vague de déception passa sur le visage d'Alonso. Il cligna des yeux et opina après une hésitation.

Quand Ianto revint de la cuisine, deux tasses dans la main, le jeune homme s'était déjà rhabillé et patientait devant la porte.

— Je ferais mieux de partir, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe du carrelage de l'entrée. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Ianto déglutit. Il posa les tasses sur un guéridon et s'approcha doucement.

— Écoute, Alonso, dit-il enfin, une nuance de remord dans la voix. Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Toi et moi… c'est pas une bonne idée. C'est pas toi, c'est…(Il ravala juste à temps la fin de sa phrase, conscient de faire plus de mal que de bien.) Tu trouveras bientôt la personne dont tu es réellement amoureux, j'en suis sûr. C'est peut-être ton Imagineur — ou ton Imagineuse ! En attendant, j'aimerais rester ton ami, si tu veux bien…

Alonso hocha la tête. Le pauvre semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et Ianto ravala son envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Au lieu de ça, il le laissa sortir de chez lui et l'observa descendre le sentier, la tête basse, pour rejoindre le Cercle de Transport le plus proche.

* * *

Le soir même, Ianto se plaça dos au miroir de la salle de bain et ôta son t-shirt. En se contorsionnant, il contempla les deux cicatrices pâles qui barraient son dos, avant de soupirer longuement, une pointe de convoitise au fond du cœur. Alonso allait bientôt avoir deux nouvelles ailes scintillantes, et retrouverait vite son Imagineur.

Quant à lui… il lui semblait que son avenir, tout tracé, se limiterait à jamais aux ombres noires des cimes qui ceinturaient le Royaume.

 _J'ai fait mon choix,_ pensa-t-il, fataliste, avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour préparer son repas.


	27. Le cœur en miettes

_Bonjour ! Dans ce chapitre, l'avant-dernier de la cinquième partie, j'évoque plusieurs choses : d'abord, le double épisode de Doctor Who "The stolen earth / Journey's end", le seul dans lequel on voit un petit bout de l'intérieur de Torchwood 3... :)_

 _Ensuite, l'épisode audio "The dead line", dont vous connaissez peut-être le fameux monologue de Ianto, avec cette phrase déchirante : "I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you"... et avec Jack qui lui répond à la toute fin de l'épisode : "Y_ _ou never will just be a blip in time, Ianto Jones. Not for me." :')_

 _Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous en recommande vivement sa lecture, il existe des transcripts anglais facilement trouvable sur le net. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Le cœur en miettes**

Un peu plus tard ce printemps-là, pour la première fois depuis la nouvelle année, Ianto reçut une alerte venue de l'autre monde. À la suite d'une invasion d'extra-terrestres tueurs nommés les Daleks, qui avaient volé la Terre et vingt-six autres planètes pour en faire une bombe géante destinée à annihiler l'univers, son double se trouvait prisonnier d'une bulle temporelle concoctée par Tosh avant sa mort.

Avec pour seule distraction la compagnie de Gwen.

Dès qu'il eut investi son esprit, Ianto-le-rêveur comprit immédiatement que l'autre l'avait appelé simplement pour ne pas finir cinglé.

Plus tard, la bulle explosa en même temps que les Daleks qui la ceinturaient, et les terminaux affichèrent enfin des nouvelles de Jack, qui se trouvait en compagnie du Docteur – son Docteur. Son double l'avait déjà rencontré par écran interposé, et ne fut pas surpris en le voyant, mais c'était la première fois pour Ianto-le-rêveur. En un coup d'œil, alors que Gwen répondait à l'écran à une question sur ses ancêtres, il comprit. L'obsession de Jack, la façon qu'il avait, par moment, de fixer le vide en souriant, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir incroyable, un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne d'autre. Le Docteur était lumineux, plus encore que son Imagineur, plus encore que toute la magie du Royaume. Le Docteur était… unique. Tandis qu'il l'écoutait expliquer la façon dont ils allaient sauver le monde, il laissa ce nom (Docteur, juste le Docteur) musarder dans son esprit. Il l'avait déjà entendu… mais où ?

Puis il s'extirpa de l'esprit de l'autre pour s'éveiller – après s'être assuré que tout irait bien dans l'autre univers – et sonder sa propre mémoire. Le Docteur… il y avait eu aussi un Docteur, dans son monde, un extra-terrestre qui était venu rejoindre la ligue des super-héros juste avant le désastre de Canary Wharf. Était-ce à lui qu'il pensait ? Seul dans le noir, il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être, oui. Pourtant… le nom trouvait en lui une résonance plus récente, comme une petite clochette qui sonnait au fin fond de son esprit.

 _Docteur…_

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, un deuxième appel à l'aide lui parvint.

Cette fois-ci, c'était plus grave. Lorsqu'il surgit dans l'esprit de son double, Ianto comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, et l'homme allongé sur le lit, ceinturé par des moniteurs et divers appareils médicaux, n'était autre que Jack. Il semblait endormi, mais son visage trop pâle et le mouvement de ses yeux grands ouverts témoignaient de l'urgence de la situation.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ s'écria-t-il à peine installé dans l'esprit de l'autre, avant même d'aller puiser dans ses souvenirs.

D'abord, Ianto-le-double ne répondit pas, le laissant simplement s'abreuver dans sa mémoire récente. Il y avait eu un mal foudroyant, propagé par de vieux téléphones des années 70 qui aspirait l'esprit des victimes tout en les maintenant vivant. Torchwood avait commencé à enquêter, évidemment, et Jack s'était fourré dans la tête que le meilleur moyen de résoudre le mystère était de jouer les cobayes. Il avait répondu à l'appel de ce mystérieux numéro, deux zéro cinq neuf, et il était tombé dans… quoi, au juste ? Contactée par Ianto, Stella, éminente neurologue et ancienne amie de Jack, n'avait pas parlé de coma, mais plutôt d'un état de stase, une transe incompréhensible.

Gwen était partie chercher l'origine du numéro de téléphone, mais Ianto-le-double n'avait pas voulu quitter Jack.

Pas tant qu'il était dans cet état.

Enfin, il prit la parole, dans un murmure.

— Je viens de lui parler, mais je ne sais même pas s'il peut m'entendre. (Il avait pleuré aussi, un peu. Ça s'entendait dans sa voix.) Et puis j'ai pensé à toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais… sonder son esprit. Lui envoyer un message. Lui dire qu'on s'occupe d'enquêter ici, et qu'on le tirera de là. Tu peux faire ça, non ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton neutre, mais Ianto-le-rêveur percevait, derrière ce détachement feint, l'espoir fébrile qui tendait tous les muscles de son double.

 _« Je peux essayer. Je ne promets pas… »_

Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait, non ? L'année précédente, lorsque cette petite fille avait été amenée à l'infirmerie. Sa première confrontation avec les Collectionneurs…

Mais là, c'était différent. Il était en train de rêver. Il se trouvait déjà dans un cerveau qui n'était pas le sien. Pouvait-il simplement passer d'un esprit à l'autre ?

Il se concentra, et tenta de se projeter en avant, comme Jane le lui avait enseigné. Il se sentit tomber, comme la première fois…

Mais lorsqu'il se stabilisa, il n'y avait rien. L'esprit de Jack semblait opaque, comme si un brouillard noir et impénétrable obscurcissait son inconscient. Ianto-le-rêveur dérivait dans un entre-deux sans son, sans image et sans odeur. Il s'apprêtait à reculer, retrouver la stabilité rassurante de l'esprit de son double et lui avouer son échec lorsque…

« Alors, c'est à ça que tu ressembles… »

Une silhouette imprécise, à quelques pas de lui. Un long manteau flottant dans le vide. Une voix désincarnée, calme et posée.

« Jack…»

L'exclamation sortit dans un souffle. Face à celui qu'il aimait, Ianto sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Il aurait voulu courir pour se blottir dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il partageait l'esprit de l'autre. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Mais la méfiance du capitaine l'environnait de toute part, et il fit un pas en arrière, circonspect. L'autre reprit la parole :

« Qu'es-tu ? Tu _lui_ ressembles, mais tu n'es pas lui… »

« Jack, je suis juste venu te dire qu'ils s'occupent de te sortir de là. Ton équipe, ils… »

Le brouillard s'épaissit, et l'ombre fluctua, s'effaçant presque. La voix se fit plus lointaine ; le lien s'estompait. Ianto s'efforça de s'accrocher à cette réalité, mais son capitaine ne voulait pas de lui, et c'était d'autant plus flagrant à présent qu'il tentait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Autour de lui, tout – la brume, l'ombre, le silence – lui hurlait de partir.

« Jack, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas, ne… »

Trop tard. Les derniers mots de Ianto avaient été prononcé sur un ton plus larmoyant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais la façon dont son capitaine l'éjecta de son esprit mit son cœur en miettes. Une partie de lui savait que Jack n'était pas seul responsable, il était sous influence d'une autre entité, quelque chose qui rôdait dans le brouillard et que Ianto n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Restait que ça faisait mal, trop mal.

Lorsqu'il réinvestit l'esprit de son double, le Gallois n'avait qu'une envie, quitter ce monde, s'en aller sans tarder, sans un regard. Une douloureuse amertume le submergea. Il avait _senti_ dans l'esprit de Jack l'amour que celui-ci portait à Ianto, l'autre Ianto. Un amour total, inconditionnel. Un amour sans limite. Un amour qui ne laissait pas la place au _parasite_ qu'il incarnait.

« Tu l'as vu… », souffla doucement Ianto-le-double. « Tu lui as parlé ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

 _« Je… C'était confus… Je lui ai transmis le message. »_

Il ne pouvait pas rester, pas en ce moment. Il reviendrait, plus tard, pour savoir comment évoluait l'enquête. Si jamais Torchwood n'arrivait pas à détruire l'entité, il demanderait à Jane, il existait certainement un moyen de les aider, même à distance, même par rêve interposé… Mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de se réveiller, de reprendre contact avec sa réalité.

Et de ramasser les miettes de son cœur brisé.


	28. Tout change

_Bonjour ! C'est partie pour la fin de la cinquième partie... J'ai pas beaucoup plus à vous en dire, sinon que ce qui devait arriver arriva... La semaine prochaine, nous entamerons la sixième partie, qui s'intitule "la quête" et compte sept chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on entendra toujours parler de Torchwood, et de Jack et... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

 _Ah si, pour les références : Glenn Gould et Hélène Grimaud sont tous deux des pianistes célèbres que j'aime beaucoup, l'un canadien et l'autre française. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Tout change**

Ce fut Gwen – et Rhys – qui sauvèrent le monde, cette fois-ci. Ils trouvèrent l'origine du mal, rejoignirent Ianto à l'hôpital et, en téléchargeant un virus dans le réseau téléphonique, parvinrent à réveiller Jack, et toutes les autres personnes inconscientes. Plus tard, Ianto se réinvita dans l'esprit de son double, pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Mais quand il repartit, il _sut_ que ce serait la dernière fois.

* * *

— Alors, c'est bien fini ? lui demanda Angie, tandis qu'ils se relaxaient tous les deux dans les fauteuils confortables du plus grand des Salons, profitant de l'absence des autres Silfes, tous partis en mission, pour investir les lieux.

Ianto leva les yeux vers les hautes arcades qui soutenaient un plafond orné de fresques somptueuses, scintillantes dans la lumière du couchant. Derrière les imposantes verrières ouvragées, les derniers rayons du soleil nimbaient les montagnes d'une teinte rosée qui lui parut presque irréelle.

— C'est fini. Angie, quoique tu en dises, cette situation était intenable. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça n'aurait jamais duré. Je dois bien avouer ma défaite.

Angie se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle-même avait du mal à supporter la défaite, il avait appris à bien connaître cet aspect de sa personnalité.

— Et pour tes ailes ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de hausser les épaules.

— J'ai fait mon deuil de ça aussi. Je serai le premier et le dernier Gardien sans ailes. Il faudra bien s'y faire. En tout cas, c'est plutôt sympa, ici ! Il y a même un piano !

Ianto désigna du doigt le luxueux piano à queue qui investissait un coin de la salle, à l'opposé de l'âtre gigantesque qui, à cette époque de l'année, demeurait éteint.

— Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose ? minauda Angie en se levant et en s'approchant de l'instrument.

Ianto leva vers elle un regard surpris.

— Tu sais jouer du piano ?

— Ah ah ! Tu ne connais pas encore toute l'étendue de mes talents !

Angie s'approcha de l'instrument et s'installa sur l'antique tabouret doublé de velours. Elle prit un air concentré, régla la hauteur du tabouret, testa les pédales, fit craquer ses doigts, inspira un grand coup… et, posant l'index sur le clavier, se mit à jouer « au clair de la lune » avec toute l'inspiration d'un Glenn Gould interprétant une fugue de Bach.

Ianto, qui l'avait observée tout au long de sa mise en scène, haussa un sourcil et retint gloussement. C'est ce moment que choisit Andy pour entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Jane qui s'accrochait à son bras en souriant doucement d'un plaisanterie qu'il venait probablement de lui souffler. Ianto leur fit un petit signe silencieux, par peur de déconcentrer Angie toujours penchée sur le clavier. Andy afficha un grand sourire de conspirateur, tandis que l'aveugle émettait un petit rire discret.

— Oh, je reconnais le style d'Angie, murmura-t-elle en s'installant sur le fauteuil jouxtant celui de Ianto.

Elle était si petite, si menue, que sa silhouette semblait disparaître, avalée toute entière par les coussins brodés. Andy, quant à lui, s'approcha discrètement du piano et, arrivé à la hauteur d'Angie, entonna la chanson d'une voix de ténor, dans un français plus qu'approximatif.

— Ô clâre de la louuuuune, mon ami Pierroooot !

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, sourcils froncés.

— Andy, tu gâches toute ma prestation ! Tu crains !

— Attends fillette, laisse faire le pro, déclara-t-il en réponse, tout en se faisant une place sur le tabouret, aux côtés de son amie. Vas-y, recommence.

Angie le regarda avec circonspection, et reprit au début son récital à un doigt. Après avoir laissé passer une mesure, Andy, de la main droite, fit quelques accords et entama sur le même air une improvisation jazzy qui ravit les oreilles de Ianto. Jane se mit à fredonner sur le rythme syncopé, et le Gallois l'imita bientôt.

Lorsque le morceau mourut, sur un arpège savamment exécuté, les deux auditeurs applaudirent à tout rompre, imités par les quelques autres résidents qui traînaient dans les Salons. Les deux exécutants se levèrent du tabouret et saluèrent avec emphase.

— Merci, merci, mes chèèèèèrs auditeurs ! rajouta Angie avec un faux accent anglais.

Andy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Allez, Hélène Grimaud, arrête ton cinéma, c'est l'heure de la boustifaille. Ça vous dirait de manger ensemble au Réfectoire ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Jane se leva aussitôt, et Ianto se porta à son secours pour qu'elle s'oriente entre les fauteuils.

— Le Réfectoire ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Ça va faire deux ans que je suis là et personne ne m'a jamais parlé du Réfectoire…

La Gardienne passa un bras sous le sien, riant doucement, ses yeux aveugles posés sur un point invisible.

— Tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir du Royaume Caché, Ianto Jones…

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent, et il n'y eut plus de rêves. Plus que la vraie vie. Ianto supposait que tout allait bien, là-bas, de l'autre côté de ses songes…

La journée, il n'y pensait pas vraiment, emporté dans son quotidien en compagnie d'Angie, d'Andy, de Jane, de Beve, de Kat, parfois de Lilly. Alonso était revenu le voir aussi, de temps à autres, même si leurs relations avaient changé imperceptiblement, devenant plus froide, plus contenue.

Mais chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, la tentation l'assaillait. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à _lui,_ à son capitaine, heureux dans les bras d'un Ianto qui n'était pas lui. Qui ne serait jamais lui. Souvent, avant de s'endormir, il s'adonnait à la masturbation, s'efforçant de revivre en esprit les instants savourés à travers les yeux de l'autre. L'orgasme venait vite, tandis qu'il imaginait d'autres mains qui le caressaient, une autre langue qui jouait avec la sienne et un corps musclé, plus vieux et plus expérimenté, qui guidait ses propres gestes maladroits pour l'amener vers des contrées encore inexplorées. Même s'il ne s'aventurait plus de l'autre côté, il pouvait encore _sentir_ , par moment, des moments bien précis, les sensations que l'autre éprouvait…

* * *

Et puis, un jour, il n'y eut plus rien.

C'était étrange, et complètement inédit. Cette nuit-là, avant de s'endormir, Ianto eut une drôle de sensation de panique, comme une intuition, qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Durant près de deux ans, ses rêves l'avaient accompagnés comme une seconde vie. Même s'il ne s'y abandonnait plus, il savait que c'était là, derrière un fin voile de ténèbres, à portée…

Vaguement inquiet, il ferma les yeux, respira, une fois, deux fois, laissant son corps se relaxer et le sommeil le rattraper, et se sentit partir, espérant s'éveiller dans l'esprit de son double.

En vain.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Subissait-il encore un rejet de la part de son double ? Pourtant, ils avaient conclu un accord… À nouveau, il inspira profondément, tendit son esprit vers le but qu'il s'était fixé, ferma les yeux, se prépara à se laisser aller…

Cette fois, il atterrit bien quelque part, mais pas là où il s'attendait.

L'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres, comme le brouillard dans lequel avait été enveloppé Jack, mais plus dense, plus opaque, plus froid encore. Et l'autre n'était pas là. Ianto projeta ses pensées, hurla son propre nom, fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité, mais il ne percevait rien, rien du tout, que la glace, le silence et la… _mort_.

Il comprit soudain.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts, ouverts sur le néant. Car il s'agissait de cela, du néant, le vide d'une existence qui n'était plus.

Qui avait laissé place au silence.

Il grimaça, laissa échapper un soupir, de douleur, d'impuissance et de rage. Comment l'autre avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit, rien fait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé, s'il était en danger ?

 _Il n'en a peut-être pas eu l'occasion…_

Ianto savait, depuis le temps, ce que c'était que de travailler à l'Institut Torchwood. Aucun des employés n'ignoraient que leurs jours étaient comptés. Tant d'agents morts avant d'avoir atteint la trentaine, tant de jeunes vies sacrifiées…

Mais il s'était toujours dit que, tant que lui, le Gardien-fé, était là pour veiller, surveiller et protéger, Ianto-le-double ne craignait rien. D'autant qu'il bénéficiait également de la protection de Jack, qui tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !

 _Jack…_

Et maintenant ? Il avait renoncé à Jack à cause de l'autre Ianto. Et voilà que l'autre Ianto n'était plus…

Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux, se tourna sur le flanc et, les yeux absents, dénués de larme, contempla les chiffres fluorescents de son réveil. Minuit était passé sur le Royaume. Un autre jour, comme à l'ordinaire…

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tout avait changé.

Aujourd'hui, Ianto-le-double n'était plus.


	29. L'équipe d'exploration

_Bonjour et désolée pour ce saut d'une semaine ! La semaine dernière a été la plus chargée de l'année au boulot et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour mettre à jour la fiction. Bon, ça tombait plutôt bien puisqu'on en était pile poil à une transition entre deux parties... Mais il risque d'y avoir encore un autre saut dans 15 jours puisque je me prends enfin quelques vacances pour partir... à Londres ! Autant dire que j'ai hâte. En attendant, voici le début de la sixième partie. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Sixième partie : La quête**

 **Chapitre 29 - L'équipe d'exploration**

Il ne parvint pas à pleurer. Pas en s'éveillant, et pas plus le lendemain. C'était comme si… cette mort n'était pas réelle, pas entière. Il avait erré longtemps dans l'obscurité, espérant retrouver une trace, un indice, quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la piste de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il eut beau constater l'absence, le silence, le vide qui ne mentait pas, ne pouvait mentir, pourtant… quelque chose en lui continuer d'espérer. C'était stupide, il le savait. La mort était inexorable, implacable. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait perdu Lisa, et Owen, et Tosh… Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Lui-même ne pouvait pas mourir, et il avait cru, il avait espéré…

Mais non, il n'y avait plus rien dans l'autre univers.

Il ignorait comment se portait Jack, il ignorait si Gwen, ou Rhys, ou Martha, avaient subi le même sort.

Tout à coup, tout ce qu'il avait (re)construit depuis deux ans s'était écroulé, comme ça, en une nuit, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fétu de paille. C'était impensable, incompréhensible.

Il n'y croyait pas.

Alors, un jour, il prit une décision.

— Je veux rejoindre l'équipe d'exploration, déclara-t-il à Beve lors d'un rendez-vous de sa propre initiative, cette fois-ci.

Celle-ci le considéra par-dessus son bureau, des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le bout de son nez.

— Jolies lunettes, commenta-t-il en les désignant.

Elle émit un petit gloussement et les redressa sur l'arrête de son nez.

— J'en ai besoin dès que je suis devant un écran. Pourquoi cette décision ?

Ianto haussa les épaules. Soupira doucement.

— Peut-être que j'arriverai… peut-être que je trouverai…l'autre monde.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Beve sembla le contempler avec un brin de perplexité.

— Est-ce que Jane est au courant ?

Il hocha la tête. Il lui avait parlé, après avoir perdu définitivement le contact avec son autre monde. Elle l'avait écouté, compréhensive, comme toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment su quoi lui dire. Elle lui avait conseillé d'écouter son intuition. Pour elle, s'il ne croyait pas à la mort de l'autre Ianto, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose, forcément. Elle ignorait tout de la mort, mais peut-être qu'il restait quelque chose, un écho, un résidu, quelque chose à quoi Ianto pourrait se raccrocher pour trouver son Imagineur… Peut-être même son double avait-il fait exprès de lui laisser une piste avant de…

Mais non. Non, non, non. L'autre était mort, sa raison le savait. Le lui hurlait.

Alors pourquoi son cœur n'arrivait-il pas à croire en sa raison ?

— Bon, tu as fait tes preuves dans le service actif, reprit Beve, le sortant de ses pensées. Nous pouvons envisager de t'intégrer dans une équipe. Et Angèle, Andrew, sont-ils d'accord ? À terme, il va falloir te trouver un remplaçant au bureau de Classification des Mondes…

Un sourire, discret.

— Angie a crié tellement fort que mes tympans s'en souviennent toujours. Elle me fait encore la tête. Mais elle s'en remettra ! Je crois qu'en fait, elle est jalouse comme un pou que je parte en mission sans elle.

Beve rit doucement à sa dernière saillie.

— Ok, tu iras avec l'équipe d'exploration de Malik lors du prochain départ. Mais en attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer, tu continueras à travailler au bureau de Classification des Mondes, mettons… de façon saisonnière. Ça te va ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne lui restait plus que cet espoir. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

Il fit part à Jane de son départ imminent. Elle l'abreuva de recommandation, comptant sur lui pour être aux aguets : il se pouvait que des Collectionneurs les précèdent dans les mondes inconnus, ou qu'un Gardien-fé s'éveille lorsqu'il passerait à proximité. Elle comptait sur lui pour la prévenir dès qu'un cas suspect se manifesterait, ou s'il trouvait son monde ou son Imagineur. Il promit tout ce qu'il y avait à promettre, sachant bien qu'il suivrait d'abord sa propre intuition.

— Oh, et… à ce sujet, fit ensuite Jane d'un air un peu embarrassé.

Ianto darda un regard curieux vers elle.

— Alonso, il… il a trouvé son Imagineuse, tu sais. C'est une jeune femme adorable, même si pour le moment il ne lui a rien dit de lui. Il est parti la rejoindre avant-hier. Il ne t'en avait pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh.

Ianto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme le lui annonce en personne. Ils avaient été amis, après tout…

— J'espère… j'espère que tout ira bien pour lui, maintenant, dit-il après une hésitation.

Jane esquissa un sourire doux, un sourire qui disait tout.

— Grâce à toi, Ianto, tout ira bien pour lui.

Elle posa une petite main blanche sur son genoux. Ils étaient tous deux installés sur un banc, dans les jardins du château. Un arôme de terre mouillée titillait les narines de Ianto. L'automne s'était installé au Royaume, et les feuilles mortes voletaient autour d'eux, emportées par un souffle déjà rempli du froid de l'hiver.

Un matin, il retrouva à la porte de l'aile Ouest les membres de l'équipe d'exploration, qui l'attendaient pour partir à l'aventure. Tout en caressant distraitement le front étoilé de Myfanwy, il observa chacun de ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Il y avait Malik, actuellement absorbé par un baiser intense avec Andy, une façon comme une autre de lui dire au-revoir, mais aussi Mårten, un grand Suédois osseux aux cheveux gris, Soufia, une petite ronde aux doux traits exotiques et aux grands yeux noirs soulignés de khôl, et Paul, l'intello-geek du groupe, affublé d'un barda high-tech censé exploiter toutes sortes de données sur les nouveaux mondes qu'ils allaient découvrir.

— Bon, les amis, déclara enfin le grand baraqué après avoir décollé ses lèvres de celles de son amant, pour cette fois, la donne change : nous avons un Gardien-fé avec nous. Je vous présente Ianto Jones. (Il désigna Ianto d'une main et lui fit signe de s'approcher.) Ça veut dire que Marten, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer les éclaireurs, dorénavant, Ianto s'en chargera.

Mårten inclina la tête en direction de Ianto, comme pour lui signifier son accord. Le Gallois lui rendit son salut, un peu nerveux. Paul fit un pas vers lui, prêt à prendre le relais du chef d'équipe.

— Ce que tu dois savoir, Jones, c'est qu'une fois qu'on a traversé le Passage, on ignore complètement ce qu'il va y avoir de l'autre côté. J'arrive à détecter certaines choses avec mes instruments : le niveau de radiation, d'oxygène… mais c'est tout. Nous pouvons aussi bien nous retrouver au milieu d'une horde de zombie…

— Ce qui est déjà arrivé, compléta Soufia avec un sourire. Je m'en souviens encore !

— Je suis prêt, répondit Ianto avec assurance.

Bien sûr, qu'il était. Il avait travaillé à Torchwood. Dans les deux Torchwood. Il savait ce que le multivers était capable de produire, les horreurs – et les merveilles qui pouvaient en résulter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper sur le dos de Myfanwy, une furie passa soudain les lourdes portes de l'aile Ouest pour se jeter dans ses bras.

— Angie !

Déconcerté, Ianto passa ses bras autour d'elle, peu habitué à recevoir une telle marque d'affection. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule et s'écarta, confus.

— Crétin ! fulmina Angie, sans paraître toutefois en colère. Tu allais partir sans me dire au-revoir, c'est ça ?

— Angie, je suis déjà parti en mission, c'est pas la première fois que…

— Mais là, c'est pas pareil ! grommela-t-elle avec un reniflement sonore. La cellule d'exploration, c'est… c'est dangereux.

Elle avait tourné la tête pour prononcer les derniers mots, reportant son regard sur le pauvre Paul qui harnachait son équipement aux flancs de son elfide avec des mouvements nerveux, et Ianto dut tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Il se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas sourire, sachant que ça vexerait la jeune fille.

— Je reviendrai, promis. Et on ira au cinéma voir ces films de super-héros que tu aimes tant.

Elle leva le menton et braqua ses deux grands yeux couleur chocolat dans les siens, l'attitude soudain menaçante, l'index pointé sur son plexus.

— T'as intérêt à revenir, Jones, et en un seul morceau. Sinon, Gardien-fé ou pas, je te tue ! Compris ?

— Compris, répliqua le Gallois d'un air sérieux.

Tandis qu'il grimpait enfin sur la jument qui s'ébroua dans un hennissement, Angie, dans une impulsion subite, lui prit la main.

— J'espère que tu le trouveras. Jack. Tu dois le trouver, d'accord ?

Et elle s'éloigna, aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Ianto hocha la tête et sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Tandis que les autres s'éloignaient en bavardant, il fit également un signe à Andy qui était resté en arrière, les mains dans les poches de son jean, et, d'une pression du genou, les rejoignit au petit trot.

L'aventure l'appelait…


	30. La culpabilité ne mène à rien

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 30. Encore un chapitre de transition (mais j'ai la sensation que c'est toute la sixième partie qui est une partie de transition...). Pas de panique, je vous réserve quelques surprises par la suite ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - La culpabilité ne mène à rien**

L'exploration des mondes avait un petit côté excitant qui plaisait à Ianto. C'était moins sordide, moins accablant que de courir inlassablement après les Collectionneurs. Chaque membre de l'équipe occupait un rôle bien précis. Malik était le chef, mais aussi le garde du corps, celui qui s'interposait lorsque les choses tournaient mal. Mårten, le plus expérimenté des cinq, qui faisaient partie du service actif depuis les années 1980, enquêtait, parlementait, soutirait des indices et des renseignements précieux. Soufia, la voleuse, agile comme un écureuil malgré sa corpulence, recueillait les données matérielles, et Paul piratait, s'introduisait dans les réseaux et en disparaissait aussitôt, sans laisser de trace. Aussi habile et efficace que Tosh, pensa Ianto avec une pointe de regret.

Quant à lui, le Gardien-fé, il se révéla particulièrement utile pour sécuriser chaque nouveau passage et s'assurer que personne ne serait blessé.

C'était dangereux, bien sûr. Dans leur premier monde, ils débarquèrent en pleine zone de guerre et Ianto dut courir à travers les balles, protégeant Malik, qu'on avait chargé d'aller neutraliser les tireurs embusqués. Fort heureusement, les elfides avaient le pouvoir de se rendre inaperçues, et eux avec, durant le laps de temps qu'il leur fallait pour traverser le Passage. Mais s'ils étaient en relative sécurité durant les premières minutes de leur arrivée, il venait toujours un moment où il leur fallait sortir de leur invisibilité pour affronter la réalité du monde qu'ils venaient découvrir.

Un autre monde les avait d'ailleurs confronté à une virulente dictature, et ils avaient dû faire preuve de ruse et d'une prudence exacerbée pour parvenir à contacter les organes de résistance et leur offrir un soutien bienvenu. Certains univers étaient, par opposition, d'un calme et d'une normalité qui excitaient leur méfiance. Cela cachait souvent un gros poisson… Et, effectivement, ils ne tardaient pas à le débusquer : politiciens véreux, guerres souterraines, administrations gangrenées, nature qui se rebellait… tous les mondes, du moins tous ceux qui abritaient le genre humain, finissaient par se détraquer. C'était inéluctable.

Et vaguement déprimant.

Une fois, ils atterrirent d'ailleurs dans un univers où l'apocalypse avait déjà eu lieu, à force de catastrophes et d'yeux détournés, d'argent roi et de politique vaine. Du moins, c'est ce que Ianto supposait. Car il n'y avait plus rien, dans ce monde, qui témoignait de ce que l'humanité avait pu être. Plus rien que du silence, de la poussière, et, ça et là, quelques pousses d'un vert tendre qui n'attendaient qu'un signe pour repartir à la conquête du monde. Ainsi que des petits animaux de rien du tout, des insectes, quelques rats, un ou deux poissons. Juste de quoi repartir du bon pied.

Ils n'avaient pas servi à grand chose dans ce monde, et Malik avait préconisé de le classer dans les « MSPP ».

— Les quoi ? avait demandé Ianto.

— Les Mondes Sous Protection Particulière. Il sera mis à l'index et géré par les deux reines uniquement. Il n'apparaîtra pas dans la base de donnée de la Classification des Mondes. Dans ce cas-là, c'est nécessaire pour éviter une autre prolifération des humains. On gardera un œil dessus, mais nous n'interviendrons pas. Ce monde est sous scellés.

Ianto acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Pourtant, il avait travaillé un an et demi au bureau du CM et ignorait tout de cette classification… Il résolut, à son retour, de questionner plus longuement Beve à ce sujet.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent au Royaume, l'automne avait laissé la place à un hiver humide et chagrin. C'est sous une pluie d'orage particulièrement forte qu'ils firent leur arrivée, avançant piteusement, à la queue leu leu, sur le chemin qui bordait la Rivière du Milieu. Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir sous ce déluge, et ils descendirent bien vite à bas de leurs elfides pour les laisser s'ébattre à loisir dans les montagnes, tandis qu'ils couraient se mettre à l'abri dans le grand hall sécurisant de l'Aile Blanche.

Ianto quitta ses camarades d'équipe après quelques accolades et la promesse de se revoir très vite, autour d'une pinte ou d'un grog, au Café d'En Bas ou dans tout autre lieu de sociabilisation. Il commençait à les apprécier, et, contrairement à la cellule menée par Kat et Beve, à les connaître un peu plus intimement. Il fallait croire que l'exploration lui convenait mieux.

Il rentra chez lui pour se changer et se laver de la crasse du voyage. Il était parti depuis plus de quatre mois, et il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité. Peu à peu, tout ce qui avait constitué son autre vie, ses rêves, son désir pour le capitaine, sa peine vis à vis des morts, s'était estompés au profit de l'instant présent, et de l'adrénaline que cela lui procurait.

Lorsque la nuit vint, cependant, il se contenta de s'étendre sur le lit, encore tout habillé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Pour la première fois depuis… depuis l'absence de l'autre, son esprit n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Pas de mission à préparer, pas d'équipe à rencontrer, pas de stress à gérer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui, lui et son esprit, qui ressassait maintenant tout ce qu'il aurait dû — ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Ne pas renoncer. Rester dans l'esprit de l'autre Ianto, coûte que coûte, vaille que vaille. En subissant le mépris de son capitaine, la jalousie de son double, la tristesse de cette équipe amputée à jamais. Il aurait dû…

Il se tourna sur le côté. Non… Bien sûr que non. Il avait fait ce qu'il croyait juste, ce qu'il croyait bon pour l'autre Ianto et l'autre Jack. La culpabilité ne menait à rien.

Autre demi-tour, autres pensées. Mais, s'il était un Gardien-fé, n'aurait-il pas dû le voir venir ? Le sentir, le pressentir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Non, non, non…

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il inspira, expira, se redressa, et enfila un jean. Il avait besoin de sortir.

* * *

La fraîcheur de l'extérieur le saisit aussitôt. La pluie exhalait encore ses senteurs d'humus et de champignons, et le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui était détrempé. Peu lui importait. Il dégringola le sentier et dévala les quelques marches qui menaient au Cercle de Transport. Il ignorait quelle destination choisir. Faute de mieux, il laissa le hasard faire son œuvre et se laissa emporter par le maëlstrom de magie qui s'occupait de transporter les résidents d'un endroit à l'autre du Royaume.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, enfin stabilisé, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en plein cœur des montagnes. Tout autour de lui, de hautes falaises barraient l'horizon. Mais il y avait une trouée, là, devant lui, d'où s'échappait un escalier taillé à même la roche. Il s'engagea dans cet étroit passage, se faufila dans une gorge escarpée où il se sentait curieusement observé, et finit par redescendre sur un sentier qui s'élargissait jusqu'à une plate-forme barrée d'un torrent qui se jetait dans le vide. Là, la vue l'estomaqua. Sous une lune ronde et lumineuse que les nuages avaient découvert, le Royaume tout entier se tenait à ses pieds. Il voyait les villages accrochés aux collines, les jardins qui descendaient en espalier jusqu'à la rivière du Milieu, le Château, au fond, ses deux bras rassurant qui se confondaient avec la roche des montagnes, et ses flèches qui s'élançaient à l'assaut des étoiles. C'était… comme revoir la maquette qui trônait dans le bureau d'Eoin, sauf qu'il s'agissait là de la réalité, de son nouveau monde, de sa nouvelle vie.

— Jack adorerait cet endroit, c'est sûr, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'adossant à un morceau de rocher encore humide de l'orage.

— Qui est Jack ? chevrota une voix à ses côtés.

Il sursauta et manqua de glisser dans l'herbe mouillée. Il tourna la tête pour aviser une vieille femme toute ridée qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher. Pourtant, avec sa canne et les grosses pantoufles qui terminaient ses deux jambes malingres, il aurait dû… Soudain il réalisa que ni la canne, ni les pantoufles ne touchaient terre. La femme flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'une magie verdâtre l'environnait de toute part.

— Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il, un peu suspicieux.

Mais il se trouvait au Royaume Caché, et au Royaume Caché, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille femme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire qui plissa un peu plus les rides de son visage, la faisant ressembler à un vieux chiffon sec.

— Est-ce vraiment la question que tu souhaites me poser, jeune homme ? Je perçois ta tristesse et tes doutes. Je m'appelle Mun'di, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une elfine, une mémorieuse. Jane m'a parlé de toi, Ianto le sans-ailes…

Ianto béa. Jane lui avait aussi parlé des elfes, les premiers résidents du Royaume, ceux qui avaient engendré, en frayant avec des humains, la race des silfes dont Jane faisait partie. La petite vieille, engoncée dans un peignoir trop grand pour elle, et ce qui ressemblait à un bonnet de nuit posé de guingois sur le haut de son crâne, ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait… Mais plus encore, sans qu'il ne sût vraiment pourquoi, sa dernière remarque le contraria. Comprenant sa bévue, Mun'di leva une main nouée de veines devant elle.

— Oh non, non, ne te vexe pas ! Le destin prend de drôle de détours pour arriver à ses fins… Toutes les décisions que tu as prises ne l'ont pas été en vain, Ianto le demi-fé aux ailes brisées. Il y aura encore de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais elles sont là-bas, quelque part, et n'attendent que toi.

— Qui ? Qui m'attend ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Gallois.

Dans un éclat de rire enfantin, Mun'di répondit :

— Tes ailes bien sûr ! Oh, pas le simulacre d'ailes qui se trouvent maintenant entre les mains des Collectionneurs. Mais tes vraies ailes, celles qui t'attendent depuis le début à Torchwood, celles qui sont toi, qui te rendront complet. N'est-ce pas ça, le plus important ?


	31. Une routine à retrouver

_Bonjour ! De retour de Londres, je vous propose le chapitre 31 avec un tout petit peu de retard._

 _Dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, il est notamment fait mention de l'épisode audio "The House of the Dead". ATTENTION, pour les besoins du récit, je SPOILE l'épisode, et ce dès la fin de ce chapitre. Donc, si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous recommande d'en lire le transcript (facilement trouvable en faisant une recherche sur le titre suivi de Torchwood) avant de découvrir ce chapitre. Je vous recommanderai bien d'aller l'acheter sur le site de Big Finish, mais je ne le trouve pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus dispo... dommage !  
_

 _Bref, maintenant que les recommandations sont faites, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Une routine à retrouver**

Ses vraies ailes ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Quand Ianto rentra chez lui, cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponses et beaucoup de questions. Cependant, après sa rencontre avec l'elfine, il ressentait un certain apaisement, comme si elle lui avait transmis une partie de sa sagesse et de sa quiétude, et il parvint enfin à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Pourtant, l'elfine n'était pas restée longtemps. À peine avait-elle parlé des ailes de Ianto qu'elle se tut, comme honteuse d'avoir lâché un important secret. Elle lui sourit doucement, et le Gallois n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire. De la tristesse ? Du regret ? De l'espoir ? Puis elle était repartie comme elle était arrivée, petite vieille ratatinée cheminant légèrement au-dessus des rochers.

Pourquoi le hasard l'avait-il amené à elle ? Était-ce vraiment le hasard ? Il se promit d'interroger Jane à son sujet ; a priori, les deux se connaissaient. Étaient-elles parentes ? L'elfine n'avait rien mentionné à ce sujet, mais elle s'était montrée très mystérieuse…

Quand il voulut trouver l'aveugle, le lendemain, Beve, qu'il croisa entre deux couloirs au Château, lui indiqua qu'elle était repartie avec Kat, toujours en quête des nouveaux Gardiens-fés disséminés à travers les mondes. Ce fut donc à la Reine Blanche qu'il parla de sa rencontre incongrue, et Beve ne put s'empêcher un sourire railleur en écoutant la description qu'il faisait de l'elfine.

— Je reconnais bien là Mun'di. Jane l'appelle grand'mère, et du coup elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apparaître à nous autres humains sous la forme d'une vieille indigente…

— Elle n'est pas ainsi d'habitude ?

Un mouvement négatif de la tête.

— Les elfes du Royaume, les mémorieux, n'ont pas de substance corporelle, ils ne sont que pure magie. Comme les elfides, ils peuvent prendre l'apparence qui leur sied le mieux…

— Alors, si je comprends bien, elle m'a fait une blague ? fit Ianto avec un petit sourire. Moi qui la croyais vraiment impotente…

— Elle fait le coup à tout le monde, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta Beve dans un rire avant de s'éloigner.

Ianto réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé la question qui le turlupinait : pourquoi Mun'di lui avait-elle parlé de ses ailes ? Mais il était trop tard. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Classification des Mondes. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de la cellule d'exploration, il avait un travail à reprendre, et une routine à retrouver.

Comme il s'y attendait, Angie se jeta à son cou en remerciant tous les Jones de l'univers de le revoir entier et bien portant.

— Je suis déjà mort une fois, et je suis invulnérable. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait m'arriver, Angie ?

La jeune brune haussa les épaules, boudeuse.

— Tu aurais pu tomber sur un Collectionneur…

L'allusion refroidit tout de suite l'atmosphère, et il fallut l'arrivée inopinée d'Andy, en retard, comme d'habitude, pour que la conversation rebondisse sur les aventures de Ianto dans les différents mondes qu'il avait exploré. Andy en connaissait déjà la plupart - il avait en effet passé la nuit avec Malik. Mais Angie insista pour tout savoir, et il leur fallut bien toute la matinée et deux pauses café pour, enfin, parvenir à se mettre au travail, avec les nouvelles données que Ianto leur apportait.

La journée fila à une vitesse qui étonna le Gallois, lui qui pensait que la vie au Royaume allait lui sembler particulièrement ennuyeuse après l'adrénaline qui l'avait poussé en mission… Mais avec l'aide de ses deux acolytes, et l'intervention d'une urgence venue de la Logistique, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Angie l'avait invité à se soûler ensemble dans son antre, mais il avait poliment décliné l'invitation. Ce soir-là, il avait envie d'être seul. Il mangea un fish & chips qui lui rappela les brasseries de Cardiff Bay, regarda à la télévision une rediffusion d'Eastender vieille d'au moins quinze ans (sur les télévisions du Royaume, les programmes de différents mondes étaient diffusés de façon très aléatoire, et suivant la chaîne choisie, le téléspectateur pouvait tomber aussi bien sur une obscure télé-novella mexicaine, une émission de variété japonaise des années soixante, ou un blockbuster qui n'était pas encore sorti).

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il décida finalement de rejoindre la chaleur de son lit. Il redoutait encore un peu le moment de s'endormir, mais après la soirée de la veille, l'angoisse s'était changée en une vague appréhension qui n'allait pas tarder à se résorber. Il ferma les yeux. La bière qu'il avait avalée avec son fish & chips lui était un peu montée à la tête, et il se sentait lourd et ensommeillé. À peine sa tête se posa sur l'oreille qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Et soudain…

Il s'y trouvait à nouveau. Aux côtés de son capitaine, Gwen lui parlant dans l'oreillette, pour enquêter dans un antique pub de Cardiff où se déroulait une séance de spiritisme à l'objectif suspect.

C'était… incompréhensible. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les idées bouillonnantes, Ianto tenta, comme d'habitude, de remonter les souvenirs de son double. Peut-être avait-il été dans le coma durant ces derniers mois ? Peut-être y avait-il une explication logique à ce retour impromptu ?

Mais, dans l'esprit de Ianto-le-double, il n'y avait rien. Pas de passé, pas d'avenir. Même pas la trace de leurs échanges.

C'était comme si ce Ianto-là n'avait pas d'existence propre. Comme s'il n'était qu'une chimère, un souvenir.

Un fantôme.


	32. Te revoir une dernière fois

_Bonjour ! Encore un oubli la semaine dernière, je suis désolée. La publication est erratique en ce moment. Pour me faire pardonner (et pour fêter mon arrivée au chapitre 47, qui marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire), je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui._

 _Dans celui-ci, je réitère mon avertissement de SPOILER concernant l'épisode audio "The House of the dead", dont vous pourrez trouver facilement des transcripts sur le web. Je dévoile la fin de l'épisode dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un long dialogue crucial que j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux (si vous voyez d'ailleurs une erreur de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire). Donc si vous préférez lire l'épisode avant ma fanfiction et l'interprétation que j'en fais, courez-y !_

 _Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à la nouvelle lectrice qui a ajouté mon histoire en favori, j'en suis très honorée ! Et bien sûr, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - Te revoir une dernière fois**

Jack l'avait compris immédiatement, cela se voyait au regard d'abord effrayé, puis débordant d'une tristesse qui semblait infinie, qu'il posait sur Ianto-le-double, Ianto-l'esprit, qui semblait croire sincèrement à son existence réelle, qui s'impliquait comme si sa vie en dépendait… et qui semblait ignorer qu'un autre Ianto, bien vivant, lui, se dissimulait dans un repli de son cerveau.

Ianto-le-rêveur s'efforça de réfléchir. C'était peut-être l'occasion pour lui d'alerter Jack, de rappeler son existence. À voir la douleur dans ses yeux bleus, le Gallois comprenait maintenant à quel point la mort de son double avait anéanti le capitaine. Il s'en était douté, bien sûr, il avait toujours su, plus que son double, ce que ce dernier représentait pour Jack : une renaissance, une nouvelle vie, l'aube d'un amour sans limite. Une promesse interrompue par la mort.

Comme il aurait aimé, au lieu de cet esprit d'un soir, sauter dans le cerveau de Jack, plonger dans ses souvenirs, comprendre ce qui s'était passé !

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas dans un esprit du cinquante-et-unième siècle alerte et vigilant, entraîné à résister aux assauts télépathiques. Alors, il se contenta de rester à l'écoute, tapi dans un coin de l'esprit de Ianto-le-fantôme.

Il se révéla bien vite qu'une entité maléfique nommée Siriath utilisait la faille – ainsi qu'une soi-disante spirite qui lui avait servi d'intermédiaire – pour changer de dimension et envahir Cardiff. L'entité faisait « revivre » la personne qui comptait le plus pour les participants à la séance. Curieusement, peut-être pour mieux semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Ianto-le-non-vivant, elle avait fait apparaître le père de celui-ci, ce qui avait déstabilisé Ianto-le-rêveur plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

Mais Jack avait trouvé une astuce pour introduire à l'intérieur de la faille de quoi la fermer à tout jamais – une bombe faite de la terre et de la pierre de Cardiff – et l'autre Ianto avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un écho, une évanescence, le souvenir de quelqu'un qui n'était plus. Lui et Jack avaient alors eu une conversation déchirante, terriblement, terriblement douloureuse.

— _Alors… comment je suis mort ?_ demanda tristement l'autre Ianto.

La réponse de Jack fut pour le moins évasive :

— _Ça c'est passé si vite…_

— _Tu n'as pas répondu. Est-ce que c'était de ta faute ?_

Enfin, Ianto, celui qui dormait, qui écoutait, eut le début de réponse qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps :

— _Tu as été l'une des premières victimes d'une épidémie alien._ (Il rit doucement, comme perdu dans son souvenir) _Tu as été si courageux… Tu es mort en sauvant le monde._

— _Tu pensais peut-être que je m'en souviendrais… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que j'ai eu un bel enterrement ?_

— _Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là._

Incrédulité. L'autre Ianto émit un petit hoquet.

— _Quoi ?_

— _Je devais partir. Je suis désolé._

Un instant de réflexion. Puis, un peu amèrement :

— _Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser reposer en paix, hein ? Alors tu m'as fait ça. Tu m'as tiré du monde des morts uniquement pour pouvoir me dire au revoir. Tout ça… ce n'est pas une histoire de faille à refermer, de créature à détruire, ou de ces fichues pierres de Cardiff ! Il ne s'agit même pas de moi… Seulement de toi. Tout ça, c'est uniquement pour toi que tu le fais, Jack._

Jack avait poussé un soupir contrit.

— _Ianto, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu…_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, alors ? Que je te dirais des mots doux, que je te serais reconnaissant ?_ s'agaça l'autre.

— _Je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois. C'est tout. C'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que je suis venu._

— _Eh bien, voilà qui est charmant…_

Ianto-le-rêveur pouvait sentir l'amertume de l'autre, qui cachait une détresse plus grande, plus intense. Une détresse qu'il pouvait comprendre, lui qui était mort une fois, et qui dans cet univers n'avait pas d'existence propre…

— _Ianto… toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues… Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es le seul que je voulais revoir !_

— _Merci. Au moins, tu ne m'as pas oublié._

(Non, bien sûr que non, comment aurait-il pu t'oublier ? Il t'aime, toi, au moins ! Il t'a connu et il t'a aimé, contrairement à moi !)

— _Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai beau être immortel, je n'oublie pas. Je perds tout ceux à qui je tiens, mais je n'oublie aucun d'entre vous. Je travaille si dur à me souvenir de vous…_

— _Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu le fais par charité…_

— _Ne dis pas ça, ne dis jamais ça !_

Il y avait maintenant de la colère et de la frustration dans l'intonation de Jack. Il s'était approché, mais Ianto-le-double avait reculé, défiant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de plus, une explication, des excuses peut-être, comment le savoir ? Et Ianto-le-rêveur qui ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire pour apaiser la détresse de son capitaine… Comme il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, le consoler, lui dire qu'il était là, lui, et qu'il l'aimait toujours ! Mais il comprenait aussi la colère et l'amertume de son double. Une colère qui ne trouverait pas d'apaisement, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait jamais pour la mort.

Finalement, l'autre Ianto se calma un peu, et la peine prit le pas sur l'emportement.

— _Jack ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait la dernière chose que je te dirais. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. C'est horrible._

Mais Jack ne s'avoua pas vaincu, décidé à se justifier :

— _Je devais te revoir. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça m'a fait de revenir à la vie pour trouver le monde vide, parce que tu n'en faisais plus partie ! Peu importe le nombre de fois où je suis mort, je me réveillais toujours seul._

— _Je n'ai pas demandé à revenir_ , reprit Ianto-le-fantôme, comme un leitmotiv, un cri de détresse empli de rancoeur, de regrets, de désespoir contenu.

Comme en écho, Jack se récria :

— _Moi non plus !_ Un soupir, puis : _Toi et moi, Ianto Jones. Ensemble à nouveau, jusqu'à la fin. Comme ça devrait être. Dans quelques secondes, Siriath s'éveillera, je déclencherai cet appareil pour la détruire et nous scellerons la faille pour toujours…_

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit des Ianto, des deux Ianto… Il n'allait pas faire ça, se sacrifier, encore ? Qu'allait-il arriver à son corps immortel, prit dans l'explosion de la faille, perdu entre les mondes ?

La ruse à laquelle recourut l'autre Ianto pour éviter le pire suscita l'admiration de Ianto-le-rêveur, même si c'était cruel.

Cruel, mais nécessaire.

Il lui fit miroiter l'espoir d'un renouveau, d'une renaissance. Tout plaquer, être tous les deux, de nouveau, parcourir le monde, ensemble… Jack s'était laissé charmé, berné, par des mots de réconforts, des mots d'amour, des mots dont les promesses disaient tout…

Mais bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un leurre, d'une façon d'éloigner Jack de l'explosion, d'assumer le sacrifice seul. Jack avait compris, trop tard, ce que le fantôme qui se sentait si vivant comptait faire, la bombe de pierres et de poussière entre les mains, et les derniers mots échangés avaient eu un goût de délivrance. D'adieu enfin achevés, enfin consommés.

Ianto n'était pas resté, pas pour le final. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à accompagner son double dans l'explosion qui allait clore la faille à tout jamais.

Il ignorait, en s'éveillant, quelle avait été la réalité de ce Ianto-le-non-vivant, s'il ne s'était agi que d'un artifice de la créature, Siriath, ou si elle avait réellement eu le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts de l'au-delà. Était-ce seulement possible ? Jack avait eu l'air d'y croire, d'être prêt à suivre ce Ianto rêvé, fantasmé, espéré. Mais Jack avait semblé tellement désespéré, tellement, tellement…

Seul.

Allongé dans l'obscurité, ses yeux fixant le plafond, comme à son habitude, Ianto sentit à nouveau les larmes baigner ses paupières. C'était injuste.

Son capitaine, son Imagineur, pleurait un Ianto disparu bien trop tôt, bien trop vite, et lui à des univers de là, qui ne pouvait rien faire, qui ne savait que faire…

Il se tourna sur le côté, la mort dans l'âme. C'était là tout le nœud du problème : il ne pouvait rien à faire, à part continuer à chercher, explorer, se renseigner… en espérant que Jack serait toujours là, quelque part, et qu'il l'attendrait. Tant que l'autre Ianto avait été à ses côtés, il n'avait pas eu d'inquiétude à ce sujet, mais maintenant… Jack n'avait plus d'attache, plus de raison de rester sur Terre. Il n'appartenait même pas à ce temps ! Il pouvait aussi bien repartir, comme il l'avait fait une fois… Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? S'il quittait la planète, s'il repartait en quête de son Docteur, alors, c'était fichu. Comment espérer tomber sur le bon univers, comment arriver à le localiser, sans ailes, sans aide, s'il se trouvait à des millions d'années-lumière de là ?

Impossible…

Ianto laissa échapper un long soupir.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il le pressentait, et qu'il s'efforçait de se résigner, mais cette aventure lui en donnait la certitude.

Il ne trouverait jamais son Imagineur.

Il ne serait jamais complet.


	33. MSPP

_Et voilà le chapitre 33 ! Pas grand chose à en dire, à part... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - MSPP**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Ianto se consacra plus que jamais à son travail au Royaume Caché. Avec deux membres en contact réguliers, et Ianto qui faisait le relais, l'équipe du CM et la cellule d'exploration traînait de plus en plus ensemble.

Le Gallois s'était aperçu à son grand désarroi que Soufia en pinçait sérieusement pour lui. Il l'appréciait sincèrement, et n'avait pas envie de lui briser le cœur. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans de refroidir ses ardeurs par quelques sous-entendus qu'il espérait aussi clairs que possible. Il se souvenait encore de la déconvenue d'Alonso, et des rapports distants qui en avaient découlé. Il espérait que cette bluette ne détruirait pas la bonne entente de l'équipe.

Du côté d'Andy, par contre, la relation était au beau fixe. D'amis « avec bénéfices », Malik et lui s'était considérablement rapprochés et avaient officialisé leur relation en emménageant ensemble. Un sacré pas en avant, qu'Andy évoquait avec un mélange de peur et d'enthousiasme. Mais il n'était pas le seul dont ces nouvelles relations avaient changé le quotidien : en effet, Angie, la sauvage et étrange Angie, s'était éprise d'un amour tout aussi sauvage et étrange pour Paul, le geek du groupe. Ils s'étaient tourné autour pendant pas mal de temps, se flairant comme deux louveteaux qui se découvrent, et Ianto avait observé avec un brin de perplexité l'étrange rituel amoureux auquel les deux tourtereaux se livraient encore, longtemps après s'être mutuellement déclarés.

Ils passèrent Noël et le jour de l'An ensemble, jouant dans la neige comme les années précédentes. Après l'humidité tiède du début de l'hiver, une vague de froid plus intense que d'habitude s'était abattu sur le Royaume, et ils étaient bien vite rentrer pour se réchauffer auprès de l'un des grands âtres des Salons. Heureusement, Ray, toujours flanqué de ses deux admiratrices, n'était venu les titiller que très brièvement, et s'était vite replié lorsque Malik s'était levé et avait joué de ses muscles impressionnants. Andy en avait rayonné de fierté, passant un bras possessif sous le coude de son amant.

Puis, sans que Ianto s'en aperçoive, une année s'écoula, et une deuxième après elle.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était au Royaume qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus se rappeler sa vie d'avant qu'à travers un voile épais, noirci par les années. Lisa, sa Lisa qu'il avait tant aimé, lui semblait appartenir à un autre temps, un autre lui. Depuis lors, il avait aussi perdu Jack, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de trouver sa voie, seul.

Il en avait fait son destin.

Dès que venait le temps de repartir avec l'équipe d'exploration, il préparait son départ avec enthousiasme. Quoique lui réservait chaque nouvelle plongée dans l'inconnu, il n'en avait plus peur. Cela ferait désormais partie de son quotidien. À présent, de l'autre côté de la porte de l'Aile Blanche, Angie ne l'abreuvait plus de recommandations ridicules. Elle avait reporté son attention sur Paul, qui subissait sans broncher ses multiples inquiétudes. La promesse d'un baiser valait toutes les récriminations du monde…

Cette fois-là, comme les précédentes, ils s'en allèrent en discutant joyeusement, tournant le dos aux majestueuses flèches du Château, juchés sur les elfides qui les menaient d'un pas léger entre les congères de neige qui n'avaient pas fini de fondre en cette fin d'hiver. Ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu au Royaume, et Malik prévoyait de combler le retard en enchaînant d'abord quelques mondes « faciles ». Il était délicat de définir en quoi ces mondes, qui n'avaient pas encore été explorés, seraient aussi faciles que cela, mais Ianto savait que le grand Noir ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Et en effet, les trois premiers mondes qu'ils investirent se révélèrent d'une déconcertante platitude. Ils prirent les contacts qu'il fallait prendre, récupérèrent les échantillons à récupérer et établirent comme convenu un compte-rendu de la géopolitique en place. Dans le quatrième monde, ils se permirent même une escale « loisir » à Hawaii, où le début de l'été exhalait ses parfums exotiques et les invitait à la flemmardise. Malik se promit d'y revenir avec Andy, et Paul avec Angie. Soufia, quant à elle, se contenta d'observer Ianto de ses grands yeux noirs et de soupirer bruyamment, ce qu'il fit mine d'ignorer.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le cinquième monde, l'été était déjà bien avancé. Malik avait prévu un temps d'exploration de plus de six mois, ce qui compenserait leur longue pause au Royaume. Ça semblait long sur le papier, mais au fond, Ianto s'en réjouissait.

Il rêva de son capitaine, plusieurs fois, dans des rêves qui n'étaient plus, à présent, que de simples rêves, mais qui ne le laissaient pas moins, au matin, dans un état d'excitation avancée qui l'embarrassait parfois, surtout quand Paul, Mårten ou Malik ronflait à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne se formalisait pas lorsque Malik se levait presque en urgence au beau milieu de la nuit pour soulager une excitation naissante, ou lorsque les râles de Paul s'échappaient de la salle de bain, et avait présumé que les autres lui pardonnerait tout autant ses égarements. Ne pas en parler, et faire comme si l'absence de l'être aimé ne les atteignait pas...

Dans le sixième monde, un incident se produisit. Ils avaient sans le vouloir, en empruntant le Passage avec leurs elfides, réouvert une ancienne brèche qui reliait cet univers avec un infra-monde occulte, et s'étaient engagés dans une course poursuite effrénée pour récupérer toutes les créatures échappées de l'enfer, avec l'aide d'une ligue de veilleurs qui œuvraient depuis des lustres à la surveillance de la brèche. Lorsqu'enfin, ils eurent attrapé la dernière des créatures et refermé la brèche, Malik déclara ce monde « MSPP », ne manquant pas de prendre les coordonnées du chef des veilleurs, qui connaissait désormais l'existence du Royaume Caché.

Mårten, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de raconter une anecdote sur sa folle jeunesse au Royaume Caché, prit la parole alors qu'ils ouvraient le passage (sous la supervision accrue, cette fois-ci, des veilleurs en alerte).

— Dingue comme leur chef m'a rappelé ce Docteur qui venait parfois au Royaume, à la fin des années quatre-vingt. Un original, tout pareil. J'étais parti en mission avec lui et Keina, la petite silfine qui a co-créé le Cristal avec Jane et Lynn. Figurez-vous qu'il y tenait beaucoup, à son univers, pas question que les agents du Royaume viennent y fourrer leur nez sans sa permission ! Le monde en question doit toujours être sous MSPP, d'ailleurs. D'autant plus bizarre que ce Docteur n'était même pas originaire de la Terre, c'était un extra-terrestre, je me rappelle même qu'il avait deux estomacs ! Ou alors, c'était deux cœurs ? ajouta l'agent en fronçant les sourcils.

À cette mention, Ianto manqua un battement. D'une simple impulsion de la pensée, il stoppa son elfide. Ils avaient débarqué tous les six sur la Traverse, la longue arrête de terre qui reliait le multivers au Royaume, et s'apprêtaient à franchir à nouveau le Passage entre les mondes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante malgré lui, tandis que les autres s'arrêtaient à leur tour pour l'entourer.

Les sourcils froncés, Mårten l'observa sans comprendre.

— C'est juste une vieille anecdote…

— Ce monde, tu le connais ? Tu te souviens de ses références ?

Il semblait à Ianto qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de ses omoplates. Son coeur cognait tellement fort qu'il lui semblait sur le point de transpercer sa cage thoracique. Et si… ? (Non, non, ce serait trop simple, beaucoup trop simple, il ne s'agissait pas du même Docteur, il ne pouvait s'agir du même Docteur.)

Pourtant…

Mårten secoua la tête négativement. Malik fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieux.

— Ianto, quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec les Gardiens-fés ?

Le Gallois parut d'abord réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague, puis il les reporta sur le chef d'équipe, soudain déterminé.

— C'est ça, c'est en rapport avec les Gardiens-fés. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner, mais je dois retourner au Royaume, immédiatement. Pour la suite, débrouillez-vous sans moi !

Maintenant, il retrouvait ce nom, le Docteur, enfoui au fin fond de sa mémoire, il se souvenait qui l'avait prononcé au Royaume. Il savait qui il devait trouver…

Et, à peine avait-il dit ces mots que Myfanwy partit au galop, en direction du Royaume Caché.


	34. 3 chiffres, 2 lettres, 2 chiffres

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 34. Je ne sais pas trop si l'enchaînement des événements est compréhensible. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses. En tout cas, j'yévoque brièvement le Docteur, mais surtout... on s'approche du grand dénouement final ! Il y a encore quelques rebondissements entre deux... mais de mon côté, je n'ai plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue à écrire : la fin s'approche à grand pas !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 - Trois chiffres, deux lettres, deux chiffres**

Il sauta à bas de son elfide et franchit les portes de l'Aile Blanche en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Repérant le Cercle de Transport le plus proche, il s'y engouffra en pensant, fort, très fort, à la destination qu'il voulait atteindre.

Pourvu qu'elle soit revenue ! Pourvu qu'elle soit toute seule !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé plus de renseignements sur les MSPP la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu mentionner ? C'était trop tard, maintenant, sans doute bien trop tard, son capitaine ne l'aurait pas attendu, il ne serait plus là, et alors, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir, plus d'espoir…

Il passa en coup de vent devant le secrétaire stupéfait et ouvrit les portes du grand bureau en haut de la plus haute tour du Château.

Il s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit, plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine, des lunettes de soleil tenant maladroitement ses mèches rousses et ses Doc Martens rose flashy jetés sans ménagement le bureau. Devant le raffut qu'avait fait la porte en se refermant, Kat leva le nez de sa lecture et adressa un salut nonchalant à Ianto. Le bureau de Beve était, heureusement, totalement vide.

— Salut Ianto. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Un problème ? T'es pas censé être avec Malik et les autres ?

Voyant que le Gallois, essoufflé, ne répondait pas tout de suite, elle fronça les sourcils, lâcha le magazine et se remit droite à son bureau, prête à écouter.

— Le Docteur… Tu as évoqué le Docteur, un jour, je crois que c'était à un anniversaire…

Un sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres.

— Ah oui ? répondit Kat, qui avait grandi au Royaume et connaissait presque autant d'anecdotes que Mårten. Peut-être bien. C'était un personnage, celui-là. Un espèce d'original qui n'arrêtait pas de fouiner partout comme si le Royaume lui appartenait. Il n'est venu qu'une fois ou deux ici, je crois…

Impatient, Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

— Il venait d'où ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer sa fiche ? Son monde est sous « protection particulière », ajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

— Ah… eh bien, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le retrouver. C'était Keina qui le connaissait le mieux, elle était la première à l'avoir rencontré. Attends… Je regarde dans notre base de donnée interne. Les MSPP sont gérés uniquement par Beve et moi, tu sais… Tu as bien fait de venir me voir.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et pianota dessus.

— Alors, c'est Malik qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite tout en faisant jouer la molette de sa souris. Ou alors c'est Jane qui a encore besoin de toi ? Une histoire de Gardien-fé, c'est ça ?

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Ils savaient tous qu'il était à la recherche de son Imagineur, depuis tout ce temps, et pourtant, il ne venait à l'esprit d'aucun d'entre eux qu'il pouvait s'agir de la première piste sérieuse qu'il possédait… Eh bien, il n'allait pas les détromper.

— Oui… oui, oui, c'est ça, c'est une histoire de Gardien-fé. Je dois absolument connaître les références de ce monde…

L'écoutant à peine, Kat finit par pousser un cri de victoire et fit pivoter son écran pour le montrer à Ianto.

— Tadah ! Je te présente le Docteur. Enfin, il n'avait plus vraiment cette tête-là quand je l'ai vu, mais je crois que c'était normal, une histoire de changement de corps, je ne me rappelle plus bien… Je n'étais qu'une ado rebelle à l'époque. Ces choses-là, ça me passait par dessus la tête !

Elle gloussa, et laissa Ianto se pencher par dessus son épaule pour mieux lire ce qui était inscrit sur la fiche.

Pas de nom, pas de prénom. Juste le Docteur, et un visage… qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait vu. Une tête allongée, de grands yeux effarés sous une cascade de cheveux bruns et un vieux chapeau mou, et le menton noyé dans une grande écharpe bariolée. Ce n'était pas le même, et pourtant… Ianto se pencha un peu plus, scruta les détails du visage. Les yeux bleus, un peu amusés, un peu distants, et au fond des pupilles, quelque chose, une sagesse profonde, qui venait du fond des âges.

Les yeux d'un vieillard qui avait tout vu, tout fait, tout vécu, et qui pourtant ne cessait, encore et encore, de s'extasier devant les merveilles du monde qui l'entourait.

Oui, c'était bien lui.

Son Docteur.

Celui du capitaine.

Ianto déglutit, et parcourut des yeux les quelques lignes qui remplissaient la fiche. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la description du Docteur et de sa rencontre avec ladite Keina dont il ignorait l'existence, mais repéra en un éclair la référence de l'univers auquel il appartenait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour inscrire la suite de chiffres et de lettres dans son cerveau, avec la certitude qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

Trois chiffres, deux lettres et deux chiffres supplémentaires. Juste ça. Presque rien. Et pourtant, tout.

Tout ce qu'il avait cherché depuis si longtemps.

Tout ce qui faisait de lui un Gardien-fé.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du même. Le Docteur était unique, il l'avait compris le jour où il l'avait vu, par écran interposé, fringuant, étourdissant, éblouissant.

Et s'il s'agissait du même, celui avec qui Jack avait voyagé, alors, l'univers qui l'abritait… ces cinq petits chiffres, ces deux lettres insignifiantes…

Il y était.

Il touchait au but.

— Tu vas faire quoi, avec ça ? demanda Kat, le sortant de sa réflexion.

Il secoua la tête, cherchant une excuse. N'importe quoi…

— Oh, c'est un autre Gardien qui m'en a parlé. Il croyait avoir rêvé de ce Docteur… mais ce n'est pas lui, en fait. Il a vu les références de ce monde en rêve, ça ne correspond pas.

Il s'en serait mordu la langue, de proférer un mensonge aussi gros.

Kat hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— Le Docteur, un Imagineur ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle-là, mais maintenant que tu le dis… C'est possible, après tout ! Mais il ne va pas être facile à retrouver, même…

Elle s'interrompit soudain et leva ses yeux charbonneux sur Ianto.

— Même si j'avais des ailes, tu veux dire ? compléta celui-ci avec un sourire qui indiquait qu'il lui pardonnait la bourde qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Bah, ce n'est sans doute pas le même. Merci quand même !

Et il se détourna, après un « et à plus tard ! » lancé à la va-vite. Kat n'avait rien soupçonné sur le moment, mais s'il lui prenait l'envie d'en parler avec Beve, alors…

Il devait faire vite.

Il rejoignit Myfanwy aussi rapidement qu'à l'aller, baissant au maximum le menton dans le col de son manteau, malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans les couloirs, de peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Le Château avait beau compter plus de soixante-mille âmes, on finissait toujours par tomber sur les mêmes personnes.

Mais cette fois-ci, il lui sembla que la chance se trouvait de son côté. Il rejoignit sa jument qui piaffa doucement en le voyant arriver, comme pour l'avertir, ou pour lui transmettre son soutien, qui savait ?

Il l'enfourcha, la ronde des lettres et des chiffres cabriolant dans son esprit.

— Tu sais où aller, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Myfanwy, qui s'ébroua en réponse.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, c'était une elfide, un cheval magique. Elle l'y conduirait.

Chez lui, enfin.

Chez son Imagineur.


	35. Retour à Cardiff

_Bonjour ! J'aurais voulu publier ce chapitre en l'accompagnant d'une bonne nouvelle, mais... non, je n'ai toujours pas terminé la fanfiction. Mais là, vraiment, c'est plus qu'imminent, j'ai une scène à écrire et l'épilogue ! J'avais envie de soigner ce final, et ce qui ne devait prendre qu'un chapitre s'est finalement étalé sur... quatre chapitres. M'enfin, là, ça y est, j'arrive vraiment au bout. Du coup, je pense que je vais passer à une publication de deux chapitres par semaine. Le prochain chapitre sera donc mardi prochain, et j'espère vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ce moment-là !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 - Retour à Cardiff**

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'Aile Blanche, une sorte d'urgence lui tenaillait les entrailles. Pourtant, l'espoir était encore ténu. Il n'y avait quasi aucune chance pour que son capitaine se trouve encore sur cette Terre, et même s'il y était, comment parviendrait-il à le retrouver ? La Faille étant a priori refermée, il ignorait si Torchwood Trois avait poursuivi ses activités. Peut-être pourrait-il, dans un premier temps, se lancer à la recherche de Gwen, même si une toute petite partie de lui n'avait pas très envie qu'elle soit le premier contact qu'il aurait de ce monde. Mais si elle pouvait l'amener à Jack, alors…

Tandis que Myfanwy galopait pour rejoindre la Traverse, il pesta entre ses dents, se maudissant d'être parti sans réfléchir. S'il avait pu avoir accès aux outils de la Logistique, il lui aurait été facile de retrouver des archives sur Torchwood, Gwen Cooper et peut-être même Jack Harkness, qui sait ? En patientant un peu, et en menant l'enquête de son côté, il aurait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, l'année précédente, ce qui avait provoqué la mort de son double…

Mais, non, il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Il en avait parlé à Kat, et elle risquait d'en parler elle-même à Beve, à Lilly, qui en parleraient à Angie, ou à Jane… Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'en mêlent. Il voulait mener sa quête seul.

Il traversa le Passage sans y penser. La sensation gluante qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il s'engageait à travers le halo mouvant ne lui fit cette fois-ci ni chaud ni froid.

De l'autre côté, une pluie fine et persistante l'accueillit comme une vieille amie. Ça y est, il s'y trouvait. Là où il était né, là où il avait grandi. Cette ville qu'il avait fuie, puis retrouvée à travers les yeux d'un autre, toujours la même, industrielle, multiculturelle, moderne, jeune et intemporelle.

Il était de retour à Cardiff.

Il avait atterri à l'endroit même qu'il avait eu en esprit lorsqu'il avait enfourché son elfide. Devant lui, le Mermaid Quay qui longeait l'eau noire et mouvante de Cardiff Bay. En face, l'église norvégienne. Sur sa gauche, le Pierhead building et, derrière lui, le Millenium Center, bien sûr, qui affichait sur sa façade la devise : « In these stones horizon sings », drôle de devise pour cette ville protéiforme, et sur le toit duquel Jack aimait à contempler l'horizon, justement…

Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs. La place Roald Dahl semblait changée. Les pavés étaient trop neufs, trop clinquants, et ne dessinaient pas les motifs qu'il se remémorait. Même la tour d'eau, au centre de la place, ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il croyait. Quelque chose s'était produit, mais quoi ?

Il descendit prestement les quelques marches qui aboutissaient sur le quai, là où aurait dû se trouver l'entrée du faux syndicat d'initiative, et du vrai Torchwood Trois. Cependant, au bout, comme il s'y était attendu, il ne vit que des planches vissées sur un lieu qui semblait abandonné depuis longtemps.

En cette saison, il n'y avait que peu de touristes sous le crachin typiquement gallois, et il remonta dans la rue principale pour questionner le barman du pub le plus proche, qui essuyait les tables extérieures et les empilaient dans un coin. Ce dernier le renseigna de mauvaise grâce, ne cessant de faire des digressions pour se plaindre de la baisse du tourisme depuis les événements qui avaient détruit cette si belle place.

Quels événements ? Le barman n'était pas vraiment en mesure de dire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il y avait eu une attaque terroriste, sans aucune doute. Au même moment, « l'affaire des enfants hurleurs » avait fait grand bruit dans les médias, c'était sans doute lié, il n'était pas là quand l'explosion s'était produite, mais tout ça n'était qu'un écran de fumée, une diversion savamment menée par le gouvernement, qui, comme tout le monde le savait, était vérolé par ces groupuscules d'étrangers qu'on croise maintenant à tous les coins de rue. Un meilleur contrôle des frontières, voilà ce qu'il fallait, et un Premier Ministre qui n'hésiterait pas à taper des poings sur la table, et le monde se porterait mieux…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'explications embrouillées et truffées de théories conspirationnistes (mais, après avoir connu Torchwood, puis l'Organisation du Royaume Caché, pouvait-il donner tort au barman d'imaginer qu'on lui cachait des choses ?), Ianto finit par abandonner la partie, et le remercia.

Il se détourna, ne sachant que faire. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre du discours, il y avait eu en 2009 une explosion qui avait soufflé la place Roald Dahl, et depuis, celle-ci avait été complètement restaurée.

Il avait cru, une fois à Cardiff, qu'il trouvait une piste, un indice, que son cœur lui soufflerait une intuition… Mais il n'y avait plus rien ici. Plus trace de Torchwood, plus trace de son capitaine.

Toute sa quête avait été vaine.

Il redescendit sur le quai et tandis que la pluie continuait à tomber, s'infiltrant dans ses habits, noyant ses chaussures, s'installa sur une marche, le cœur lourd et l'esprit vide. Il n'avait plus qu'à rappeler Myfanwy, qui devait être repartie au Royaume, comme après chaque traversée du Passage, et retourner vivre sa vie. À quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Torchwood n'existait plus.

Il se releva en soupirant et s'apprêtait à rappeler son elfide lorsqu'une drôle d'impression lui broya l'estomac. Il y avait quelque chose, pas loin, à peine plus loin… Quelque chose qui l'appelait…

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de laisser ses sens de Gardien-fé prendre le relais. Les émotions qui l'environnaient le submergèrent aussitôt.

 _Envie ennui impatience intérêt désir colère stress curiosité bonheur espoir amusement sérénité…_

Et parmi eux, ténu, si ténu qu'il aurait pu passer à côté : _détresse_ _terreur désespoir souffrance souffrance SOUFFRANCE_

C'était un appel à l'aide, il en était certain. Il y avait un Gardien-fé dans les parages.

Et celui-ci souffrait le martyr.


	36. Une vieille connaissance

_Bonjour ! Bon, ça y est, je peux enfin le dire : j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire, youhou ! Les derniers paragraphes ont été écrits vendredi soir, après la publication de ce chapitre. Il me reste à retravailler certains passages, mais globalement, je suis satisfaite. C'est un beau bébé : près de 75 000 mots, 450 000 caractères, 59 chapitres et un épilogue. Si je poursuis donc ma publication à raison de deux chapitres par semaine, elle devrait être terminée à la fin de l'été._

 _Voici donc la fin de la sixième partie. Rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour le premier chapitre de la septième partie, qui s'intitule "L'espoir". En attendant, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 - Une vieille connaissance**

Oubliant toutes les recommandations de Jane, Ianto se rendit à une station de taxi, le cœur battant, regrettant le SUV qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de conduire, à présent. Le sentiment d'urgence grignotait tous ses sens, comme un nid de fourmis rouges qui couraient le long de son épiderme. Il perdit un temps infini à attendre un taxi, et à tenter d'expliquer au chauffeur qu'il n'avait pas de destination précise, mais qu'il le guiderait au fur et à mesure de son chemin.

S'efforçant de mettre de côté les sentiments divers qui continuaient à le traverser dans un flux constant et déstabilisant, il se concentra sur le fil d'émotions, si fin qu'il menaçait à tout instant de se casser, lancé par le Gardien en détresse.

Ils roulèrent le long des quais, et s'éloignèrent peu à peu du centre ville pour s'enfoncer dans les quartiers sordides qui s'éparpillaient dans le port. Au bout d'un moment, le chauffeur freina et se tourna vers le siège arrière, secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

— J'vais pas plus loin, mon gars, lui dit-il avec un fort accent gallois. Pas envie de me faire caillasser ma Merco !

Il annonça le prix de la course de façon si insistante que Ianto n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger dans sa poche pour y rechercher les quelques livres Sterling qu'il avait pensé à emporter avant de quitter le Royaume. Puis il sortit, raffermissant les pans de sa parka pour se protéger de la pluie qui avait forci.

Il n'était plus très loin, il le sentait. Tandis que le taxi s'éloignait dans un vrombissement strident, il prit un temps pour contempler son environnement.

Ianto se trouvait dans une zone industrielle déserte. La nuit était tombée, et il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans la zone. Les lampadaires qui, aux alentours, éclairaient les industries, peinaient à trouer l'endroit obscure où il avait atterri. Face à lui, une usine désaffectée, dont la haute silhouette sombre s'élevait au milieu d'un terrain vague, son toit en dents de scie découpant une ombre acérée sur le sol, flanqué d'une cheminée à moitié écroulée.

L'appel venait de là.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et courut vers le bâtiment principal, focalisé sur le torrent d'angoisse et de douleur qui s'en écoulait en flot continu. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard ! Il frappa du pied pour ouvrir une barrière de tôle branlante et s'engouffra dans l'édifice, comptant sur ses sens de Gardien-fé pour se repérer dans les ténèbres.

Il était là… tout près… il le sentait…

Il courut entre les piliers et les machines abandonnées, projetant ses propres émotions pour tenter d'apaiser la victime.

 _J'arrive, je suis presque là, je viens te chercher…_

Il passa une ancienne cloison vitrée dont il ne restait plus que l'armature, grimpa un escalier, et s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, le déluge de souffrance et de désespoir était toujours là, en lui, torturant son âme et tordant ses boyaux.

Comment était-ce possible ? Où se trouvait la victime, si elle n'était pas là ?

Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se concentrer. Et enfin, il le perçut. Le fil encore plus fin, encore plus infime, mêlé à celui qu'il s'efforçait de suivre.

Un fil de haine. De méchanceté. De perversité, pure. Implacable. Inexorable.

Ianto se retourna lentement, tous ses poils dressés dans une chair de poule qui grimpait le long de la colonne jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Derrière lui, un homme se tenait dans l'ombre, mais il pouvait malgré tout distinguer le sourire sadique, aux dents pourries et à l'haleine fétide, qui déformait le bas de son visage.

— Bien bien bien, j'crois bien que j'ai réussi à attirer un petit moucheron dans ma toile ! dit l'homme d'une voix traînante que Ianto reconnaissait, sans arriver à déterminer où il l'avait déjà entendue.

C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps… Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant à nouveau de se concentrer sur le flux de détresse qu'il continuait à percevoir et qui venait…

… d'un flacon translucide que l'étranger tenait ouvert dans sa main droite, attaché à une longue chaîne qui se balançait dans le clair-obscur. Dans la lumière d'un carreau cassé, le liquide qu'il contenait flamboyait d'un rouge profond, traversé de reflets d'or. L'essence d'un Gardien-fé, le reliquat de ses ailes brisées…

Les émotions étaient factices.

Réalisant soudain le guêpier dans lequel il s'était jeté, Ianto recula prudemment.

— Oh, si j'étais toi, gamin, je n'ferai pas ça, dit l'homme d'une voix grinçante. J'te tiens, monsieur l'aberration. C'est fou c'qu'on peut faire avec une toute petite fiole de rien du tout comme celle-là…

Pour illustrer son propos, il fit tinter le flacon, revissa fermement son bouchon puis, avec des airs de cérémonie, passa la chaîne qui la retenait autour de son cou.

De fait, Ianto se sentait… comme anesthésié. Il ressentait toujours le hurlement de désespoir qui s'échappait du liquide, mais par dessus, la volonté de l'étranger l'écrasait de tout son poids, s'infiltrant dans son esprit jusqu'à enserrer son crâne dans un étau. Il connaissait cette voix, ce sourire, cette carrure, ces yeux qu'il apercevaient à peine dans l'ombre. Mais d'où ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à…

— Oh là là, on m'avait dit que c'était jouissif mais… j'avoue, j'm'attendais pas à ça. T'es mon premier, t'sais ça ? Ça fait si longtemps que j'me prépare, si longtemps… Cinq ans… Ma vie a changé cette fois-là… Quand j'ai rencontré les Collectionneur…

Tandis qu'il parlait, l'homme vint se poster dans la lumière. Alors que le brouillard envahissait son esprit, Ianto cligna des yeux, avec l'impression de voir surgir une figure du passé, une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir…

Une silhouette massive, des tatouages qui se dessinaient sur sa peau hâle, un crâne rasé, des traits plus vieux, plus ridés, mais des yeux toujours aussi enfoncés, jaunis, chassieux, sous des sourcils broussailleux, qui le scrutaient maintenant avec attention.

— Tiens donc, on s'connait, toi et moi, hein ? Ça alors, si j'm'attendais… vlà-t-y pas que je me retrouve face à une vieille connaissance… (Un sourire cruel s'épanouit sur ses lèvres) Mon premier… dans tous les sens du terme. Dire que c'est grâce à toi… et que c'est toi qui as été attiré par la… (il reprit la fiole entre ses mains, songeur) Quoique, quand j'y pense… C'qu'y a là-dedans, c'est un peu de toi, t'sais ? Pas étonnant qu'elles m'aient amené dans ce monde et qu'elles t'aient attiré là à ton tour… Quand je pense à l'allure que t'avais ce jour-là, ahah…

Oui, Ianto s'en souvenait aussi, de ce jour. Le jour de la honte. Le jour où il avait décidé de de se mutiler pour sortir de sa condition de Gardien-fé… Avec une horreur grandissante, il dévia son regard sur la petite fiole emplie du liquide rouge aux reflets dorés, un liquide qu'il reconnaissait enfin, et dont les hurlements qui s'en échappaient sonnaient familièrement à son oreille, parce que c'était les siens, sa propre détresse, son propre désarroi lorsqu'il s'était présenté, ce jour-là, pour qu'on le débarrasse de ce qui remplissait désormais le récipient…

L'extrait de ses propres ailes, broyées, compressées, essorées pour n'en retenir que le principe essentiel qui luisait maintenant dans le noir.

Et, tandis qu'il sentait sa conscience l'abandonner, Ianto entendit dans un ultime murmure :

— Ouais, c'est bien tout ça, très bien… Ne t'inquiète pas, petite aberration, tonton Geoff s'occupe de tout.

 _Tonton Geoff s'occupe de tout_ … les mêmes mots, prononcés de la même façon, que le jour de leur rencontre.

Comme un écho sinistre et implacable qui réduisait à néant les cinq dernières années de la vie de Ianto Jones.


	37. L'essence de mes ailes

_Bonjour ! Et voici la septième partie qui commence ! Les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer. Et je vous réserve une surprise de taille pour le prochain chapitre !  
_

 _En attendant... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Septième partie : L'espoir**

 **Chapitre 37 - L'essence de mes ailes**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Ianto sentit en premier la douleur pulser dans son crâne, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à y enfoncer un clou. Il grogna, mais s'aperçut vite qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux, alarmé. Il se souvenait… Son arrivée à Cardiff, la déception de ne pas trouver trace de Torchwood, la recherche d'un autre Gardien-fé en détresse, et la découverte, dans le hangar…

Il referma les yeux, conscient de sa stupidité. Jane lui avait bien parlé des pièges que tendaient les Collectionneurs pour attirer les Gardiens. Et lui qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête…

Il se rappelait aussi de l'homme qui l'avait cueilli comme une fleur dans cette usine, de cet homme qui était reparu dans sa vie comme un fantôme, le souvenir d'un temps qu'il aurait voulu enfouir à jamais au plus profond de sa mémoire…

Comment était-ce possible ?

Dans une tentative de reprendre le dessus, il se força à focaliser son esprit sur son environnement. Il faisait sombre autour de lui, mais peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Le Collectionneur — car à présent le Gardien-fé n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité — l'avait emmené au cœur d'un bâtiment obscur, aux murs de briques noircies, peut-être un ancien entrepôt. Ianto cligna des yeux, laissant son regard s'adapter aux ténèbres ambiantes. L'endroit était vaste, plus vaste que ce à quoi il s'était attendu au premier abord, et entièrement vide. Les seules éclairages provenaient de soupiraux étroits, accrochés en hauteur, sans doute à ras du terrain vague, et qui ne filtraient à travers leurs carreaux brisés qu'une lumière sale, pâle reflet de la lune qui devait s'être levée. On avait disposé au centre de l'entrepôt une collection entière de cages de tailles variées, pour le moment inoccupées. Sauf par le Gallois, évidemment. Ianto tenta de se lever, mais sa cage, aux barreaux lourds, froids et épais, entravait ses mouvements, et ne l'autorisait qu'à rester assis.

Il voulut crier pour signaler sa présence, mais, à nouveau, aucun son ne sortit. Une bulle de silence. Ianto se rappelait la remarque de Kat, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les Gardiens-fé dans la cave de ce manoir – _Les Collectionneurs n'aiment pas travailler dans le bruit_ …

Travailler ? Qu'allait-il lui faire, au juste ? Ianto n'avait plus d'ailes, plus rien à offrir à un Collectionneur. Et l'autre le savait, puisque c'était lui-même qui… Non, ne pas y penser, ne pas retourner à cette époque, dans ce temps-là…

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une porte s'ouvrit, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, à l'orée d'un escalier en ferraille à moitié déglingué. Une silhouette massive dévala l'escalier pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux, suivie de deux ombres tout aussi imposantes. L'une des ombres tapa du poing contre le mur et la lumière d'un néon crépita, loin au-dessus de la tête de Ianto.

— Salut, moucheron. Alors, comme ça, tes ailes n'ont pas repoussé, après tout c'temps. Quel dommage !

Le colosse tira une chaise devant la cage et s'y installa à califourchon, les avant-bras posés sur le dossier. Dans le silence qui régnait, le son de sa voix résonna comme la stridulation d'une sirène. Ainsi, la bulle de silence ne l'atteignait pas… évidemment.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents gâtées. Derrière lui, ses deux sbires, anonymes au visage indistinct, camouflé par des capuches, se disposèrent d'un côté et de l'autre de la chaise, au garde-à-vous, comme des gardes du corps d'un genre particulier. La petite fiole qui pendait toujours autour de son cou éclairait d'un halo rougeoyant les pans de la chemise ouverte sur son torse.

— T'sais qu'c'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré les Collectionneurs ? Ils m'ont approché pour recueillir tes ailes et les transformer… D'abord, j'ai voulu leur vendre à un bon prix, c'était pas d'la camelote que j'leur proposait ! Et puis, ils m'ont fait une autre offre, une bien meilleure offre… Je suis entré au service de leur chef, pendant quatre ans. J'ai fait le sale boulot à sa place… J'étais doué ! J'ai tout appris avec lui. Ya quelques mois, il m'a dit que j'avais gagné mon indépendance, ouep, et ma place parmi eux. Et me v'là Collectionneur à mon tour. Ouep. Clairement pas un hasard, tout ça…

Ianto s'efforça de soutenir le regard chassieux de Geoff, caché derrière ses sourcils broussailleux. Il n'était plus le jeune homme hagard et perdu, violé de toutes les manières possibles, dans sa chair et dans son âme, qui s'était présenté à lui si longtemps auparavant. Il avait grandi, évolué. Il avait appris à se satisfaire de sa condition, et même à s'en servir pour une bonne cause. Il avait gagné des amis, des alliés, une famille…

Est-ce que tout ça allait disparaître à nouveau, balayé par l'homme qui avait déjà essayé de mettre un terme à son existence, se délectant de le mener jusqu'au martyr ?

Ce dernier cilla, et, pour reprendre contenance, serra ses doigts noueux autour de la fiole et fit danser son contenu devant Ianto.

— Ouep, c'est bien c'que tu crois… l'essence de tes ailes, c'que j'ai failli vendre… Y en a plus beaucoup, mais c'est bien assez. Mon talisman de Collectionneur… Mon ancien maître me l'a légué pour que je puisse trouver un nouveau monde où établir ma petite entreprise. Me suis servi d'une petite goutte pour ouvrir un passage vers ce monde, puis d'une autre pour t'attirer dans le piège. Heureusement, il m'en reste encore assez, bien assez… Puisque t'as plus d'ailes à m'filer… Mais t'inquiète pas, moucheron, ya encore beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à tirer de toi. Pis, t'es que ma première prise !

Il sourit à nouveau, exhalant un souffle vicié, comme la manifestation odorante de son âme corrompue. Ianto plissa le nez et se recroquevilla dans le fond de sa cage. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais il s'efforça de garder l'esprit en alerte. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'évader, ou, au moins, d'éviter que d'autres Gardiens-fés tombent dans le piège.

— J'sais à quoi tu penses, moucheron, et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. Personne viendra te chercher ici, t'entends ? Personne à part tes copains les autres moucherons, et on les cueillera avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai installé un mur de défense invisible, tout autour de l'usine, une invention de mon cru. Infranchissable, sauf pour ceux qu'ont des ailes à m'donner !

Cette fois-ci, il ricana franchement, et ses deux hommes de main ricanèrent avec lui.

Ianto n'essaya pas de protester. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il tenta de trouver une autre position, plus confortable, et passa ses bras autour de son torse. Il avait froid. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient délesté de son manteau et de sa chemise, et il sentait l'humidité qui s'infiltrait sous le maillot de corps qu'il portait. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que l'homme allait lui faire. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait raconté Alonso. Les tortures, les sévices infligés par simple perversité… Geoff n'était pas un Collectionneur expérimenté. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore appris les pires cruautés de ses condisciples… mais il avait passé son « apprentissage » auprès du plus grand maître, lui-même s'en était vanté. Ianto frissonna, de froid, mais aussi de peur. Le Collectionneur se redressa, et étendit sa haute stature de colosse sur le corps recroquevillé du Gardien.

Que tout s'arrête, s'il vous plaît… Que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé… Si seulement il n'était pas parti seul… Si seulement il avait prévenu Kat, ou Jane, ou Angie, de sa destination… Si seulement…

Mais au lieu de ça, dans un silence complet, surnaturel, la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit. Geoff se pencha vers lui, son haleine de mort à un cheveu de son visage.

— Bon, finis les discours. Il est temps de commencer.


	38. Jack

_Bonjour ! Eh oui, dans ce chapitre, nous changeons de point de vue ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour en arriver là, mais à partir de maintenant, les points de vue vont s'alterner._

 _Concernant l'histoire entre Alonso et Jac_ _k, a priori elle a été racontée dans un roman que je n'ai pas lu. Tout est donc tiré du résumé que j'ai trouvé sur les sites spécialisés. Mais bon, je ne me voyais pas l'éluder, puisque ça fait partie du vécu de Jack. De même pour "le jour du Miracle", même si j'ai attribué mon sentiment à Jack : un horrible fiasco qu'on va tous s'efforcer d'oublier. :D_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir le reste ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 - Jack**

Accoudé au comptoir d'un pub sordide de Camden, Jack commanda un autre verre, incapable de se sortir de l'esprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir en Angleterre. Il avait trop de souvenirs, ici. Trop de remords aussi. Ces trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'une lamentable suite d'erreurs et de regrets.

Il avait tenté de fuir, de mettre entre lui et la Terre plusieurs milliards d'étoiles. Il avait rencontré le jeune Alonso Frame dans une station spatiale (merci, Docteur, pour avoir joué les entremetteurs !), et l'avait perdu, lui aussi. Oh, il n'était pas mort, non, pas comme…

Non, il n'arrivait pas à y penser. C'était toujours une plaie à vif, un déchirement dans son âme et dans son corps. Il aurait aimé pouvoir guérir son cœur blessé entre les bras d'Alonso, mais il fallait croire qu'il était incapable de garder un homme avec lui. Donc, oui, il avait aussi perdu Alonso. Ils avaient été séparés durant leur premier rencard, alors qu'une armée de blattes géantes de l'espace tentaient de les dévorer.

Pourtant, ça avait été à nouveau tellement, incroyablement grisant de courir, courir pour sauver sa peau, la main dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils avaient fui, ensemble, ils avaient craint, ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient regardé avec une lueur dans le regard, une lueur qui disait tout… Et puis, alors que la station était sur le point d'exploser, entraînant l'armée de coléoptères avec elle, Alonso avait poussé Jack dans la dernière capsule en état de marche, persuadé, ainsi, d'agir en héros et de se sacrifier pour le bien de Jack.

Stupide, charmant, héroïque Alonso Frame, dont le regard lui rappelait tellement, tellement un autre regard, un autre sacrifice absurde ! Jack savait pourtant qu'Alonso avait survécu en réparant une autre capsule : il l'avait vue s'éloigner juste avant l'explosion de la station, ballottée en tous sens par une pluie de météorites qui avait endommagé les systèmes de navigation. Une fois encore, Jack avait maudit l'univers entier pour ce coup du sort. Certes, Alonso était vivant, finalement, et cela seul importait ; mais il l'avait perdu, irrémédiablement.

Après ça, il était retourné sur Terre.

Il avait erré quelques temps, solitaire, cherchant dans les bras d'amants et amantes de passage une maigre consolation à sa longue vie sans but. Puis il y avait eu cette histoire du « jour du miracle », et Jack s'en voulait de ce désastre. Car oui, tout cela n'avait été qu'un énorme, gigantesque fiasco auquel il ne voulait plus songer.

Il avait laissé Gwen auprès de son Rhys et de la petite Anwen, et il était reparti, seul, à nouveau. Il en avait soupé, des équipiers. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette vie, assez de ce corps qui ne vieillissait pas, qui ne mourrait jamais.

— Eh bien, on noie son vieil âge dans de l'alcool, à ce que je vois ? fit une voix compatissante derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage alors qu'il découvrit la jeune Noire en costume gris et chemisier rouge, les yeux pétillants et le sourire radieux. Avec une impulsion presque enfantine, elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et, bon sang, que c'était bon de retrouver l'étreinte rassurante d'une vieille amie !

— Docteur Martha Jones ! Cette bonne vieille Martha ! Ça, c'est une surprise… Comment va Mickey Mouse ?

— Bonjour Jack, lui répondit-elle avec chaleur. Mickey va très bien. C'est Docteur Martha Smith, maintenant, et ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir déjà dit. Écoute, Jack…

Le ton soudain incertain n'avait pas échappé à Jack, qui se recula, une expression grave assombrissant peu à peu son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Martha ? Tu n'es pas venu dans ce pub par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? (la jeune femme hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.) C'est UNIT qui t'envoie ? Dis-leur que je n'ai plus rien à leur apporter.

— Jack…

Mais le capitaine secoua la tête, bien décidé à lui refuser toute sollicitation, que ce soit au nom de l'UNIT ou en son nom à elle. Il en avait assez de constater que dès que quelque chose allait de travers sur cette fichue planète, c'était vers lui qu'on se tournait. Il ne pouvait plus.

Il ne voulait plus.

— Torchwood n'existe plus et ne se reformera pas, Martha. C'est fini, c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds sur Terre, tu saisis ? Je m'en vais, pour de bon cette fois.

Elle posa une main tendre et compréhensive sur son poignet, et Jack expira, le nez plongé dans son whisky.

— Jack, fit-elle après s'être assurée qu'il s'était tu. Ce n'est pas UNIT qui m'envoie. Enfin, pas seulement. Ils nous ont contacté, Mickey et moi, il y a quelques temps. Tu sais que maintenant, on travaille tous les deux à notre compte, comme consultants ? Ils nous ont demandé de l'aide, par rapport à quelque chose qui se serait produit à… à Cardiff…

À cette mention, Jack se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— La faille de Cardiff est fermée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier une intervention de l'UNIT ?

Sa voix avait perdu de belle assurance. Une fois encore, le syndrome du héros le prenait par surprise. Il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de la vie des habitants de cette ville, bon sang ! Ce n'était plus son job. Ce n'était plus son problème. Pourtant…

— Je sais, Jack, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Des personnes les ont contactées, des personnes qui, apparemment, ont un lien avec le Docteur. J'ai tenté de le joindre, mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ignore où il se trouve en ce moment.

En réponse, Jack haussa les épaules. Il aurait aimé le savoir, lui aussi. Il n'avait plus revu le Docteur depuis ce soir-là, dans le vaisseau, lorsqu'il lui avait indirectement présenté Alonso. Il avait _su_ , alors, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le reverrait sous cette forme. Avec ce visage. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Mais il avait espéré, malgré tout, que leur routes se croiseraient à nouveau, au moins une fois…

Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

— Et donc… ? enchaîna-t-il pour inviter Martha à poursuivre son récit.

Celle-ci sembla gênée, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose, une chose cruciale, essentielle, une chose qui allait changer sa vision, qui allait lui redonner un espoir, une raison de continuer cette vie sans but et sans joie…

— Et donc, ce qu'ils m'ont révélé… Je ne l'ai pas cru, au début. Il y a des gens, comme je te l'ai dit, des gens qui sont entré en contact avec eux. Ils leur ont dit que la ville de Cardiff était en danger, que l'un des leurs s'y trouvait, qu'il avait été capturé par des individus… des individus dangereux. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi…

— Et en quoi ça nous concerne, toi et moi ? Ou même UNIT ? Ces individus viennent d'ailleurs, c'est ça ?

Martha opina.

— D'un monde parallèle, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Jack, la personne qu'ils recherchent, qui a été capturée par les autres… Ils disent que…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, prit une grande inspiration, et dans un souffle, acheva :

— Ils disent qu'il s'appelle Ianto Jones.


	39. Les larmes de Gardien-fé

_Bonjour ! Un petit avertissement concernant ce chapitre : il est fait mention de **torture physique durant toute la première partie du chapitre**. Je sais pas trop ce que vaut toute cette scène (c'est peut-être plus ridicule que vraiment gore), mais si ça vous paraît trop dur à lire, je vous conseille de passer directement à la phrase qui commence par "alors qu'il sombrait dans son propre désespoir". _

_Sur ce... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - Les larmes de Gardien-fé**

Enfoncé dans un marasme de souffrance, de honte et de colère, Ianto perdit peu à peu le compte du temps. Le Collectionneur avait fait installer par ses sbires, à l'autre bout de la cave, un attirail entier de torture et un établi, pas très différent de celui que Ianto avait vu dans le manoir lors de sa première mission. Quand l'envie le prenait, Geoff pratiquait sur le Gardien-fé, solidement attaché à l'aide de sangles aux quatre coins d'une table d'autopsie, toutes sortes d'expériences sordides et humiliantes.

Aidé de ses deux acolytes au mutisme imperturbable, il mutila son dos pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi ses ailes n'avaient toujours pas repoussé, et s'il restait des traces des ailes précédentes. Il traça de longues arabesques sur son corps nu, prélevant le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il arracha les ongles et découpa de longues bandes de peau qui pendaient lamentablement du torse du Gallois, en une parodie monstrueuse de pelures de légume.

Dans le brouillard qui emmitouflait tous ses sens, Ianto n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il aurait voulu se réveiller, tenter de comprendre comment le Collectionneur s'y prenait pour percer ainsi toutes ses défenses de Gardien-fé, mais, ainsi qu'Alonso le lui avait lui-même témoigné, il était impossible de sortir de la confusion dans laquelle la présence même du sorcier le mettait dès qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Il y avait bien des périodes de répit. Durant celles-ci, Ianto, nu et tremblotant, recroquevillé contre les barreaux de sa cage, s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il était inutile de supplier la mort, car celle-ci ne viendrait pas. Ses plaies finissaient toujours par cicatriser, et la faim et la soif qui le tenaillaient sans relâche, le menant au bord de la folie, n'étaient jamais assouvies. Il comprenait, maintenant, quel supplice endurait son capitaine à chaque fois qu'on le tuait. Mais au moins, la mort finissait invariablement par apaiser sa douleur, tandis que lui ne mourait pas...

Il ne restait qu'à attendre, et à projeter ses émotions à travers les murs de brique de la cave dans une vaine tentative d'appel au secours. Il aurait voulu s'en empêcher. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un autre Gardien-fé soit pris au piège à son tour. Pourtant, c'était comme si son corps envoyait ces signaux de détresse à son insu.

Lorsqu'un jour, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il n'osa plus espérer. C'était trop dur. Il avait déjà rencontré des rats, de gros rats d'égouts au pelage brun et aux yeux noirs qui luisaient dans la pénombre. Ils s'infiltraient par des conduits cachés, le reniflaient avec curiosité avant de se détourner pour il ne savait quelle raison. Peut-être étaient-ils dégoûtés par sa propre condition. Il aurait aimé que l'un d'eux, au moins, reste auprès de lui. Il se sentait si seul…

Mais, ce jour-là, la présence qu'il sentait près de lui, alors qu'il s'était laissé partir dans le sommeil, ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'un rat ou d'un autre animal. Geoff et ses sbires venaient juste de s'en aller, le laissant une fois encore à l'état d'épave, écorché au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Le Collectionneur avait tranché ses orteils un à un, recueillant le sang dans des flasques ouvragées, et Ianto souffrait le martyr. Ils finiraient par repousser, sans aucun doute, mais à quel prix !

Alors qu'il sombrait dans son propre désespoir, il sentit, avec un mélange d'espoir fou et d'angoisse, une vague de réconfort l'envelopper soudain, immense et rassurante. Il ouvrit les yeux, retint sa respiration, par peur de trouver l'une des cages qui l'entouraient occupée par un pauvre diable comme lui, englué dans la même toile de l'araignée.

Mais à part lui, la cave était vide. Il cligna, désorienté. D'où venait la chaleur qui enrobait son cœur ? Malgré la douleur qui embrumait son esprit, il se tourna, cherchant son origine en tous sens. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien autour de lui. Rien, à part…

N'était-ce pas une drôle de tache floue qu'il distinguait à quelques pas de lui, comme une déformation dans la réalité ? Il se redressa et s'accrocha aux barreaux, en s'efforçant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Et puis, soudain, la voix retentit dans son cerveau.

 _« Bonjour… Waouh. C'est bizarre, ça. Tu as investi mon esprit pendant tellement longtemps… et maintenant c'est moi qui suis dans le tien ! »_

Maintenant le flou devenait de plus en plus net, dessinant la silhouette de…

Oh.

D'accord.

C'était lui-même qu'il voyait là-bas, son _autre_ lui-même. Ou plutôt sa trace psychique.

Son fantôme.

 _« Un fantôme, oui. C'est tout ce que je suis… Ce que je suis devenu. Dans la Maison des Morts, le pub le plus hanté de tout le Pays de Galles, tu t'en souviens ? Tu y étais. Je t'ai senti, tapi dans un coin de mon esprit. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, alors. Quand Jack m'a dit… quand il m'a révélé que… que j'étais mort, je… j'ai mal réagi. J'étais désorienté, et je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, ça a failli me rendre fou. Et puis je l'ai piégé pour le sauver ; j'ai déclenché la bombe, et tu es parti à cet instant, tout comme Jack. Oh, je ne t'en ai pas voulu ! Mais tu n'as pas su… Mon esprit est resté coincé ici, dans le sol de Cardiff. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis là. Mais quand j'ai entendu ta détresse… J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Qui est ce type ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? »_

Ianto laissa échapper un long souffle d'air, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration durant tout le discours de l'autre. Plus il fixait son regard sur la zone de floue, et plus celle-ci se précisait, esquissant son éternel costume, ses cheveux bruns, son visage concerné, inquiet, ses yeux bleus qui l'observaient… C'était… perturbant. Déstabilisant. Il désigna sa gorge pour indiquer qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, mais réalisa aussitôt que si l'autre pouvoir entrer dans son esprit, alors, il lui suffisait de penser.

Il décida de se plonger dans ses propres souvenirs. L'autre savait déjà une partie de l'histoire, bien sûr, il lui avait dit l'essentiel.

Mais pas tout.

Aujourd'hui, il ressentait le besoin de tout dire. Tout déballer pour trouver un semblant de logique. Une explication. Un commencement au gigantesque désastre dans lequel il s'était lui-même précipité.

Il parla du squatt, de sa descente aux enfers après Canary Wharf. Il lui parla de ses ailes arrachées, brisées, de la honte et de la douleur, de l'homme qui était devenu un Collectionneur.

Il lui parla de Jane, et d'Angie, d'Andy et de Beve. Il lui raconta les Collectionneurs, et les missions de sauvetages auxquelles il avait participé. Il lui parla même d'Alonso Frame, de ses dernières missions d'exploration, de la nouvelle équipe avec qui il avait passé les deux dernières années. Il déroula le fil de sa vie, aussi simplement que s'il allait mourir.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait vécu à demi par l'intermédiaire de son double. Aujourd'hui il voulait lui montrer quelle avait été l'autre partie de sa vie.

Le fantôme écouta. Silencieux. Concentré.

Et quand ce fut terminé, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Ianto, lui, s'était mis à pleurer. C'était la première fois. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours résisté à la tentation de craquer, de laisser libre court à son désespoir. Mais là, c'est comme si toutes les digues avaient lâché, et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de se déverser son visage et de tomber, silencieuses, sur le sol de sa cage.

Le grincement de la porte le sortit de son apitoiement. Il releva la tête et échangea un regard alarmé vers le fantôme pâle de son double, qui perdit aussitôt de sa substance pour se fondre dans la brique noircie. Geoff descendait l'escalier, suivi de ses hommes qui, eux même, encadraient une forme recroquevillée, solidement ligotée, mais qui continuait à claquer ses formidables mâchoires devant lui, comme pour tenter d'atteindre le Collectionneur. Un Weevil…

Ianto frissonna. Ce fou dangereux avait capturé un Weevil… Que comptait-il en faire ? Il reporta son regard sur le bout de mur où s'était tenu son double, quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'y avait plus rien, mais il perçut, dans son esprit, l'effroi du fantôme, qui faisait écho à sa propre consternation.

Tandis que ses hommes bouclaient la créature dans une cage, heureusement assez éloignée de la sienne, il vit Geoff qui s'approchait de lui.

— Ouep, mon gars. Drôle de créature, hein ? Y en a plein les égouts. J'ai découvert un truc très intéressant, sur cette ville et sur ce monde. Vraiment très, très intéressant. Mais t'as pleuré, non ? Bien, bien ! (un sourire joyeux vint découvrir ses dents pourries.) Des larmes de moucheron, v'là tout ce qu'il me manquait pour mes p'tites expériences ! Mais, voyons, qu'est-ce que j'disais ? Ouais, cette ville… Construite sur une faille spatio-temporelle… Tu l'avais senti, toi aussi, hein ? C'est ptêt même pour ça que j't'ai cueilli ici. Elle est close pour le moment, mais c'est rien qu'on n'puisse réparer, avec l'aide de quelques uns de mes collègues… Ouep, ils vont venir ici, alors j'ai intérêt à faire grandir ma petite entreprise. D'où ce joli spécimen que je vais m'empresser d'étudier…

Ianto ferma les yeux. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait entendre. Les autres Collectionneurs allaient venir, ils allaient rouvrir la Faille.

Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour les arrêter.


	40. Jack (2)

_Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis un peu en avance. Je pense sérieusement à publier 3 chapitres par semaine, pour terminer la publication avant de partir en vacances. Mais en même temps, je me demande si ce n'est pas trop resserré... En même temps, j'espère un peu qu'à ce stade, les lecteurs ont hâtes d'avoir la suite, surtout vu comme je fais traîner les choses dans cette partie, héhé !_

 _En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Jack !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 - Jack**

C'était… impensable. Inconcevable. Inimaginable.

Ianto Jones était mort, Jack en avait assez souffert, il s'était suffisamment lamenté de cette mort inepte et injuste. Lui annoncer cela, c'était comme le plonger à nouveau dans les affres du deuil, lui faire revivre sa douleur, son désarroi.

Malgré tout, et parce que c'était Martha, il la suivit jusqu'à Cardiff. Pendant le trajet, elle lui révéla tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ils venaient d'un autre monde, un univers parallèle. _Peut-être l'univers de Pete ?_ pensa Jack, et il fit la remarque tout haut, même s'il savait que tout ce qui évoquait Rose Tyler, la précédente compagne du Docteur, celle que Martha n'avait jamais pu – jamais su – remplacer dans les deux coeurs du Seigneur du Temps, la rendait, de façon compréhensible, légèrement nerveuse. Les mains braquées sur le volant, et les yeux résolument fixés sur la route, elle secoua la tête.

— Non, pas que je sache. Ce monde s'appelle le Royaume Caché, et ils ont pu atterrir chez nous grâce à un trou entre les univers qu'ils nomment le Passage. Je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus, sinon qu'à ce qu'ils disent, le Docteur est au courant. Il leur a demandé de n'ouvrir le Passage vers notre monde qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et de l'avertir aussitôt par le biais de l'UNIT.

— Et ce… Ianto Jones, il viendrait de leur monde, c'est ça ?

Martha acquiesça.

— Ils sont venus à son secours, c'est tout ce que je sais à ce stade. UNIT a établi un quartier général près de Cardiff Bay, et ces gens y attendent ta venue. Pourquoi, je ne saurais te le dire. J'ai laissé Mickey là-bas, peut-être que lui en a appris plus long… En tout cas, sache que tu n'as pas été très facile à trouver, monsieur Jack Harkness ! J'ai d'abord cru que tu avais à nouveau déserté la Terre…

— Sans te dire au-revoir ? C'est mal me connaître, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire qu'il espérait goguenard, mais qui masquait son trouble.

Martha rit, et ils terminèrent leur voyage en silence, ruminant leurs pensées chacun de leur côté.

Elle les conduisit au pied d'une vieille école désertée, qui avait été investi par UNIT d'une façon plus que flagrante. Deux militaires au béret rouge gardaient l'entrée, jetant des regards mauvais à tous les passants qui se ratatinaient dans leurs manteaux. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous au passage de Martha et du capitaine. Ce dernier, en réponse, envoya au plus jeune un clin d'œil coquin qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Martha pouffa, et ils s'introduisirent joyeusement, bras dessus, bras dessous, dans l'ancienne salle de classe qui avait été transformée en Quartier Général.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la petite salle, beaucoup trop de monde. Jack fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les militaires de l'UNIT, et les voir réunis dans un espace aussi confiné le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cependant, après un rapide examen, il se rendit vite compte que ceux-ci ne constituaient, à tout prendre, qu'un tiers de l'assemblée. Il avisa Mickey posté dans un coin et le salua d'une claque dans le dos. Il se rembrunit en constatant que tous l'observaient d'un œil critique. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et dissiper sa gêne, il lança une plaisanterie sur sa personne qui retomba dans un silence de plomb.

— Bon, hum. Je vous présente donc le capitaine Jack Harkness, fit le major qui commandait cette minuscule faction de l'UNIT, et paraissait bien trop jeune pour cette tâche. Il est, avec Gwen Cooper, tout ce qui reste de Torchwood. J'ignore ce que vous cherchez mais…

— Voilà le fameux Jack Harkness, le coupa une jeune fille, une très jeune fille, dont les cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, encadraient un regard scrutateur aux nuances assassines.

Elle plissa les yeux et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de Jack, faisant naître chez lui un sentiment de panique inexplicable, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas plus dangereuse qu'un moustique. Ou qu'une Gwen en colère… C'était peut-être de là, finalement, que lui venait sa panique soudaine ! Elle se posta devant lui, un peu trop près à son goût, et pointa un doigt déterminé sur son torse.

— C'est à cause de vous qu'on en est là, alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous aider. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à votre Ianto, mais je refuse qu'il arrive la même chose au mien, pigé ?

— Angie, la coupa d'un ton un peu blasé un homme accoudé à la table, ne brusque pas le capitaine Harkness. Déjà qu'il doit se demander dans quel bordel il est tombé…

— Est-ce que je peux reprendre ? demanda le major, légèrement agacé par l'interruption de la jeune fille. Il indiqua une chaise à Jack et continua d'une voix qui manquait d'autorité : Capitaine Harkness, docteur Smith, installez-vous je vous prie.

— Oh, alors comme ça on te donne du Smith, maintenant ? chuchota Jack avec une grimace appuyée en s'installant à côté de Martha.

Encore une fois, il cherchait, par la plaisanterie, à masquait sa nervosité grandissante. Une autre jeune femme, installée à côté du major, se leva à son tour et posa les mains sur la table, comme si elle incarnait l'autorité qui faisait défaut à ce dernier.

— Bon. Vous avez raison, major Morris. Maintenant que Martha nous a ramené le capitaine Jack Harkness, nous n'allons pas attendre le retour de Kat et de Jane pour expliquer la situation. Capitaine, elle a déjà dû vous dire que l'un des nôtres étaient actuellement en grand danger… Et elle vous a peut-être dit aussi comment il s'appelait. Je vais vous présenter le reste de notre équipe. (Elle se tourna vers chacune des personnes installées autour de la table, les présentant de sa voix aiguë, un peu tremblotante, un peu enrouée.) Le major Greg Morris, ici présent, est celui qui dirige la délégation de UNIT qui a bien voulu nous porter assistance. Le Docteur nous avait laissé, en contact, le nom du brigadier Leithbridge-Stuart, mais celui-ci se trouve actuellement au Pérou. Bref, c'est sa fille Kate Stewart qui nous a dirigé vers le major que voici. Elle s'est également occupée de laisser un message au Docteur, qui est injoignable. Voici également les agents Hodge et… Mitchell, c'est ça ?, ainsi que les agents Forster et Taylor qui ont bien voulu rester à l'extérieur pour garder le bâtiment - bien que j'en ignore la raison. Et Mickey Smith, mais je crois que vous le connaissez déjà. Nous avons aussi tenté de contacter Gwen Cooper, votre acolyte de Torchwood, mais elle n'a pas souhaité nous accompagner.

Beve fit une pause, se mordit une lèvre. Martha en profita pour se pencher vers Jack et lui souffler à l'oreille : « Elle est enceinte de son deuxième, et c'est une grossesse un peu difficile… Rhys veille sur elle comme une louve sur ses petits. Elle nous a demandé de la tenir au courant. »

Beve reprit la parole :

— Notre équipe, à présent. Je m'appelle Beve White, je suis la… co-dirigeante de notre groupe. Voici Andrew Ist Arthur et Angèle Vanoverveldt, les deux amis les plus proches de Ianto (proches à quel point ? se demanda Jack tandis que la jeune fille continuait à le dévisager, pointant l'index et le majeur entre son regard et le sien pour lui signifiait qu'elle le gardait à l'œil), et plusieurs de nos agents : Elodie Marchand, Ruben Kabash, Mårten Erickson et Malik Morales. Nous attendons encore notre co-dirigeante Katerine Berling ainsi que Jane Ist Ekat, qui sont actuellement sur la piste de celui – ou ceux – qui ont enlevé Ianto.

— Ianto est mort, cracha Jack, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de garder ça pour lui, d'éviter de leur jeter à la figure sa rancœur, sa colère, son ressentiment. Car, quoiqu'ils lui révèlent à propos de cet autre Ianto, ça ne ferait jamais revivre l'autre, le sien, celui qu'il avait perdu.

La dénommée Beve baissa le menton et soupira.

— Le Ianto de ce monde est décédé, nous le savons et nous en sommes désolé. Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui…

— Alors en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Encore une fois, il avait parlé un peu trop durement, et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Angie renifla bruyamment, et Martha coula vers lui un regard concerné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, s'excuser peut-être, mais les deux nouvelles venues sur le seuil de la porte ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

— On l'a retrouvé ! fit, essoufflée, la plus grande des deux, une punkette aux cheveux roux flamboyant ébouriffés sur le dessus de son crâne. Jane a trouvé la planque du Collectionneur…

La jeune blonde à ses côtés, menue et discrète, acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton. Elle se déplaçait curieusement, comme si elle ne voyait pas, et les lunettes teintées qui cachaient son regard soufflèrent à Jack que c'était sans doute le cas.

— Le seul endroit de Cardiff où je n'ai perçu aucune émotion. Sur la zone industrielle… Mais ça va être plus compliqué que prévu, ils ont réussi à l'envelopper d'un bouclier magique quasi inviolable.

— Et il y a autre chose, reprit aussitôt la punkette. On a un gros, très gros problème. Notre Collectionneur a appelé ses copains. Ils ont toute une armée, maintenant, là-bas. Et, selon toute probabilité, ils projettent de réouvrir la faille spatio-temporelle de Cardiff.


	41. Le silence

_Bonjour ! Voilà, je passe à trois chapitre par semaine. Le prochain sera donc vendredi !_

 _Voilà, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, à part bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 - Le silence**

Il y avait l'odeur, tout d'abord, qui prenait aux narines et s'insinuait par tous les pores de la peau. Un mélange d'œuf pourri, d'urine et d'excréments. Il y avait le froid aussi, et l'humidité qui se faufilait par tous les pores de la peau.

La cuve s'était remplie : des Weevils, bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres créatures pathétiques qui s'étaient sans doute retrouvées coincées à Cardiff après la fermeture de la Faille. Quelques Nostrovites, deux malheureux Mayfly qui ne pouvaient plus voler, et même un Blowfish qui s'était résigné à son sort.

Mais, par dessus tout ça, par dessus l'aspect misérable que présentait ce méli-mélo hétéroclite de cobayes en attente de la mort par dessus les rats qui se faufilaient entre les cages par dessus l'établi qui s'était agrandi, les tables de dissection installées en rang d'oignon, les fioles et les éprouvettes qui s'empilaient sur des étagères par dessus les bâches qui avaient été étendues sur le sol de béton pour recueillir le sang, les larmes, les vomissures, les déjections…

Par dessus tout ça, il y avait le silence.

Un silence total, absolu, incroyablement assourdissant. Comme s'ils se trouvaient tout au fond des abysses, plongés dans une eau noire et dangereuse.

Dans des conditions normales, la cave aurait dû résonner des hurlements, grondements, grognements, plaintes et gémissements qui s'échappaient de toutes les créatures. Mais, à présent, seuls les mots du Collectionneur, son parler rude, pâteux, ponctué de grossièretés et de patois, emplissaient l'atmosphère lorsqu'il était là.

Et ça, ça n'aurait pas tardé à rendre Ianto fou, s'il n'y avait eu son double.

Curieusement, sans que l'un ou l'autre en comprenne la raison, la présence de l'autre Ianto, Ianto-le-fantôme, ainsi qu'il l'appelait maintenant, avait le don d'apaiser instantanément le cœur de Ianto-le-martyr et de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Ils s'efforçaient de se parler, le plus souvent possible, en esprit. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs enfances respectives, si proches et pourtant légèrement différentes, de la vie à Cardiff, de leur arrivée à Londres, de leur découverte de Torchwood et des merveilles qu'ils avaient vues, chacun de leur côté. Ils parlèrent d'Yvonne, de Lisa, leur Lisa respective. Ils parlèrent de Torchwood 3, de Tosh, d'Owen et de Gwen.

Ils parlèrent de Jack, leur Jack.

Un seul Jack pour deux Ianto.

Étrangement, toute la rancœur, la jalousie et la méfiance s'étaient envolées. Après tout, l'un était mort, et l'autre était en passe de disparaître à jamais entre les mains des Collectionneurs. Que leur restait-il, à part ce souvenir commun, leur seule bouée de sauvetage pour éviter de sombrer dans le néant ? Alors, ils s'y accrochèrent comme deux naufragés désespérés. Ils évoquèrent l'amour qui les attachaient à lui, se rappelèrent ensemble la sensation de ses bras autour d'eux, son souffle contre leur peau, ses cheveux frôlant leur joue… Physiquement, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul Ianto, bien sûr, mais le Gardien s'en souvenait avec autant de force, autant de réalité.

L'autre Ianto raconta l'invasion des Quatre Cent Cinquante Six. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, bien sûr. Tout ce qui entourait sa mort et l'avait conduit à celle-ci demeurait enseveli sous une chape d'oubli. Mais cela faisait du bien à Ianto, et lui permettait de saisir un peu mieux tout ce par quoi ils avaient dû passer, lui, Gwen et Jack, durant son absence.

Un jour, dans la demi conscience où il stagnait depuis quelques temps, Ianto remarqua deux choses qui le glacèrent.

D'abord, la mise en place, près de l'escalier qui menait à la sortie de la cave, d'une table flanquée de quatre chaises, sur laquelle les hommes de main de Geoff disposèrent avec célérité une nappe et un délicat service en porcelaine. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le Collectionneur qui avait régné au manoir allait venir ici.

Ensuite, l'arrivée d'un autre Gardien-fé. Ils l'amenèrent, inconscient, pour l'enfermer dans la cage la plus proche de celle de Ianto. C'était un enfant, réalisa-t-il avec une horreur grandissante, un gosse de dix ou onze ans, aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, des tâches de rousseur typiquement galloises envahissant ses joues pleines et ses bras nus.

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, Ianto essayait de diffuser comme il pouvait un sentiment de réconfort et d'amitié à l'attention du jeune Gardien-fé qui gisait inconscient sur le sol de sa cage. Il ignorait s'il arriverait à supporter que Geoff ou tout autre Collectionneur touche à un cheveu de sa tête. Cette simple éventualité lui donnait envie de hurler, de taper contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, de mourir.

Mourir pour que l'autre survive.

Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas ainsi que cela fonctionnait…

Un jour, ils se présentèrent, les uns derrière les autres. Les Collectionneurs. Les « amis » de Geoff, ceux qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile et avait conduit Ianto, par la même occasion, à sa longue agonie. Ils étaient quatre, trois hommes et une femme à l'allure hautaine, tous différents les uns des autres : l'un petit et rond comme une barrique, les joues couperosées et le rire gras, un autre grand et sec, portant costume et chapeau, une canne à pommeau d'or dans une main, l'autre rentrée dans la poche de son veston, le troisième petit mais nerveux, tout en muscles noués, en suées incongrues, en mains occupées à tripoter sa montre, la manche de son manteau ou son crâne dégarni. La femme, elle, semblait jeune, trop jeune pour faire partie de ces monstres. Courte elle aussi, des rondeurs aux hanches, à la poitrine et au visage, une chevelure blonde de garçonne et des paupières lourdes, elle riait bruyamment, trop bruyamment dans ce temple du silence, des plaisanteries grasses du ventru et du franc parler de Geoff, et jetait alternativement des airs dégoûtés ou émerveillés sur les cages et leur contenu.

Ianto ne s'y trompait pas, il percevait la naïve cruauté qui enveloppait son cœur. Elle était du genre à arracher les pattes des araignées pour les observer, recroquevillées, mourir à petit feu. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié, pas plus que les autres. Dans tous les sentiments entremêlés qui s'échappaient des cinq Collectionneurs, la pitié n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé, pas plus que chez leurs sbires, leurs serviteurs plutôt, qui se pliaient au moindre de leur désir et accomplissaient les basses besognes sans rechigner.

Ianto savait qu'il n'y avait rien à tenter de ce côté-là. Il doutait de trouver un jour le point faible qui lui permettrait de s'échapper. Il se tourna vers la petite silhouette qui gisait à quelques pas de lui, emprisonnée comme lui par des barreaux de fer qui semblaient contenir toute la désespérance du monde.

L'enfant le regardait, ses grands yeux interrogatifs posés sur lui, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à l'horreur qu'il subissait. Mais Ianto n'avait aucune réponse à offrir. Il tenta de projeter à nouveau des émotions positives, l'espoir que lui même n'avait plus, l'apaisement, la consolation… L'autre ferma les yeux, se laissa envelopper par ces émotions, appuyé contre les barreaux, ses jambes maigres repliées sous lui.

— Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là !

Il sursauta, se redressa aussitôt, pour voir le profil de la Collectionneuse qui battait des mains, une joie malsaine inscrite sur son visage trop maquillé.

— Quel charmant petit garçon ! Et ce jeune homme, à côté… (Elle se tourna vers Ianto, et il se recula instinctivement dans le fond de sa cage) Geoff, tes spécimens sont tellement beaux ! J'en suis très jalouse, tu sais ! Quel dommage que tu n'en aies attrapé que deux…

— T'inquiète, ma belle… C'est le début. Il y en aura d'autres, répondit le concerné en l'encerclant de ses bras entièrement tatoués. Et maintenant, si nous buvions le thé ? Tu es en Angleterre, tu sais… Et puis, Scipio ne va pas tarder à venir.

À ces mots, Ianto redressa le menton.

Scipio…

L'ennemi numéro un du Royaume…

Il allait enfin le rencontrer.


	42. Jack (3)

_Bonjour ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre, le troisième cette semaine ! J'ai choisi de ne pas donner de titres aux chapitres du point de vue de Jack, du coup ben... ils s'appellent tous "Jack". ^^' Et on s'approche doucement de la huitième partie... Oui oui, la confrontation aura bien lieu... un jour !_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 - Jack**

La déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Jack les regarda tous, alternativement. Il ne comprenait rien à ces histoires de Collectionneurs, mais si des personnes mal intentionnées voulaient rouvrir la faille spatio-temporelle qui courait sous Cardiff, alors, oui, cela devenait à nouveau son problème.

Bon sang, la Faille lui avait enlevé Ianto une deuxième fois, et il espérait bien l'avoir scellée pour toujours !

Tandis qu'il observait la petite assemblée, il commençait à mieux les cerner, les uns et les autres. Ainsi, il avait capté les regards énamourés que se lançaient Andrew, le blondinet gracile à l'allure un peu efféminée, et Malik, le malabar au crâne rasé. L'air blasé, Ange levait les yeux au ciel à chaque nouvelle roucoulade.

Andy et elle paraissaient être de proches amis de l'autre Ianto. En tout cas, la déclaration de la rouquine avait eu le don de la mettre dans tous ses états. Beve également se montrait anxieuse sous son apparente retenue. Elle se rongeait les ongles, une attitude qui n'avait rien de très autoritaire pour une dirigeante. Jane, l'aveugle, s'était assise sur une chaise, droite et digne, perdue dans une intense réflexion qu'elle ne cherchait pas à partager. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes, et Jack comprit, au regard blanc, mort, qu'elle promenait sur les choses, pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin de les mettre. Le vieil homme, Mårten, et les deux plus jeunes, Ruben et Elodie, s'étaient tourné d'instinct vers la punkette, qu'ils semblaient considérer comme leur chef.

Un silence s'était installé dans la salle, et lorsque Jack se racla la gorge, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Bien, j'imagine qu'on ne va pas couper aux explications, hein ? Faites vite, parce que si la Faille menace de se rouvrir, vos ennemis seront bientôt le moindre de vos soucis.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Martha qui lui renvoya un hochement de tête souriant pour lui manifester son soutien. Beve prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête et acquiesça à son tour. Un instant, elle lui rappela Rose, peut-être, quoiqu'un peu plus réservée, un peu moins confiante. Elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre le Docteur, pensa Jack, mais ensuite, il vit dans son regard une détermination qui le fit réviser son jugement. Peut-être que si, finalement…

En tout cas, elle lui renvoya un sourire franc et sincère qu'il accueillit avec chaleur. Il arriverait peut-être à l'apprécier. Quant à Angie, qui continuait de temps en temps à le jauger d'un air concentré, vaguement effrayant, elle l'intriguait. Il ignorait tout de ce monde parallèle et de ceux qui l'habitaient, mais si l'autre Ianto ressemblait au sien, alors il se demandait comment ils s'étaient connus, et ce qui les avait rapprochés.

En prenant la parole, Beve ne tarda pas à assouvir sa curiosité.

Il écouta, religieusement, Beve expliquer le Royaume Caché, les habitants qui le peuplaient, la… magie ? qui l'emplissait. Il avait vu de nombreuses merveilles, dans le temps et dans l'espace, et il ne doutait pas que ce qu'ils appelaient magie devait être une forme d'énergie aux facultés exceptionnelles, comme on en trouvait dans certains coins de l'univers.

Puis, Jane prit le relais, et parla de ce qu'elle était. Une personne invulnérable, indestructible, imprégnée de cette magie dont le Royaume était baigné. Immortelle ? Peut-être, on ne savait pas. Mais Ianto… Leur Ianto était comme elle. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait été capturé par ces Collectionneurs. Collectionneurs de quoi ? La question resta un instant suspendue dans l'atmosphère confinée de la salle de classe. Beve dériva son regard vers les fenêtres sales, Kat passa une main fébrile dans sa tignasse rousse, et c'est finalement Jane qui répondit, d'une petite voix flûtée, couvrant à peine la distance jusqu'au major de l'UNIT, silencieux depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes.

— Ils collectionnent tout ce qui peut servir leur magie noire toutes les créatures dotées de pouvoirs ou d'étrangetés physiques qui peuplent le multivers. Ils en retirent des artefacts, des potions, des enchantements qu'ils s'échangent ensuite entre eux. Les Gardiens-fés… les Gardiens-fés sont une pièce de choix pour eux, à cause de nos ailes, et parce que nous ne pouvons pas mourir. Nous ignorons encore comment ils arrivent à percer notre invulnérabilité, même si j'ai certains soupçons…

— Ils ont toujours un coup d'avance, enchaîna aussitôt la rouquine, alors que Jane semblait hésiter sur la suite de son discours. Scipio, le plus habile d'entre eux, nous nargue depuis des années. Nous les avons localisés, certes, mais nous sommes incapables de percer leur défense. Ironique, non ?

Jack voulut parler, mais le major Morris le devança.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Vous l'avez dit, ils sont localisés à présent. Vous avez UNIT, vous avez l'armée… vous avez Torchwood. (Il désigna Jack avec réluctance en prononçant ces mots, et ce dernier lui rendit sa grimace.) Qui que soient ces gens, ils ne doivent pas être si nombreux que ça. S'ils représentent un danger pour la nation britannique, alors nous devons les éradiquer.

— Vous n'avez rien écouté ? s'énerva la rouquine. Ils ont établi un bouclier autour de leur base ! Comme un château fort, si vous voulez, mais en plus imprenable… Le seul moyen de percer leur défense serait…

— D'envoyer un appât magique, termina Jane d'une voix ferme, résignée. J'irai. Je suis la seule Gardienne disponible, et nous devons agir vite. S'ils veulent des cobayes, alors ils m'auront moi. Je désactiverai le bouclier de l'intérieur, j'ignore encore comment, puis je…

— Dans le genre magique, un homme qui ne peut pas mourir, est-ce que ça pourrait les intéresser ? la coupa Jack, la voix grave et posée.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se tourna vers la petite blonde, qui avait pivoté le menton dans sa direction lorsqu'il avait parlé. Elle paraissait si fragile, si fluette dans ses vêtements démodés, semblable à l'une des ces illustrations de Sarah Kay qui faisaient fureur dans les années Soixante-dix… S'il y avait une personne qui devait servir d'appât, il était hors de question que ce soit cette jeune fille.

— Nous ne vous avons pas fait venir pour… commença Beve, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste indiquant qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

— Je sais. Et je ne le fais pas pour vous faire plaisir. Mais votre Ianto est coincé là-bas non ? Et ils comptent réactiver la Faille. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire, et je le ferai. Torchwood 3 reprend du service ! acheva-t-il avec un sourire déterminé.

Le silence respectueux qui suivit lui prouva qu'il faisait le bon choix.


	43. Il y aura encore de la douleur

_Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la septième partie ! Oh, j'ai pensé à un truc, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant. Je n'aimais pas trop le terme "Gardien-fé" et il y a quelques jours j'ai eu l'illumination : le terme "Gardefé" ! Plus court, plus élégant... Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un peu tard, haha. Tant pis, je vais rester sur "Gardien-fé" jusqu'à la fin de la publication. :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 - Il y aura encore de la douleur**

À certaines heures de la journée, l'entrepôt fourmillait maintenant d'animation, malgré le silence qui lui donnait des allures d'aquarium géant. Mais pour l'heure, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et les Collectionneurs et leurs sbires s'en étaient allés, laissant ses occupants surveillés par un seul garde qui s'était posté de l'autre côté de la porte à moitié défoncée.

Ianto n'avait plus la force de se lever, et gisait dans un coin de la cage, les yeux mi-clos rivés sur le jeune garçon dans l'autre cage. Point positif à toute cette agitation : il n'était plus repassé sur la table de torture, et son jeune compagnon non plus. Il y avait eu une nouvelle vague d'arrivées, et avec elle, un autre Gardien-fé. Une femme cette fois-ci, grande et maigre, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant piteusement de part et d'autre de son visage anguleux. Elle avait été placée de l'autre côté de la cave, et Ianto ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa détresse et son désarroi. Ses plaies à lui commençaient à cicatriser, mais la faim, la soif, la fatigue, la honte, le dégoût et la solitude jouaient une ronde perpétuelle dans son cerveau.

Et il y avait son double. Jamais longtemps loin de lui, il avait tenté par tous les moyens de trouver une solution, une échappatoire. Il avait couru dans la terre de Cardiff, escaladé les pierres du vieux château, vogué sous les pavés du centre ville, tenté d'alerter les gens… Malheureusement personne n'était capable de le voir, ni même de le sentir. La seule façon pour lui de se rendre utile était de rester auprès des Gardiens-fés. Inexplicablement, sa présence seule avait le don d'apaiser et de réconforter, non seulement Ianto, mais aussi le garçon, et la vieille femme terrée au fond de sa cage.

 _« Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution pour vous sauver. J'aurais tellement voulu… »_

Ianto-le-fantôme secoua la tête d'un air malheureux. Posté près de la cage du garçon qui dormait d'un sommeil profond, il caressait ses cheveux d'une main fantomatique.

 _Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour nous_ , pensa aussitôt Ianto pour l'apaiser à son tour. _Grâce à toi, les Collectionneurs ont moins de prise sur nous._

 _« Mais… »_

Ianto laissa un soupir s'échapper doucement de ses lèvres.

 _Mes amis du Royaume… Ils vont venir, tôt ou tard. Grâce à toi, nous pouvons tenir, et garder la foi. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… Tu nous offres ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour nous, en cet instant : l'espoir._

Ianto-le-fantôme tourna un regard surpris vers son double. Il n'était manifestement pas conscient de son pouvoir, et Ianto se demandait comment cela était possible, et pourquoi. Qu'était devenu son double, au juste ? Les fantômes n'existaient pas, il le savait, et pourtant… Il pouvait voir l'autre, il pouvait lui parler. Qui était-il, s'il n'était pas un fantôme ? Dans le marasme de ses pensées, Ianto s'efforçait de trouver un semblant de logique à tout ça. L'autre n'était pas là par hasard, et devait certainement jouer un rôle pour empêcher les Collectionneurs de nuire… Mais lequel ? Soudain, presque incongrûment, les mots de la grand-mère Elfe lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Il y aura encore de la douleur, mais elles sont là-bas, quelque part, et n'attendent que toi…_ De quoi parlait-elle, déjà ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir, tout se confondait dans son esprit, dans un maelström de souffrance, de chagrin et d'abattement…

Il s'endormit.

Ianto se réveilla en sursaut, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, il n'aurait su le dire. Il cligna des paupières, s'efforçant de se réadapter à la luminosité. On avait rallumé les néons, qui étalaient une lumière froide sur le sol terreux. Dans le demi-sommeil qui l'habitait encore, il vit une ombre grandir au-dessus de lui et s'arrêter à la hauteur de sa cage, une tasse de porcelaine entre les mains.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de focaliser sa vision sur la personne qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose dans la pénombre qui baignait encore l'entrepôt. Un malaise diffus avait grandi en lui, comme s'il avait en face de lui un élément crucial, quelque chose qui lui échappait, dans les brumes d'agonie qui brouillaient son cerveau. C'était mêlé à de l'attirance, une attirance sourde et continue. Rien de sexuel, non. Quelque chose de plus… spirituel. À la fois incroyablement euphorisant et terriblement sinistre.

La forme se pencha, laissant apercevoir dans la lumière des néons une masse de cheveux bruns et deux yeux perçants. Ianto n'arriva pas à en distinguer plus. À ses côtés, Ianto-le-fantôme s'était crispé, lui aussi, et s'était rapproché insensiblement de la cage du Gardien.

— Pas terrible, tout ça, Geoff… Tes prises sont assez maigres, mais, bah… Il y a du potentiel, sur certains. Celui-là, par exemple… Un Fé coupé en deux… Ça, c'est insolite.

Il sembla un instant à Ianto que l'homme à la voix grave, envoûtante, avait glissé son regard vers le fantôme de son double, mais le mouvement avait été si rapide que dans le flou de sa vision, il ne jura de rien.

La silhouette se pencha un peu plus, sirotant sa tasse dans un silence troublant, et Ianto distingua enfin les traits qui l'observaient. Des traits fins et réguliers, un peu aristocratiques : pommettes hautes, bouche étirée en un sourire mesquin, deux yeux en amande légèrement clos sous de longs cils noirs… Soudain, Ianto comprit que le magnétisme dégagé par le Collectionneur n'avait rien à voir avec sa beauté ou avec la fluidité de ses mouvements.

— Est-ce que tu m'autorises à t'emprunter ce spécimen, Geoff ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte tout en approchant son visage pensif au plus près de la cage, face au regard écarquillé de Ianto. Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment exploité toutes ses… capacités. Oh, puisque tu es occupé avec une nouvelle prise, j'imagine que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient.

Dans le bouillonnement sourd de son cerveau, Ianto n'entend pas la réponse de l'autre, ne perçut pas la clé qui s'enfonçait dans la serrure de la cage, les mains qui l'empoignaient et le traînaient sur le sol. Il remarqua à peine les Collectionneurs qui se massaient autour d'une autre curiosité, là-bas, à l'entrée de la cave. Une seule information tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait en face de lui Scipio, l'ennemi juré de Jane, celui après qui elle courait depuis si longtemps.

Et il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui, sur ce qui l'attirait vers cet être infect et magnifique, beau et répugnant tout à la fois.

Scipio n'était pas seulement un Collectionneur, non.

C'était aussi un Imagineur.


	44. Ianto-le-fantôme

_Bonjour ! Et voici le début de la huitième partie, intitulée Les Ailes ! C'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent, et j'espère que l'action est compréhensible. En tout cas, ça se précipite, et, oui oui, la rencontre aura bien lieu... un jour prochain. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Huitième partie : Les ailes**

 **Chapitre 44 - Ianto-le-fantôme**

Il y avait eu le silence, pendant si longtemps. L'attente, l'impuissance, l'écoute, le désarroi.

La veille, patiente et attentive.

Dans les premiers temps, Ianto-le-fantôme s'était senti désolé, mais peu concerné par le sort de l'unique occupant de la cave. Il nourrissait une jalousie sourde, rentrée, à peine consciente, envers Ianto, l'autre Ianto, celui qui respirait encore, celui qui vivait.

Celui qui n'était pas seulement qu'un souvenir.

Puis il avait vu de quoi était capable le Collectionneur. Il avait ressenti, dans son âme désincarnée, les souffrances et la lente agonie du Gardien-fé. Alors, il s'était rapproché.

Il lui avait parlé.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronté, _physiquement_ confronté, à cet autre lui dont il avait si souvent décelé la présence dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'il le verrait. À ce qu'il avait à lui dire, après leur dernière séparation.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il lui avait parlé. Et, peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur étrange et grotesque cohabitation, il avait fait un peu plus qu'écouter l'autre. Il s'était confié. Et l'autre l'avait compris.

C'était… inhabituel.

Et étonnamment agréable.

Ianto n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les confidences. À part Jack, et Lisa avant lui, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il n'avait pas eu de frère, et sa sœur… ma foi, Rhiannon n'était pas vraiment du genre à qui il pouvait se confier, il en avait eu la preuve cuisante quand il lui avait avoué sa relation avec Jack. Le jour où tout avait basculé… Le jour où Jack avait littéralement explosé, emportant la base de Torchwood avec lui.

Trois jours avant sa propre mort.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, ni les mois suivants. Sa mémoire se perdait dans un brouillard confus, et n'avait émergé que le jour où il avait revu Jack, à la Maison des Morts. Ça lui avait fait mal, très mal. Longtemps après, il s'était encore voulu des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Ça aussi, il l'avait confié à son alter ego. Ainsi que la sensation étrange, inédite, de se savoir conscient, éveillé, pensant, et de n'avoir plus de corps physique auquel se raccrocher, dans lequel s'incarner. L'autre lui avait avoué que cela lui avait fait la même chose la première fois qu'il avait investi un esprit étranger. Cette sensation de vivre comme dans un rêve, de n'être qu'une conscience détachée, de ne ressentir ni la faim, ni la soif, ni les besoins primaires du corps. À la vue du corps misérable, malmené et délaissé de son alter ego, la culpabilité perça la conscience de Ianto, et dès cet instant, il s'efforça par tous les moyens d'aider les victimes des Collectionneurs.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, bien sûr. Il se sentait si faible, impuissant, privé de corps, de consistance, de réalité ! Alors, il était resté auprès d'eux.

Il avait attendu.

* * *

Et puis, ce soir-là, tout s'était enchaîné.

D'abord, un nouveau Collectionneur s'était présenté à l'entrée de la cave et s'était immédiatement approché de Ianto-le-vivant.

C'était un homme grand et élégant, ceint dans un costume trois pièces qui sentait le sur mesure à plein nez (et Ianto s'y connaissait en costumes), mais qui dégageait un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant, une toxicité diffuse qui s'échappait de tout son être. Il avait coulé son regard vers lui et l'avait _vu_ , sans aucun doute possible, tandis qu'il parlait d'un Gardien coupé en deux… Qu'entendait-il par là ? Ianto ne comprenait pas grand chose à ces histoires.

(L'autre lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait. Le Royaume Caché, la magie, les Gardiens-fé… Il avait tenté de se représenter cet univers, mais c'était si éloigné de la réalité de Torchwood !)

À l'instant où deux sbires ouvraient la cage de Ianto pour le traîner sans ménagement, rouvrant ses blessures les plus fraîches, il vit qu'au même moment, on descendait dans la cave une énième victime inconsciente. Cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur son visage, ample manteau de la RAF traînant à terre, les autres Collectionneurs massés autour de lui comme des araignées autour d'une mouche…

 _Jack…_

Ianto n'avait plus ni cœur ni poumons, et pourtant il lui sembla tout à coup que des battements sourds résonnaient dans sa poitrine, et que son souffle imaginaire se coupait.

 _Jack._

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il là, inconscient, cerné par les monstres qui capturaient des Gardiens-fé ? Le fantôme tourna alternativement son regard entre son capitaine et son double, que l'on emmenait à l'autre bout de la cave, là où les établis de torture avaient été installés.

Que faire ? Qui suivre ? Les deux avaient besoin de lui, il le sentait, il le…

Soudain, Jack prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se réveillait d'un sommeil profond.

 _Comme s'il venait de ressusciter…_

Les Collectionneurs poussèrent de grands cris, appelant Costume Trois-Pièces qui les ignora, trop occupé par son propre Gardien-fé inconscient, et Ianto vit Jack profiter de l'ébahissement général pour sortir – comme à son habitude d'un endroit improbable de son corps – son bon vieux Webley. Au lieu de se débarrasser de ses agresseurs, comme Ianto s'y attendait, il visa un établi rempli de fioles aux contenus bariolés, et, avant même que les autres réagissent, tira six coups précis. Dans le silence oppressant, les fioles éclatèrent l'une après l'autre.

Aussitôt, deux choses se produisirent.

D'abord, la chape de silence s'évapora, révélant avec une soudaineté cruelle les hurlement, gémissements et sanglots des victimes et semant un peu plus la confusion parmi les Collectionneurs.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le plafond et les soupiraux explosèrent, et une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes armés, certains en uniforme de l'UNIT, d'autres en civil, tombèrent avec fracas de tous côtés, hurlant des ordres d'un bout à l'autre de la cave.

Ianto-le-fantôme tourna un regard affolé vers l'endroit où son double avait été emmené, loin des assaillants, dans un angle obscur que personne n'avait encore remarqué. Une main agrippant fermement le bras d'un Ianto-le-vivant à demi conscient, et l'autre s'enroulant autour d'un objet qui pendait sur sa poitrine, l'homme en costume venait tout juste de s'aviser de l'intrusion et marmonnait une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

Aussitôt, Ianto comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et, sans hésitation, s'élança vers lui. Un coup d'oeil vers Jack lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son capitaine, occupé à mettre à terre celui qui s'appelait Geoff et à lui retirer de force le talisman qu'il portait autour du cou.

En un éclair, il traversa la cave pour se porter au secours de son double. Il perçut l'énergie, semblable à celle de la Faille, qui grandissait autour des deux hommes, et commençait à les avaler pour les soustraire à la cohue de l'assaut.

Sans réfléchir, il projeta sa conscience vers cette énergie palpitante qu'il avait si souvent contemplée lorsqu'il travaillait à Torchwood. Il percuta le torse de son alter ego à l'instant même où le portail dimensionnel l'avalait, et se fondit en lui.

Quelque soit l'endroit où le Collectionneur s'enfuyait avec sa proie, il irait avec eux.


	45. Jack (4)

_Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Eh oui, on retrouve Jack, et ça se précise, ça se précise ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses...  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 - Jack**

Les consignes avaient été claires : il s'approchait de l'usine désaffectée, rentrait dans le bouclier de protection et se laissait tuer plusieurs fois, assez souvent pour susciter la curiosité des Collectionneurs. Jane comptait sur leur soif d'étrangeté. Ils ne manqueraient pas de l'emmener dans leur repère pour décider de l'intérêt de son corps en vue d'une dissection. Dès sa nouvelle résurrection, l'élément de surprise indispensable à la réussite du plan, Jack devait repérer l'endroit où les artefacts de protection avaient été rangés et les détruire méthodiquement, sans en manquer un seul.

Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. À peine quelques secondes après que le bouclier fut percé, les forces d'intervention du Royaume et de l'UNIT jaillirent de tout côté, empêchant la retraite de leurs cibles principales. Tout reposait sur le timing : chaque Collectionneur possédait autour du cou une fiole magique qui lui permettait de passer, quasi instantanément, d'un monde à l'autre. Il fallait donc s'assurer, dès le début de l'assaut, d'arracher leur précieux pendentif avant même qu'ils puissent poser une main dessus.

Jack estimait ne s'être pas trop mal débrouillé sur celui qui l'avait amené dans la cave, un colosse aux dents pourries et aux bras tatoués. Mais alors, il avait levé les yeux pour tenter de repérer les victimes, et son regard s'était arrêté sur un coin sombre de l'entrepôt, un peu plus loin.

L'un des Collectionneurs était en train de s'échapper, une main accrochée à l'artefact qui pendait sur sa poitrine, l'autre entourant le bras d'un homme nu à l'agonie, méconnaissable, couvert de croûtes ensanglantées, de crasse et de blessures suintantes. Une exclamation s'échappa involontairement de sa bouche.

 _Ianto._

Il se redressa aussitôt et se précipita vers les deux hommes qui commençaient déjà à disparaître, avalés par une lueur dorée semblable à celle que produisait la Faille quand elle s'activait. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas son Ianto, évidemment, et pourtant… Il hurla son nom, vit du coin de l'œil Angie qui s'occupait de la Collectionneuse se redresser à son tour et hurler la même chose.

Mais la distance était trop grande et les obstacles trop nombreux. Il serait trop tard quand il parviendrait jusqu'à eux, et l'évidence de cette constatation transperçait son âme en une douloureuse amertume. Si près du but… Toute une expédition de sauvetage pour manquer le seul être qui comptait…

Alors qu'il y était presque, il sentit un courant glacé le traverser, manquant de faire exploser son cœur qui battait la chamade. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru sentir… Non, non, c'était impossible. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, il vit _quelque chose_ s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Ianto au moment même où celui-ci disparaissait, emporté par son tortionnaire. Ça avait été fugace, comme une distorsion de l'espace, une silhouette floue qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'appréhender, mais il ne lui avait suffit que de ça, que de cet instant, à peine une nanoseconde, pour savoir. Pour le reconnaître.

Son Ianto. Celui qu'il aimait.

Celui qu'il avait perdu, par deux fois.

Celui qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Le temps parut s'arrêter avec lui, alors qu'il tombait à genoux à l'endroit où le Collectionneur s'était évaporé. Il vit au-dessus de lui les silhouettes indistinctes de Martha et d'Angie qui enchaîna une avalanche d'injures très insultantes envers la mère du Collectionneur, sa sexualité et, de manière générale, les femmes qui se vendaient à autrui. Il passa une main sur le sol bétonné de la cave, fit glisser entre ses doigts le sang encore frais de Ianto, l'autre, celui dont le sort n'aurait pas dû le concerner, mais comment ne pas se sentir concerné ?

Il ferma les yeux, visualisa à nouveau le tableau sordide formé par cet homme en complet noir dont il avait à peine pu distinguer les traits et sa victime effondrée. Ce corps pâle, amaigri, lardé de coups et de blessures, méconnaissable et pourtant si familier, dont l'état pitoyable lui donnait des envies de meurtre envers la personne qui lui avait infligé ça…

Une main sur son épaule le fit redresser la tête et il croisa le regard de Martha.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'as vu, Martha ? La chose qui s'est introduite dans… dans l'autre Ianto, est-ce que tu as distingué ce que c'était ?

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche tandis qu'il se relevait, aidé par la jeune femme. Autour d'eux, l'assaut s'était calmé, et les différentes unités s'efforçaient de contenir les prisonniers et de libérer les victimes, en prenant garde aux Weevils devenus fous.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

— De quoi tu parles, Jack ? Il n'y avait rien qui…

Elle fut interrompue par Beve qui se précipitait, Jane à sa suite.

— Capitaine Harkness ! Avez-vous vu le Collectionneur qui s'est enfui ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Jack passa une main sur sa nuque, trop secoué pour donner une réponse intelligible.

— Non… pas… pas son visage, c'était… (Ça n'allait pas. Il devait se reprendre. Il inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers les deux femmes, les yeux orageux de colère.) Il faisait sombre, mais il était grand. Cheveux brun, look distingué. Costume noir. Il avait une victime avec lui quand il s'est enfui. Votre Ianto…

Il n'avait pas à en dire plus. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Jane, dont les yeux blancs s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes.

— Il s'est enfui avec Ianto ? Oh non…

— Nous savons pister les Collectionneurs, non ? éclata une Angie furieuse, qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les poursuivre ? Jones est peut-être… peut-être…

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans le treillis d'un agent de l'UNIT qui passait à côté d'elle. Déconcerté, ce dernier lâcha son M1911, jeta des regards incertains à droite et à gauche et finit par enrouler ses bras autour de la jeune femme en pleurs. Aussitôt, celle-ci se dégagea et jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier au soldat qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Il faut le retrouver, on ne peut pas l'abandonner ! reprit-elle en nettoyant ses joues humides.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, Angie, tu le sais comme moi ! répondit une Beve furieuse. Il nous faudrait de quoi les pister, et ça va nous prendre des semaines pour…

Soudain, elle s'interrompit et baissa le regard sur la main gauche de Jack, qui était restée fermée sur la petite fiole arrachée à son premier adversaire. Il haussa un sourcil, incertain, et porta la fiole devant ses yeux. À l'intérieur, le liquide rougeoyant lui semblait curieusement familier, sans qu'il comprenne d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

— Est-ce que c'est… ? balbutia Beve en un murmure à peine audible.

Jane, qui pourtant ne pouvait voir l'artefact, lui répondit avec un sourire rempli d'espoir :

— Oui… oui, moi aussi, je les entends, je les ressens ! L'essence des anciennes ailes de Ianto. Avec ça, capitaine Harkness, nous allons pouvoir le tracer !

Angie laissa échapper un « yes » sonore qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Jack échangea un regard avec Martha. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Et s'il devait pour cela traverser le multivers, alors, il le ferait.


	46. Tu ne peux pas me tuer

_Bonjour ! Voilà (déjà !) un nouveau chapitre. Oui, j'en suis à un stade où j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite ! :) J'effleure ici certaines pistes, certaines parties de mon univers que je ne vais pas forcément expliciter ou approfondir par la suite, j'en suis désolée par avance. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'essentiel : la relation entre les deux Ianto et Jack. Pour le reste, je vous laisse pour l'instant imaginer ce que vous voulez, même si j'aimerais bien, à terme, expliquer tout ça dans un roman original. Un jour, peut-être..._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 - Tu ne peux pas me tuer**

Toujours sous l'emprise du Collectionneur, Ianto se laissa tomber lourdement à terre. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'était réellement Scipio, sa conscience s'était plongée dans un état de veille qui le maintenait hors de la réalité, hors de ses propres émotions. Tout lui était égal dorénavant.

À quoi rimait l'espoir lorsque le merveilleux côtoyait la pire des abominations ? Lorsque tout ce qui était bon et juste se muait en une chose infecte, monstrueuse, inimaginable ?

Il faudrait le dire à Jane, bien sûr, s'il la revoyait un jour. Il songea à elle, brièvement, à elle, à Angie, à tous ses amis du Royaume Caché. Que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient ainsi, misérable, incapable de se défendre, tombé sous l'emprise de leur ennemi juré ?

Malgré tout, son ventre se réchauffa étrangement à leur souvenir, comme si quelqu'un y avait apposé un plaid moelleux, réconfortant. À y bien penser, d'ailleurs, cette chaleur n'était pas nouvelle, il se souvenait l'avoir ressenti lorsque le Collectionneur l'avait emmené à travers l'espace-temps, vers ce nouvel univers dont il n'avait pas encore éprouvé la réalité.

Il ouvrit un œil, péniblement.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce étroite et encombrée, un bureau peut-être, et c'était le bois dur d'un parquet qu'il sentait sous ses côtes meurtries. L'ombre du Collectionneur s'étendait sur lui, comme une menace permanente, bien qu'il lui tournât le dos pour le moment. Débarrassé de sa veste et de son gilet, il semblait occupé à chercher quelque chose sur un bureau chargé de livres et de documents. Autour de lui, la pièce était meublée d'antiques vaisseliers sur lesquels trônaient livres anciens et objets de collection dignes d'un musée vaudou : masques rituels, couteaux ouvragés, fioles et instruments divers… Une odeur de vieux papiers, de moisissure et de poussière planait dans l'atmosphère.

— Ah, tu es réveillé, mon petit moucheron, résonna soudain la voix sinistre de Scipio loin au-dessus de lui. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon petit cabinet personnel ! Pas trop assommé par le voyage ? (Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et riva son regard électrique dans les yeux mi-clos de Ianto.) Oh, j'oubliais, tu n'étais déjà pas en grande forme avant notre départ, n'est-ce pas ? La faute à notre dernière recrue… Un peu trop enthousiaste, mais très travailleur ! Mais j'imagine que ça t'est bien égal…

Le Collectionneur s'était relevé et marchait maintenant de long en large, projetant son ombre au gré de ses déplacements. Ianto s'efforça de le suivre et d'accommoder le flou de sa vision, chérissant la drôle de sensation de chaleur qui continuait à sourdre de son plexus. Il se sentait nauséeux, la tête dans du coton, comme un lendemain de cuite.

 _« Pas étonnant, avec tout ce que ton corps a subi… »_ , se prit-il soudain à penser, réalisant dans le même temps que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu cette pensée, mais l'autre lui. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de localiser le fantôme autour de lui, mais il ne voyait rien.

 _« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis plus autour de toi, je suis en toi ! »_

Un clignement d'œil, incrédule.

 _« La chaleur que tu ressens… Je crois… Je crois que c'est moi qui provoque ça… »_

— Tu me sembles distrait, mon moucheron, fit soudain le Collectionneur, le tirant de son dialogue intérieur. Tu réfléchis, peut-être ? À un moyen de t'enfuir ? Tu crois que tes amis viendront te chercher ? Ah !

Un sourire fin s'étira sur son visage aux traits gracieux. En cet instant, il sembla à Ianto que son expression s'adoucissait, qu'elle devenait moins cruelle, plus humaine. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre bien sûr, il en était convaincu. L'autre Ianto s'était tu, il écoutait lui aussi. Maintenant, quand Ianto se concentrait, il pouvait le sentir, effectivement, dans un coin de son esprit. La situation s'était inversée. Quelle ironie !

— Pourquoi ce sourire ? Tu te berces encore d'espoir, vermine ? Tu ne me connais pas encore. Jane, elle, me connaît. Elle sait ce dont je suis capable. Elle me connaît bien, oh oui, et elle connaît aussi l'étendu de ma perversité…

Soudain, il sembla à Ianto que les mots du Collectionneur entraient en résonance avec d'anciennes paroles de la Gardienne. _Mon Imagineuse s'appelait Seelje… et je l'aimais comme une sœur._

Et si… et si c'était un mensonge ? Peut-être une demi-vérité ? Si son Imagineur était - avait été Scipio ?

Le concerné s'accroupit devant Ianto et plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit.

— Tu as rencontré Jane, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu la connais, oh oui. Comment va-t-elle depuis tout ce temps ? Et comment vont nos deux chères reines ? Et Ray, Cinni, Andy ?

En entendant ce dernier nom, Ianto tressaillit. L'autre le remarqua immédiatement.

— Tiens, tiens. Tu connais donc Andy ? C'est intéressant. Ce cher Andrew. Il tient tellement à sa petite Jane, l'enfant contre-nature… Sais-tu au moins d'où lui vient sa cécité ? Oh, tu pensais que c'était héréditaire ? Génétique, peut-être ? Non non non, Jane possédait toute sa vue, autrefois… Et puis elle a croisé notre chemin…

Ianto grogna.

 _C'est un bavard, celui-là, hein ?_ murmura son double en esprit.

 _On dirait bien, oui._

 _Ce qui nous laisse le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie._

 _Quelle stratégie ? Je suis faible. Incapable de quoi que ce soit. Ma seule force, c'est mon invulnérabilité, et elle ne marche pas sur ces types._

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais profita du fait que le Collectionneur s'était détourné vers son bureau pour redresser son corps meurtri.

C'était… perturbant. Son double fantôme ne se tapissait pas que dans son esprit, il avait aussi pris possession de ses gestes. Il sentait l'effort de ses muscles meurtris, martyrisés, tandis que son autre lui s'efforçait de s'accrocher à la tablette du vaisselier contre laquelle il reposait. Il cherchait quelque chose. Tandis qu'il accommodait sa vision, Ianto comprit ce que son double tentait d'atteindre : parmi le fouillis étrange et macabre qui encombrait le dessus des placards, il y avait un couteau, fin et pointu – peut-être un coupe-papier.

 _Qu'est que tu comptes faire ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux…_

Il fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire du Collectionneur, dont le regard brillait d'une lueur de folie.

— Eh bien, eh bien, petit moucheron, qu'est-ce que tu espères faire avec ça ? (Tandis qu'il parlait, s'approchant à nouveau, près, si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, l'autre s'était emparé du couteau, et le tenait fermement de la main droite.) Tu comptes me planter cette chose dans le cœur ? Oh, mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! (Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, les deux bras tendus de part et d'autres de ses épaules, et souriait d'un sourire étincelant.) Je sais que tu en es incapable, vermine. Tu ne peux physiquement pas me faire de mal, alors que je peux te faire subir tout ce que je souhaite, n'est-ce pas tordant ?

Le Collectionneur/Imagineur éclata d'un nouveau rire sauvage, féroce, dénué de toute joie. Ianto se recroquevilla en esprit, incapable de réagir, incapable de prendre le dessus, quand, soudain, le rire s'étrangla aussi subitement qu'il avait éclaté. Ianto leva les yeux : le visage de l'autre affichait une expression incrédule, tandis que ses deux mains se pressaient sur le côté droit de son ventre. Une tache rouge et poisseuse s'y répandait, tranchant avec le blanc de sa chemise.

— Comment… ? Tu es un… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me tuer, gargouilla Scipio avant de s'écrouler à la renverse.

L'esprit confus, Ianto baissa le regard sur la lame pointue et aiguisée qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite, et qui était à présent couverte de sang. Comment avait-il fait cela ?

Ce fut l'autre qui répondit au moyen de ses cordes vocales, parlant d'une voix rauque mais assurée.

— L'autre, peut-être pas. Mais moi, je ne suis pas l'un de vos Gardiens-machin-chose. Je suis humain. (Un silence) Enfin, je l'étais. Et je sais me servir d'un…

Ianto – les deux Ianto – ne termina pas sa phrase. Un vertige soudain fit vaciller la pièce autour de lui. Il pencha le menton pour vomir un mélange de bile et de salive qui s'étala sur son torse nu.

 _Oh merde, je crois que tu es à bout, mon vieux. Je n'arrive plus à…_

Et tout devant noir.


	47. Jack (5)

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 47, avec une petite ellipse mais les trous sont vite remplis, pas d'inquiétude.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 - Jack**

Entouré de toute cette machinerie, les traits paisibles, relâchés, Ianto semblait dormir. Jack l'avait rarement vu aussi serein. Non, se corrigea-t-il en esprit : l'homme allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, installé dans une aile spéciale sous contrôle de l'UNIT, n'était pas le Ianto qu'il avait connu. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce visage sans douleur, sans crispation… Le visage d'un mort. Son corps sans vie allongé au milieu de tous les autres, Gwen pleurant au-dessus de lui.

Mais celui qui reposait devant lui n'était pas mort. Ne pouvait pas mourir.

C'était tellement… incroyable. Toute cette histoire. Ces gens dans l'entrepôt. Ces établis de torture, ces prisonniers mourants, suppliciés (ils avaient écorché vif des Weevils, nom de Dieu !). Et… lui.

Jack s'approcha et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du comateux. Devrait-il lui parler ? C'est ce que que Ianto - ce que son Ianto - avait fait quand lui-même avait été la victime du téléphone meurtrier. Mais il ne connaissait pas ce Ianto. Il ignorait tout de lui. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, coupant court à ses hésitations. Martha s'introduisit dans la pièce, portant sa blouse de médecin. Mickey apparut à sa suite.

— Comment va-t-il, Jack ? Toujours pas d'amélioration ? dit-elle en se penchant vers le malade.

Jack ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Martha, en bonne professionnelle, prit le pouls, vérifia les pupilles, s'assura que tous les appareils fonctionnaient.

— Les constantes sont bonnes, finit-elle par annoncer d'une voix assurée.

— Alors, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? demanda Mickey, assis sur une chaise à l'angle de la chambre. Il était déjà comme ça, quand vous l'avez trouvé ? Au fait, comment vous l'avez trouvé, votre gars ? Et son ravisseur, on sait où il est ?

Jack grimaça. Occupé à sécuriser l'usine désaffectée avec les soldats de l'UNIT, Mickey ne les avait pas accompagnés à la poursuite du Collectionneur et de son otage. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, Jack n'était pas vraiment certain de le savoir, lui non plus. Ce fut Martha qui répondit, tout en continuant à effectuer de menus gestes pour améliorer le confort du malade.

— Eh ben, Jane a débouché cette petite fiole et a… dit des trucs, et on s'est tous retrouvé en pleine campagne, face à un cottage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais Jane nous a assuré qu'il était dedans, alors Jack a forcé la porte et on est entrés. Et on a finit par le trouver allongé par terre, dans une sorte de… bureau étrange.

— Un cabinet de curiosités, corrigea Jack d'une voix grave.

Martha leva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Si tu le dis… En tout cas, il y avait beaucoup de sang, mais plus aucune trace du… du Collectionneur. Il a dû réussir à s'échapper dans un autre monde juste avant notre arrivée. Ianto… ce Ianto gisait sur le sol, nu et évanoui. Il tenait toujours un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main. Jack et moi, on suppose qu'il a réussi à blesser son tortionnaire avec ça, sans doute grièvement, au vu de la quantité de sang. Les autres disent que c'est impossible, que leur Ianto était incapable de faire du mal à quiconque, mais…

Jack ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir.

— Leur Ianto, je ne sais pas, mais le nôtre n'aurait jamais laissé tomber. Il se serait battu jusqu'au bout pour survivre. C'était… Mon Ianto était un battant. Un survivant.

Mickey lui renvoya un regard surpris.

— Attends, Jack, tu penses que l'homme qui est allongé là, c'est ton Ianto ? Celui de cet univers ?

Ce fut au tour de Martha de secouer la tête.

— Impossible aussi. Notre Ianto est décédé, n'est-ce pas, Jack ?

Jack ne répondit pas. L'était-il vraiment ? Il se souvenait avec précision du Ianto qu'il avait croisé dans la Maison des Morts. Il lui avait semblé si réel ! Existait-il d'autres moyens de tricher avec la mort ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mise à part l'anomalie qu'il représentait, la mort finissait toujours par rattraper les gens normaux. Il en avait trop souvent fait l'expérience. Estelle, Lucia, Alex, Suzie, Owen, Tosh, Steven… Ils étaient tous morts, et bien morts. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Ianto ?

Il repensa au moment où il avait trouvé le jeune homme inconscient, à l'instant où il s'était penché sur lui. C'était lui qui était arrivé sur les lieux en premier. C'était lui qui l'avait découvert. Et il avait ouvert les yeux, une fraction de seconde, avant de les refermer à nouveau. Il l'avait vu. Il avait murmuré son nom, « Jack », et Jack avait _su_ , à ce moment-là que c'était bien la voix de son Ianto, de son amour perdu.

Mais c'était impossible, bien sûr.

Il sentit le regard compatissant de Martha sur lui et reprit ses esprits.

— Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis dans cette chambre. Besoin de respirer. Je vais me chercher un café. Martha ? Mickey ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Le couple secoua négativement la tête, et Jack sortit sans un regard en arrière.

En passant dans le couloir, il salua deux bérets rouges qui montaient la garde. Il n'avait aucune envie d'un café, mais il n'avait pas menti, dans la chambre. Depuis la fin du raid, il était resté là, au chevet de ce Ianto pendant que Jane, Beve et les agents du Royaume Caché s'occupaient des autres victimes, des tortionnaires et des artefacts… Et il commençait à se demander s'ils allaient revenir un jour. Il se sentait perdu et inutile, et il détestait ce sentiment.

Angie apparut soudain à l'angle du couloir, l'air préoccupé. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

— Vous ! Comment va Ianto ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à son chevet ?

Vexé, le capitaine lui retourna son air suspicieux.

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Où étiez-vous tous passés ? Il n'y a plus que Martha, Mickey et moi pour veiller sur votre Gardien-machin-chose…

— Oh, bien, allez-y, reprochez-moi de faire mon job, Mônsieur le capitaine ! On n'est pas tous immortel, on ne peut pas tous se permettre une vie d'éternelle oisiveté !

Un sourcil levé, Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais que répondre à ce drôle d'énergumène qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et lui hurlait dessus sans raison valable ?

Elle s'apaisa soudain et sa mine se renfrogna.

— J'aurais dû être là plus tôt. Je suis désolée de l'avoir laissé. Mais je savais que vous étiez auprès de lui, alors…

Elle avait maintenant l'air au bord des larmes, et Jack lui proposa de s'asseoir sur les sièges qui longeaient le mur.

— Martha pense qu'il va bien, dit-il pour la rassurer, sauf qu'il est toujours dans le coma, et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle est avec lui en ce moment.

— Il va finir par se réveiller, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse en levant son menton pointu vers lui. C'est un Gardien. Il ne peut pas mourir !

Que répondre à cela ? Il hocha la tête, et la jeune femme poursuivit d'une voix morne, à peine audible :

— Au fait, moi, c'est Angèle. Angèle Vanoverveldt. Habituellement, on m'appelle Angie.

— Je sais.

Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, Jack ajouta :

— Beve vous a présentée, quand je suis arrivé. Vous vous souvenez ?

— Ah ouais, peut-être. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Un silence s'installa. Jack finit par demander :

— Alors comme ça, Ianto et vous… vous êtes amis, c'est ça ?

Angie fit la moue.

— Ouais… Enfin, on était collègues de boulot… et amis, ouais. On a fini par s'apprivoiser, quoi.

Jack émit un petit rire.

— Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire ! Mon Ianto aussi, j'ai fini par… l'apprivoiser.

— Il m'a souvent parlé de lui… et de vous. Il vous aimait, vous le saviez ? Il vous aimait à la folie. Après tout, vous êtes son… enfin bref. Mais il était aussi très attaché à son double. Il avait renoncé à vous pour lui. Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Enfin bref.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Jack chercha quelque chose de pertinent à dire. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, Angie reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

— Ça lui a fait un coup, quand son double est mort. Plutôt, quand il a supposé que son double était mort. Il lui est arrivé quoi, au fait ?

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Jack. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une soudaine intrusion l'en empêcha. C'était Beve, suivie de près par Jane, qui marchaient d'un pas pressé vers la chambre de Ianto.

— Bon, fit la première d'une voix fatiguée, stressée et un peu nerveuse. Maintenant que les urgences ont été expédiées, on peut s'occuper correctement des victimes. Capitaine Harkness, Ianto est-il toujours dans le coma ? (Il acquiesça, sourcils froncés.) Ok. Nous en avons discuté, avec Jane. Nous pensons qu'il va falloir s'introduire dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Jane, moi… et vous, Jack. Vous en êtes capable, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, silencieux. Cette perspective l'effrayait, mais l'attirait également. Il allait s'introduire dans l'esprit de Ianto il saurait peut-être à qui il avait à faire. C'était comme une étincelle, une lueur qui ressuscitait en lui. Il y avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette nuit dans ce pub maudit.

Mais aujourd'hui, il retrouvait enfin ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais.

L'espoir.


	48. Rien de plus que des souvenirs

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 48, qui risque de surprendre un peu ! :) Mais il a été très plaisant à écrire. En tout cas, les événements s'accélèrent, ça y est._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 - Rien de plus que des souvenirs**

— Alors, _Tea boy_ , il vient, ce café ?

En pleine confusion, Ianto, l'ex fantôme, cligna des yeux.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était toujours dans l'esprit de l'autre Ianto, celui qui était encore vivant – aux dernières nouvelles.

De cela, il était presque sûr.

Il avait tenté de le garder conscient. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux, très brièvement, juste le temps de voir Jack penché au-dessus de lui. _« Jack »_. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Et Jack l'avait reconnu, il le savait. Il le sentait. Il avait essayé de dire autre chose, de bouger un membre, de se redresser, peut-être, mais l'autre Ianto était tombé plus profondément encore, et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il était tombé, lui aussi.

Et quand il s'était réveillé, il se trouvait là. Dans le Hub. À Torchwood 3. Vêtu d'un costume gris anthracite, d'une chemise bordeau et d'une cravate rayée noire et rouge.

Comme avant sa mort.

Comme avant le Jour des Enfants.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Myfanwy avait poussé un cri avant de se replier dans son antre _. Il va falloir que je pense à racheter du chocolat_ , s'était-il dit bêtement, avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis l'alarme se déclencha, la porte blindée s'ouvrit lentement et ils s'introduisirent tous dans le Hub, les uns après les autres.

Gwen d'abord, qui l'avait gratifié d'un clin d'œil.

— Salut, Ianto ! T'es matinal, aujourd'hui !

Puis Tosh était arrivée, avec un sourire lumineux.

— Hey, Ianto, ça s'est bien passé, le raid d'hier ?

Et Owen, à sa suite, la mine toujours renfrognée, comme à son habitude.

— Je vous préviens, j'ai la gueule de bois. Me demandez rien avant mon café du matin. Même si c'est la fin du monde. Surtout si c'est la fin du monde.

Ianto était resté là, tétanisé, pendant que les uns et les autres s'installaient à leur poste de travail.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait, par réflexe, à accéder à la requête d'Owen, la roue s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ou plutôt, si… Ianto, l'autre Ianto, lui en avait parlé, et il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour retrouver dans les souvenirs de son double les visages bien connus.

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux raides, un visage en cœur et deux yeux noirs scrutateurs, suivie d'un homme blond, un peu BCBG, souriant comme si le monde lui appartenait.

— Salut, salut ! fit-il d'une voix claire, tandis qu'Owen lui renvoyait un grognement tout sauf engageant.

— J'adooore toujours autant ton accueil, Owen. Gueule de bois, toi aussi ? rétorqua sa compagne (Angie, elle s'appelait Angie, se rappela Ianto) avec un sourire narquois.

Elle s'installa sur le poste à côté du médecin comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et Andrew (ou Andy, c'était bien ça, hein ?) grimpa vers les serres, après avoir saisi un pulvérisateur et un chiffon qui traînaient sur la table basse près du canapé.

— Alors, quoi de neuf, l'équipe ?

— J'attends toujours que le larbin me fasse mon café, répliqua Owen à sa voisine. Aïe ! Angie ! T'es violente !

Angie venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il se frottait maintenant d'un air souffreteux.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de Ianto comme ça. Même ce Ianto. Il a quelque chose à accomplir ici, laisse-lui au moins le temps d'assimiler tout ça !

— Oh oui, c'est vrai ! C'est un grand jour pour toi, Ianto ! s'exclama Tosh, son sourire toujours accroché à ses pommettes. Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?

Ianto l'observa, déconcerté. Seigneur, comme elle lui avait manqué, durant tout ce temps ! Ils lui avaient tous manqués. Combien d'années passées à errer sous les pavés de Cardiff, comme l'âme en peine qu'il était ? Il l'ignorait. L'éternité, lui semblait-il.

Mais même l'éternité n'était pas éternelle, finalement.

— Arriver à faire quoi ?

Il avait posé la question à tout hasard. Tout lui paraissait tellement… irréel. Comme dans un rêve.

Un rêve merveilleux et improbable.

Angie roula des yeux, et Gwen se détourna de son écran pour lui répondre.

— Tu dois l'aider, Ianto, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. Tu dois tous nous aider.

— Qui ça ? Jack ? Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes, au juste ?

— Nous ne sommes rien de plus que des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Ianto, déclara Angie un peu tristement, avant d'ajouter : Mon Ianto. Celui que tu dois sauver.

Elle appuya son propos d'un signe de tête vers le haut. Ianto suivit son regard vers le centre du Hub, juste à côté de la tour d'eau.

Là, au cœur d'un halo d'or qui l'englobait tout entier, il y avait… _lui_. Son autre lui.

Flottant debout au milieu d'une drôle de bulle d'énergie scintillante, entièrement nu, il semblait inconscient, la tête relâchée sur son torse, les bras le long du corps.

Ianto béa.

— Ouais, pas très beau à voir, hein ? fit remarquer Owen en réprimant un bâillement. Va falloir que tu le sortes de là. T'es là pour ça, après tout.

— Jack et les filles ne devraient pas tarder. Ils t'aideront, rajouta Tosh gentiment.

— Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. L'alarme retentit, une fois de plus, et la roue dentelée se mit en branle, révélant deux nouveaux venus – non, trois. Derrière deux jeunes femmes (encore des personnes de l'entourage de son double, déduisit Ianto en les détaillant toutes les deux), il y avait Jack.

Jack, son Jack. Pas celui dont il se souvenait, non. Pas le Jack flamboyant qu'il avait fantasmé durant tout ce temps passé dans la non-vie. Ce Jack semblait plus vieux, plus soucieux. De nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur son front et au coin de ses yeux. Son sempiternel manteau bleu de l'armée paraissait plus râpeux, lui aussi.

Poussiéreux. Fatigué.

C'était l'homme qu'il avait entraperçu dans la cave, puis dans l'antre du Collectionneur, juste avant d'atterrir… ici. Où que soit ce « ici ».

Ce Jack-là était réel, bien réel.

Et la façon dont il s'était arrêté à l'entrée du Hub pour l'observer à son tour prouvait qu'il l'avait reconnu, lui aussi.

Qu'il avait compris qui il était.


	49. Jack (6)

_Bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre 49, qui clôt la huitième partie. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. On s'approche doucement de la fin... Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 - Jack**

C'était lui, sans aucun doute.

Son Ianto.

Jack eut un temps d'arrêt, à l'entrée du Hub. Lorsqu'il avait accepté d'accompagner Beve et Jane, ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça. À y retourner. À les retrouver. À _le_ retrouver, tel qu'il était à cette époque-là.

Il était là, face à lui. L'homme qu'il avait aimé si profondément. Le seul qui avait jamais compté, réellement compté, pour lui.

Au milieu de l'atmosphère encombrée et tapageuse de la base de Torchwood, il y eut un silence tandis que les deux hommes se faisaient face. Ianto n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Le même costume. Les mêmes cheveux courts, à peine ébouriffés, le même menton impeccablement rasé. Le même nez mutin. Le même regard bleu, fébrile, orageux. Inquiet.

Et puis Ianto fondit dans ses bras, aussi naturellement que si Jack était simplement parti pour une mission plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'il venait enfin de retrouver le chemin de Torchwood 3.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il y avait autre chose. Ianto sanglotait à présent, la tête calée contre son épaule.

— Jack, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi.

Jack passa ses bras le long de son dos, puis dans ses cheveux. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Ianto, mais il sentait sa détresse à la façon dont il s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Chut. Chut. Je suis là, répéta Jack d'une voix douce, un peu éraillée par l'émotion, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beve, qui l'ignora, les yeux fixés sur un point en hauteur. Il suivit son regard et vit l'autre, coincé dans une bulle ressemblant à l'énergie de la Faille. Inconscient.

Jack ferma les yeux et prit une longue respiration. Puis, les deux mains sur ses épaules, il se détacha doucement de Ianto et contempla ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

— On va s'asseoir et tu vas tout m'expliquer. Et on trouvera une solution. Mais avant ça…

Il se pencha à nouveau, cueillant les lèvres offertes de Ianto dans un baiser infiniment doux et salvateur.

Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien !

Il approfondit son étreinte et l'autre l'accueillit avec la même urgence, le même désespoir. Trois ans qu'il vivait avec le souvenir de ces instants. Trois putains de longues années à regretter la dernière étreinte, le dernier baiser, en sachant très bien qu'il n'y en aurait jamais plus… jamais plus avec cet homme-là.

Bien sûr, ces baisers n'avaient rien de réel. Il se trouvait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un : rien de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui n'était réel.

Mais Jack ressentait les choses avec la même acuité que s'il s'était trouvé dans la chambre d'hôpital, dans son corps à lui. Le goût salé des lèvres de Ianto. Son nez mouillé par les larmes butant contre le sien. L'odeur de son après-rasage. Ses doigts enfoncés dans sa nuque, caressant la base de ses cheveux dans un mouvement lent qui, autrefois, avait le don de le rendre fou.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas ne pas _exister_. Et pourtant…

Enfin, Ianto interrompit le baiser et le regarda à nouveau, le souffle court.

— Jack… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit bien toi. Où étais-tu passé, bordel ? Depuis l'épisode de la Maison des Morts, je suis coincé dans Cardiff…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es _mort_ , Ianto.

L'autre se détacha de lui pour se passer une main sur la nuque.

— Oui, ben… c'est un peu plus compliqué de ça. Tu te souviens de la bombe ?

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. J'étais venu pour en finir avec la Faille, et tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver…

— Ouais… à propos, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là.

Jack hocha le menton.

— Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi, moi non plus. J'étais… perturbé.

— Et donc ? intervint Beve avec un soupçon d'impatience. Ianto, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous a amené dans l'esprit de votre double ?

Le concerné jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui puis il se tourna vers Jack, cherchant dans ses yeux un assentiment qu'il trouva aussitôt.

Alors, il raconta. La façon dont la bombe l'avait enfermé dans les pierres de Cardiff, dans un état semi-conscient, fantôme désincarné incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, condamné à errer pour l'éternité. L'arrivée de l'autre, son double d'un autre monde, la façon dont il lui avait tenu compagnie, au fond de cet entrepôt sordide. Le réconfort qu'il s'était efforcé d'apporter aux autres Gardiens enfermés là.

Beve et Jane écoutaient, attentives et silencieuses. Lorsque Ianto décrivit les Collectionneurs et les différentes tortures qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs victimes, Jane ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir douloureux.

(Elle était différente, ici. Plus grande, plus affirmée. Et elle _voyait_. Jack ne s'en était pas rendu compte en premier lieu, mais c'était flagrant, maintenant.)

Enfin, il parvint au moment où le Collectionneur nommé Scipio s'était emparé de son alter ego. Le choix qu'il avait fait, en dernier recours, pour ne pas l'abandonner. Les sensations qui l'avaient submergées lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans le corps de son double. La souffrance, la honte, la fascination envers le Collectionneur… et cette chaleur qu'il avait diffusé instantanément pour apaiser la douleur.

Et puis, pendant que leur tortionnaire parlait, parlait, parlait, le plan qu'il avait essayé d'élaborer. Le couteau, trouvé sur le vaisselier. Et sa tentative – héroïque, inconsciente – de porter un coup fatal à Scipio. Puis son double s'était évanoui, et il n'avait pas réussi à le réanimer.

— Quand j'ai émergé à nouveau, j'étais ici. Comme autrefois, avec toute l'équipe. Sauf qu'il y a des… intrus.

Il désigna du menton Angie, qui s'était accoudée à un bureau pour l'écouter, et Andy un peu plus haut, armé d'un chiffon et d'un pulvérisateur, comme s'il venait de faire le ménage. Aussitôt, Angie réagit d'un ton outré.

— Hey ! Intrus toi-même ! Nous sommes tout à fait légitimes dans l'imaginaire de Ianto. Toi, par contre…

— Tu as une mission à accomplir, compléta Gwen gravement. C'est pour ça que tu es ici. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas mort.

Jack eut un petit pincement de cœur en la découvrant. Surtout cette Gwen-là, jeune et intrépide. Il s'en voulait ce qu'elle était devenu par sa faute, ce qu'il avait fait d'elle durant ces années passées à Torchwood : une personne angoissée, désenchantée. Même si elle lui manquait parfois cruellement, il préférait la savoir loin de lui, en sécurité auprès de sa famille.

Tosh et Owen étaient là également, fidèles à eux-mêmes. C'était incompréhensible. S'ils se trouvaient tous dans l'esprit d'un autre Ianto, comment ce dernier pouvait-il posséder un souvenir si précis de Torchwood 3 et de son équipe, sans l'avoir connu ?

— Quelle mission ? s'exclama Ianto d'une voix étranglée, le sortant de sa réflexion. Comment est-ce que je suis censé l'aider ?

En parlant, il désigna du doigt son alter ego qui flottait là-haut, toujours inconscient. La question plana un instant dans le silence du Hub, puis Jane poussa une exclamation.

— Ça alors… Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Un Gardien-fé coupé en deux…

— C'est ça, rebondit aussitôt Ianto, c'est ce que le Collectionneur a dit ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

Jack se tourna lui aussi vers Jane. Il avait gardé une main possessive sur l'épaule de Ianto, comme pour lui signifier que, quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait de son côté.

— Vous êtes connectés depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous et notre Ianto… Depuis le début…

À la surprise de Jack, Ianto acquiesça.

— Depuis mon arrivée à Torchwood 3, et d'après lui, depuis qu'il est dans votre… Royaume Caché, c'est ça ? Il squattait mes pensées, régulièrement. (Il glissa un regard presque coupable vers Jack.) Tu te souviens, la présence étrangère, dans mon esprit ? C'était lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Puis nous avons réussi à communiquer, et nous avons conclu un accord pour qu'il me laisse en paix. Pour qu'il nous laisse en paix.

Les mots d'Angie résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Jack : _« Il avait renoncé à vous pour lui »._ Tout ça était… absurde. Absurde, effrayant, et… _Deux_ Ianto, hein ? D'accord. C'était peut-être un petit peu – rien qu'un tout petit peu – excitant, aussi.

— Et puis je suis mort, conclut alors Ianto, refroidissant aussitôt les fantasmes de Jack.

— C'est ça : tu es mort, répéta Jane avec un sourire triste qui semblait incongru au vu de ses propos. Tu es mort et tu as ressuscité. Tout comme Ianto. Notre Ianto.

Étonnée, Beve se tourna vers elle.

— Tu veux dire que ce Ianto est aussi un Gardien-fé ? Mais… il n'a pas de réalité physique !

— Pas un Gardien-fé, puisqu'il a réussi à blesser Scipio. Mais un morceau de Gardien-fé, je crois. Et, se tournant vers les deux hommes, elle ajouta : Le morceau qui manque à notre Ianto, depuis si longtemps. La partie qui le rendra complet, enfin.

— Ses ailes, souffla Ianto, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

Il semblait soudain fatigué, et, oui, peut-être soulagé, aussi. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Jack se tendit, résistant à l'envie d'aller la cueillir du bout de sa langue. Quoique voulait dire Jane, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

— Mais je me suis déjà uni à lui. Enfin…

Les joues rougissantes, il rectifia :

— Je suis déjà dans son corps. Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

Jane acquiesça.

— Tu as fait la première partie du travail. Mais son esprit n'arrive pas à assimiler.

— À t'assimiler, plus exactement, ajouta Angie.

— Tu vas devoir l'y aider, Ianto, enchaîna Tosh.

Ce fut le tour de Gwen :

— Tu vas devoir unir ton esprit au sien pour que vous formiez un tout.

— C'est pas très compliqué, _Tea Boy._ (Owen)

— Tu as juste à fermer les yeux, et à te concentrer. (Andy)

— Tout bêtement ! (Angie)

— En tout cas, c'était chouette de te retrouver… (Gwen)

— Tu peux le faire, Ianto. J'ai confiance en toi. Il a confiance en toi. (Tosh)

Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent tous ensemble les yeux vers le corps en suspension.

— Oh. D'accord, répondit Ianto, simplement.

Non. Pas d'accord. Jack sentait la colère grimper en lui, tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre où voulaient en venir Jane et tous les autres. Pas d'accord du tout.

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « former un tout » ? Je viens tout juste de retrouver Ianto, et vous voulez me l'enlever à nouveau ?

— Jack, murmura Ianto avec résignation.

— Non non non, je ne l'accepterai pas ! Je refuse de l'accepter.

— Jack…

— Je t'ai déjà perdu. Deux fois. Deux fois, Ianto ! Ça n'arrivera pas une troisième fois. Il doit y avoir moyen de vous séparer, de te réintégrer dans ton corps ! Je suis sûr qu'il existe des technologies, quelque part dans l'univers…

— Jack, écoute moi. Écoute-moi !

Jack se tut enfin, se tournant vers son amour.

— Je suis mort, Jack. Il n'y a pas de remède possible à ça. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Ce que l'autre Ianto m'offre, ce que les… personnes réunies ici m'offrent, c'est une alternative. Une seconde chance. En m'unissant à lui, je vivrai pour toujours, Jack ! Je deviendrai une petite part de lui. Je serai à nouveau… _moi_.

En parlant, il plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de Jack, le forçant à l'observer. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais aussi de l'espoir.

— Mais je ne pourrai plus te voir ni te parler, fit Jack piteusement, un peu trop piteusement à son goût.

— Tu pourras le voir lui, lui parler, à lui ! Laisse-lui une chance, Jack. Il mérite ton amour. Il m'a sauvé, d'une certaine façon. Et je vais le sauver à mon tour.

Jack le fit taire d'une nouvelle embrassade, urgente, désespérée, mouillée de leurs larmes entremêlées. Puis, leurs fronts se touchèrent et Jack ferma les paupières.

— Quand tout ça sera fini, il y aura un peu de moi en lui, Jack. N'oublie jamais ça.

Et ce fut tout. Jack, les yeux toujours clos, sentit le contact s'estomper, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à regarder autour de lui, Ianto, son Ianto était parti, et les deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient au-dessus du corps de l'autre, qui gisait maintenant sur le sol du Hub, au pied de la tour.

— Et maintenant, grogna-t-il avec amertume, il se passe quoi ?

Beve leva les yeux vers lui.

— Ianto ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. On risque de se retrouver coincés dans son subconscient si on traîne trop…

Jane hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voix douce :

— Maintenant, on sort d'ici, et on le ramène au Royaume Caché. Voulez-vous nous accompagner, capitaine Harkness ?


	50. Une petite voix

_Bonjour ! Je vous présente la neuvième partie, celle que vous attendiez avec impatience (ou pas), et qui s'intitule : la rencontre ! Il compte sept chapitres, puis il ne restera plus que l'épilogue._

 _Dans ce chapitre, je suis un peu partie en freestyle pour tout ce qui concerne l'aspect médical, si ça vous paraît invraisemblable ou complètement erroné, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends tous les conseils et les rectifications avec plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Neuvième partie : La rencontre**

 **Chapitre 50 - Une petite voix**

Lorsque Ianto se réveilla une première fois, son esprit était trop embrouillé pour percevoir quoi que ce soit de son environnement. Il sentait une chaleur diffuse et agréable, au niveau de ses omoplates. Il grogna, cligna des paupières et tourna le menton, pour reconnaître Jane et Beve à son chevet. Il y avait une autre personne, debout derrière elles. Des cheveux bruns, un manteau de la RAF…

 _Jack ?_

Il voulut cligner des yeux, tenta de se concentrer, mais à la place, s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

Au deuxième réveil, il resta conscient un peu plus longtemps. Son corps était encore faible, ses muscles douloureux, et il avait sur la langue un goût de cendre dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Cependant, la chaleur, dans son dos, l'enveloppait dans un doux cocon réconfortant. Il papillota, mais resta cette fois-ci conscient suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître son environnement : l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie du Royaume, où il avait passé tant de temps à réconforter les victimes des Collectionneurs.

Sauf qu'à présent, la victime, la personne à réconforter, à retaper, c'était lui.

* * *

Le troisième réveil fut accueilli par le visage soucieux d'Angie.

— Hey, salut le warrior. Comment tu te sens ?

— Je ne suis pas un warrior, répondit Ianto dans un souffle à peine audible.

C'est la voix d'Andy, derrière elle, qui lui rétorqua :

— Ben, pour un Gardien-fé, poignarder son agresseur, c'est une grande première. Angie a raison, « warrior », ça te va plutôt bien.

La tête toujours posée sur l'oreiller, Ianto fronça des sourcils.

— J'ai… quoi ?

 _On l'a fait, Ianto. On l'a blessé. On a réussi à triompher de Scipio._

Il émit une exclamation étouffée. Etait-ce encore son double qui venait de lui parler en esprit ? Non, c'était différent, cette fois. La pensée venait bien de lui. Du plus profond de lui.

— Je lui ai planté un couteau dans le ventre…

Il eut besoin de se répéter la phrase, à nouveau, pour éprouver sa réalité. De ça, il se souvenait. Le cabinet sordide. Scipio qui parlait du Royaume. Le couteau, sur le vaisselier. Son double, à l'intérieur de lui. Parlant et agissant à travers lui.

Tout cela était… trop. Beaucoup trop pour le moment.

Il s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

Au quatrième réveil, il eut l'impression d'émerger d'un sommeil de cent ans. Il avait une sonde dans les narines, un cathéter planté dans le creux du bras, et des fils qui le rattachaient à des machines compliquées. La chaleur n'avait pas disparu. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander d'où elle venait, et pourquoi elle lui procurait une telle sensation de bien-être. Un matelas chauffant, peut-être ?

Jane se trouvait à ses côtés.

— Ianto ! Te sens-tu mieux, aujourd'hui ?

Il grimaça et se redressa légèrement dans le lit. Percevant ses mouvements, Jane vint à son secours pour relever l'oreiller et replacer les draps.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis rentré au Royaume ?

— Nous t'avons retrouvé et nous t'avons ramené. Tu étais dans le coma. Mais grâce à Jack et à l'autre Ianto, nous t'avons sauvé.

Dans un geste machinal, Ianto se frotta le front. Trop d'informations pour le moment. Il devait les traiter une à une, en commençant par ses propres questionnements…

— Scipio, vous l'avez attrapé ?

Jane soupira.

— Il a filé juste avant qu'on arrive. Mais ton… double l'a sérieusement blessé, Ianto. Il lui faudra un moment pour s'en remettre.

— Il faut que tu saches : Scipio, c'est un… c'est un…

Soudain, il lui paraissait urgent de dire ce qu'il avait perçu, ce qui était infiniment dangereux chez ce Collectionneur, mais pourquoi les mots n'arrivaient-ils pas à sortir ?

Jane coupa court à sa tentative d'explication.

— Je sais, Ianto. Je l'ai toujours su en réalité, et je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher. J'ignore quelle magie il a utilisé pour cela, mais tu n'arriveras pas à dire le mot. C'est un être double, et c'est pour cela qu'il est si difficile pour nous de l'atteindre. Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus sur lui, pas depuis qu'il a… changé, en tout cas. Mais il a commis sa première erreur en te sous-estimant, et il en commettra d'autres, j'en suis convaincue. Nous le retrouverons.

En l'écoutant, Ianto se souvint de ce que Scipio avait dit… de ce qu'il avait insinué…

— Est-ce que c'était ton… ?

Comprenant immédiatement la question, Jane secoua ses boucles blondes.

— Pas le mien, non. Elle s'appelait Seelje, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je… je la connaissais. Sa Gardienne-fée. Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce que… ce qu'elle a subi par… par sa faute. Tout comme je suis à l'origine des Gardiens-fé, il est à l'origine des Collectionneurs. Cela fait des années que je cherche un moyen de le combattre… De combattre le mal qu'il répand.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Jane ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Puis, alors que Ianto retombait doucement dans l'inconscience, elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

— En tout cas, grâce à ton double, te voilà enfin complet, Ianto.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que ça signifiait.

* * *

Nouveau réveil, et Angie, pour changer, qui lisait un magazine à son chevet. Elle était accompagnée de Malik, cette fois-ci. Une infirmière vint lui retirer sa sonde nasale et changer les poches de ses perfusions. Andy attendit qu'elle ressorte pour se montrer, avec Soufia et Mårten. Ianto prit des nouvelles de son équipe, et apprit avec surprise la défection de Paul, qui avait rejoint la Logistique. « La Logistique ! », répéta Angie avec une grimace de dégoût, comme si le mot même lui brûlait la langue, « du coup, tu penses bien, j'ai rompu avec lui. Pas moyen que je sorte avec un de ces crétins de la Logistique. Et puis, je m'étais lassée. Le sexe avec lui était d'un barbant ! »

Ils continuèrent à échanger ainsi, de tout et de rien, riant au rythme des anecdotes des uns et des autres. Ce fut une après-midi fatigante, mais en même temps, satisfaisante.

Jusqu'au moment où Andy lâcha, sans y penser :

— Au fait, Jack n'est toujours pas venu te voir, si ?

Le cœur de Ianto s'accéléra, tandis que tous fusillaient Andy du regard. Jack était ici, au Royaume ? Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, la première fois ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Et comment diable Andy le connaissait-il ?

Il passa de l'un à l'autre, cherchant une réponse dans leurs regards fuyants.

— Jack est au Royaume ? Mon Jack ? questionna-t-il, anxieux.

— Ton Jack, oui, répondit enfin Angie à contrecœur. Il était avec Beve et Jane quand elles t'ont ramené, et…

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais l'infirmière choisit ce moment pour s'introduire dans la chambre et faire sortir l'assemblée entière, sous prétexte que « le malade était encore fragile, il y avait bien trop de monde dans cette chambre, et il avait besoin de se reposer ». Mais, à présent, Ianto était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, pas après ce qu'ils avaient dit, pas en sachant que…

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Petit à petit, son corps commençait à récupérer, même s'il avait encore du mal à rester éveillé trop longtemps. Le jour suivant la révélation d'Andy, il attendit anxieusement la venue de Jane, ou de quiconque qui pourrait lui expliquer la présence de Jack au Royaume et les événements qu'il avait manqué.

Ce fut Beve qui se présenta cet après-midi-là sur le seuil de sa chambre, accompagnée de Kat.

— Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda cette dernière en s'installant sur une chaise. Et tes nouvelles ailes, elles poussent bien ?

Beve roula des yeux.

— Kat ! On ne lui a même pas encore expliqué, et toi tu débarques avec tes gros sabots… Jane s'en veut énormément de t'avoir asséné ça, la dernière fois. Elle aurait dû te préparer…

Ianto secoua la tête sans comprendre. Asséner quoi ? Elle était venue, oui, et ils avaient parlé de Scipio, puis il s'était endormi. Et avant ça… Avait-elle dit quelque chose au sujet de son double, et de ses ailes ?

Il repensa à la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait encore dans son dos, si semblable, oui, à celle qui avait investi son plexus lorsque son double s'y était engouffré.

— Mes ailes, murmura-t-il, comprenant soudain ce qu'on essayait de lui dire – ce que la chaleur signifiait. Mes ailes sont en train de repousser, c'est ça ?

Subitement, il se redressa, cherchant derrière sa blouse d'hôpital à regarder entre ses omoplates, de la même façon qu'Alonso, lorsqu'il était venu chez lui.

— À quoi elles ressemblent ? Est-ce que les médecins les ont vues ? Est-ce que Jane les a vues ?

Beve se pinça une lèvre.

— Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, pour le moment. Mais elles sont là, c'est sûr. Elles sortiront quand tu seras prêt. Quand tu étais inconscient, ton double…

Ianto la coupa, fébrile :

— Il était là, en moi, il me parlait, quand on affrontait Scipio. C'est lui qui a utilisé le couteau ! Où est-il, maintenant ?

Soudain, Ianto redouta d'entendre sa réponse. Durant toute sa captivité, il s'était accroché à son double comme à une bouée de secours, et finalement, c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé… au sens propre comme au figuré.

Un silence. Kat, un grand sourire sur le visage, désigna de l'index le dos de Ianto, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Il est… dans mon dos ? Je ne comprends pas.

Ce fut Jane qui, apparaissant sur le pas de la porte, répondit timidement :

— Tes ailes, Ianto. C'est lui qui te les a données. Lorsqu'il est mort, c'est ce qu'il est devenu : la moitié qu'il te manquait.

La moitié qu'il lui manquait…

Ianto ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'assimiler l'information. Alors, ça signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler ?

 _Bien sûr que si, idiot._

Encore cette petite voix, au fond de lui. Pas un esprit étranger, non. Juste… une autre part de lui.

 _Je suis là. Je ne te quitterais pas._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ianto se sentit bien.

Vraiment bien.


	51. Jack (7)

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 51, centré sur Jack à nouveau. Je sais, je fais durer le suspense de la rencontre... mais la résolution n'en sera que meilleure, je l'espère ! ^^  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 - Jack**

Il n'était pas encore venu le voir. Pas depuis son premier réveil.

Il l'avait voulu, pourtant. Mais à chaque fois, il s'était arrêté devant la porte, dans l'infirmerie, cherchant comment introduire la conversation.

« Salut, c'est moi, Jack ! Tu sais, l'amant de ton double qui s'est sacrifié pour te filer des ailes… »

Ou encore :

« Salut, c'est Jack ! On n'a pas couché ensemble, toi et moi, mais puisque tu squattais l'esprit de mon Ianto depuis tout ce temps, tu dois bien te souvenir de moi… »

Non.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Alors, à la place, il s'était promené. Il avait gravi les collines du Royaume, exploré les salles du Château, flirté avec les elfides, bu des pintes au Café d'En Bas, contemplé l'océan de nuages qui bordait les pentes escarpées du bout du monde…

Dès son arrivée, Beve lui avait demandé où il voulait vivre durant son séjour au Royaume, et il avait opté pour une pension tenue par une vieille femmes aux allures de sorcière (peut-être en était-elle réellement une, au demeurant), sur un pan de montagne qui surplombait la Rivière du Milieu. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pouvait contempler les tours du Château accroché à la montagne et les jardins en terrasse qui descendaient jusqu'au cours tranquille de la rivière, au fond de la vallée.

Il s'était aussitôt familiarisé avec les fantaisies du coin : les machines à créer, les cercles de transport, les créatures magiques… Ce n'était pas très différent de toutes les merveilles que lui avait montrées le Docteur, après tout. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ianto, le Ianto qui vivait dans cet univers, s'y sentait à son aise. Et il était persuadé que son Ianto, celui qui s'était sacrifié, aurait adoré ça, lui aussi.

En l'absence de Martha et Mickey, qui, sachant Ianto tiré d'affaire, avaient préféré rentrer dans leur bonne vieille Angleterre, il avait sympathisé avec Malik, Andy, Angie et Soufia qui, devinait-il, avait été autrefois amoureuse de Ianto (mais qui pouvait résister à un Ianto ?) et commençait tout juste à s'en remettre.

Il avait évoqué les grands événements du Vingtième siècle avec Jane et Andy, participé à des réunions de travail en compagnie de Beve et de Kat, et avait échangé avec Mårten quelques anecdotes sur le Docteur.

Il s'était aperçu qu'un certain Alonso Frame, un Gardien-fé, lui aussi, avait été ami avec Ianto, pendant quelque temps. Il était ensuite parti dans un autre univers, et le groupe ignorait pourquoi les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots avec lui, lorsqu'il lui parlerait… S'il arrivait à lui parler un jour.

Il savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il se lance.

Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

Sortant d'un cercle de transport, Jack descendit le sentier qui menait aux Grands Salons. Ici aussi, l'hiver s'étirait en longueur, gris, froid et poisseux, et les nuages descendaient fréquemment des cimes pour plonger la vallée dans le brouillard. Un temps typiquement anglais…

Une main sur les pans de son col pour se protéger du froid mordant et de la pluie, il hâta le pas pour rentrer dans l'enceinte chauffée et confortable du Château.

Il espérait y rencontrer Andy, dont il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie. Rien de sexuel, bien sûr, même s'il aurait pu être son genre. Andy tenait trop à son petit ami pour batifoler avec un autre (et, il devait bien se l'avouer, Jack n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer aux cent-dix kilos de muscles de Malik). Mais, comme lui (bien qu'un peu plus jeune que lui), Andy était un vieil homme sous ses airs juvéniles, et son optimisme sans faille, sa bonté d'âme et sa générosité n'était pas sans lui rappeler Tosh, en un peu plus affirmé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il secoua ses chaussures et passa une main dans ses mèches pour les sécher.

— Bonjour, Jack !

Il se retourna pour voir Beve qui marchait à grand pas vers lui, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Elle avait arrêté de lui donner du « capitaine Harkness » et il commençait tout juste à la trouver réellement sympathique. Un peu trop nerveuse, un peu trop renfermée, mais sincère et désireuse de toujours faire de son mieux. De plus, contrairement à Angie ou à Kat, elle ne l'avait jamais poussé à franchir le seuil de la chambre de Ianto, pas une seule fois, et il lui en savait gré. Il lui retourna son salut et ils cheminèrent côte à côte pour rejoindre les Salons.

— Alors, comment vous vous en sortez, après toutes ces histoires avec les Collectionneurs ? demanda-t-il pour éviter d'aborder le sujet de Ianto.

— Difficilement, répondit Beve. Trois se sont suicidés dès leur capture, dont ce Geoff qui avait monté toute l'affaire. Une capsule de cyanure planquée dans une fausse dent, le coup classique. Les deux derniers, impossible de les faire parler, ils se sont murés dans le silence. Ils savent que nous ne pratiqueront jamais la torture qu'ils ont fait subir aux Gardiens-fé, et ils nous narguent.

— Laissez-moi leur parler. Je ne suis pas aussi clément que vous. Je saurai trouver leur point faible, rétorqua Jack d'une voix sombre, les poings fermés.

Beve le regarda sans ciller.

— Non, Jack, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas épuisé toutes nos solutions.

— Et votre grand méchant ? Ce…Scipio ?

Un soupir, presque désespéré.

— Volatilisé. Encore. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'a pas eu le temps d'emporter Ianto avec lui. Sans doute trop occupé à tenter de juguler le sang de sa blessure. Mais si nous étions arrivés cinq minutes avant… Si j'avais vu plus tôt la fiole que vous aviez volée…

— Les regrets ne vous aideront pas à avancer. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir toute votre vie pour ça.

Jack stoppa soudain, réalisant que cette sentence pouvait s'appliquer à lui. Il se sentait coupable, lui aussi. De s'être accroché à _son_ Ianto. D'avoir souhaité abandonner l'autre. De ne pas savoir s'il était heureux de son réveil, ni même de son existence.

C'est ce qui rendait cette confrontation si difficile.

C'était pour cela qu'il reculait sans cesse le moment.

Voyant son trouble, Beve s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

— En parlant de ça, dit-elle en fouillant dans le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule. Je ne savais pas si j'allais vous voir, mais je l'ai prise, au cas où.

Elle chercha un moment, puis poussa un cri de victoire en sortant l'objet de son sac. C'était la petite fiole, presque vide maintenant, mais dont le fond rougeoyait toujours un peu. Le cœur de Jack se serra.

— C'est vous qui l'avez arrachée à Geoff, mais cela appartient à Ianto, et je pense que c'est à vous de le lui rendre, Jack.

Jack acquiesça.

Il était plus que temps qu'il rende visite à Ianto.


End file.
